She will be mine
by LaynaPanda
Summary: The Dragneel's and Heartfillia's arrange a marriage between Natsu and Lucy since they were inside their Mother's stomach. Will they agree to it once they grow up? —COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A new NaLu stor****y!**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Layla sat in front of Grandine and Igneel Dragneel. Judo Heartfillia her Husband was sitting right next to her while they all talked. Grandine and Dragneel owned the Dragon Company while the Heartfillia's owned the railroads. They had joined together to talk to one another.<p>

"Oh Layla, you've gotten pregnant?" Grandine gasped looking at her lumpy stomach. Layla smiled and put her hand over her stomach. "Just a couple weeks."

"Oh goodness! My little boy is just going to be a bit older than yours, huh?"

"Yes, a couple months I assume?"

"Yes. Our little Natsu would be born in 7 months."

"I still have 8 months and 1 week to go." Layla and Grandine both laughed. Layla is best friends with Igneel and they both gotten wealthy over the years of marriage.

"Congratulations, Layla." Igneel grinned. Layla smiled back. "Alright Judo. For the plan?"

"Ah yes. We were thinking about something," Judo grabbed his wife's hand. Layla smiled and held his hand back looking at the Dragneel's. "To arrange a marriage for our children when their all grown up?"

Grandine suddenly shot up in her seat startling everyone, especially Igneel. "Honey! You're going to scare Natsu!"

"Shut up Igneel, he can't do anything about it. LAYLA!" Grandine squealed. Layla also stood up lacing her hands with Grandine. "ARRANGE MARRIAGE?"

"Yes! Isn't that exciting?"

"Very! Oh my little Natsu with your little girl! What's her name going to be?"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy! How darling! Lucy and Natsu! I agree! Igneel hurry up and agree!" Grandine barked at her husband.

Igneel sweat dropped and looked at Judo who looked very disturbed as well. "As she says, I agree." Judo nodded taking a document out of his suit pocket.

Igneel quickly signed the bottom and Grandine and Layla squealed like little girls.

"Natsu and Lucy would be wed!"

"Definitely!"

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter is short; the next chapter will be more exciting.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Natsu and Lucy would be wed!"_

_"Definitely!"_

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfillia, 17 and almost 18 years of age is the daughter to a wealthy daughter to the Heartfillia's. She was always treated like a Princess but she was allowed to do anything she pleased.<p>

She is a very cheerful and beautiful woman, never so spoiled or mean. Someone who everyone liked. She also had a bad side which nobody wanted to see.

Lucy sat at her desk as she wrote in her novel, something she always dreamed of accomplishing. Becoming an author was one of her dream goals.

She heard a knock on her door and soon her mother came in. Lucy smiled as she stood up, putting her things away.

"Mama! What can I do for you?" She smiled. Layla smiled back at her. "Lucy, we're going out. You should get ready."

"Alright, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now hurry now! You know papa hates waiting."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy said as she ran to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and came out, drying her hair and getting dressed. Lucy pulled on a blue blouse and skinny jeans. She wore heels and did everything else.

She really didn't like wearing dresses since she always wore them when she was younger and she hated it.

She tries not to wear dresses and so she wore pants most of the time now.

She quickly went out to the carriage and got in next to her mother. Layla smiled as Judo frowned in disappointment.

"Lucy, you should have worn something more appropriate."

"Isn't this appropriate?"

"No, a dress would have been better. Like your mother."

"Honey, it's alright. It's not that special." Layla tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

Lucy smiled and snickered silently as Judo sighed. Moments passed until they came to a halt. "We're here, Mr. and Mrs. Heartfillia."

"Thank you." Judo said as the three got out of the carriage and headed into the big house. Lucy was in awe as she looked around. Everything was so beautiful and so clean. Nothing compared to her house.

The three came inside going to the living room, sitting down and waiting. "This place is so nice." Lucy commented.

"Isn't it?"

"Yup. Have you been here mama?"

"Of course I have."

"When?" Layla giggled and pat her hand. "Just wait a bit." She winked. Lucy sighed and leaned back on the sofa, putting her right leg over her left.

What were they doing here? Where are they in the first place?

"I have to use the bathroom." Lucy said as she stood up. A maid showed her the way and Lucy looked around then finally going inside the bathroom. The bathroom was also so clean.

After using the bathroom and checking herself in the mirror she opened the door, turning to her right she smashed into someone.

Lucy fell on top of someone and they felt really warm and sort of sweaty.

She looked up and her eyes widen as she saw a boy about her age looking at her with his eyebrow raised. "Who the hell are you?"

"Is that the way you say hi to people?"

"I asked who you are."

"Hi to you too then." Lucy said standing up and dusting herself off. She held her hand out and he grabbed it, standing up.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" He asked. Lucy had to tilt her head upwards as she looked at the tall stranger. "I'm Lucy and I have no idea. My parents came here taking me along with them."

"Oh, hi Luigi. I'm Natsu."

"LUCY." She glared. He smirked and ruffled her hair. "You're weird." Lucy kept glaring as she tried fixing her hair. "Says the guy who has pink hair. . ." She mumbled.

"Oi! My dad has red hair!"

"Good to know, Pinky." Natsu glared at her. "My name is Natsu, Blondie." Lucy glared at him this time. "I thought you were going to be nice."

"And I thought you were going to be pretty." Lucy gasped as she smacked him. "Jerk."

"Weirdo."

"I'm not weird!"

"Uh, yeah you are."

"Shut up!"

"Make me." Natsu smirked looking down on her. "Don't think that I can't hurt you because I'm shorter and a girl." Lucy growled.

"I would like to see you try." Lucy smiled and kicked his leg making him yelp in pain. "You damn blonde, why'd you kick me?" He hissed. "You said you wanted to see."

"I didn't think you'll do it."

"Well I did." Natsu stood up again glaring at her. "You think you're so smart?"

"I definitely know I'm smarter than you."

"Why you -!" Lucy kicked his leg again and he hisses in pain clutching on it again. "See?" Lucy smiled as she walked away from him. "Bitch. . ." Natsu muttered as he watched her walk away.

He limped towards his room to shower and get dressed. He heard that his parents invited someone over and they were bringing their daughter with them. '

_If that's their daughter . . . Tch.'_ Natsu thought as he dressed into a t-shirt and jeans. He walked down to the living room and he saw his parents there talking with the other family. Lucy was there too, smiling all innocently.

Lucy glanced towards his direction and smiled wickedly. Natsu snorted walking towards his parents and sitting down in next to his mom.

"Natsu, honey!" Grandine smiled. "Yeah. . ."

"Where'd you run off to?"

"I shot some hoops."

"Oh, a basketball player?" Layla smiled. "Sort of." Natsu shrugged. "Anyways, Lucy this is Natsu." Layla said pointing at Natsu.

"Oh I know." Lucy smiled looking at Natsu with her one of her legs on top of her other. Natsu glared at her and leaned against the couch. "You do?"

"Yup, we met on the way back."

"I see, isn't he handsome?" Lucy stared at Natsu and smiled sweetly. "Of course, he's just so handsome and cute I want to hug him to death." Natsu leaned forward as he put his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, Lucy is such a cutie." Natsu smirked staring at the blonde. Lucy looked at him in disgust but held a smile to cover it.

"So cute I just want to keep her." Natsu grinned. '_And torture her_.'

"Well then what we're going to say makes it easier." Grandine smiled. Natsu and Lucy looked at Grandine, confused.

"You two are going to get married!" Natsu and Lucy's eyes widen as the exchanged looks and shot up in their seats.

"Marry? I hate this idiot!" They yelled in unison pointing to one another. "Idiot? Who are you calling an idiot?" They glared at each other once more.

"Stop copying me!"

"Pinky, stop saying what I'm saying!"

"I can say what I want, Blondie."

"You little-!", "Lucy-Chan. Don't you like Natsu?" Grandine asked. Lucy faced Grandine and smiled sweetly. "Of course I love Natsu."

"Ew."

"I love Natsu to die in a hole." The adults gasped as Natsu grabbed Lucy wrist and smirked devilishly. "Oh Lucy-_Chan_. You're so funny." His grip tightened and Lucy winced in pain.

"I was laughing so much when we first met too. Why are you so funny?" He gripped tighter making Lucy's hand go numb.

"Oh, you were joking?" Grandine laughed softly. "Of course she was." Natsu said looking at Lucy. "Let go of my hand, freak." Lucy whispered glaring at him.

"Sure I'll take you on a walk! Let's go!" Natsu yanked her arm and pushed her out the door.

"We'll be back, please excuse us." Natsu grinned leaving with Lucy. A long silence came between the adults and Igneel spoke up.

"Lucy's a very beautiful and charming young lady."

"Don't forget scary."

~**X**~

"Ouch, I said to let go of me freak! I didn't want a walk!"

"Just shut up and follow me you loud mouth."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOUD MOUTH, ASSHOLE?" Natsu let her wrist go and stopped in front of the garden, facing her. Lucy stared at him rubbing her wrist. "That hurt."

"Look here, big boobs –", "ITS LUCY AND DON'T LOOK AT MY CHEST!" Lucy screeched covering her chest and blushing hard.

Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Anyways what my mom said is definitely a big NO. I'm not marrying someone like you."

"I won't agree to it anyways. I don't want to marry you; I want to marry someone I love."

"Then go tell my mom."

"I would have if you didn't drag me out here!" Lucy yelled while Natsu smirked. "You're quite interesting." Lucy blushed in embarrassment and tried looking mad.

"S-Shut up! Take me back you jerk!" Natsu ignored her as he turned the other way and started walking.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lucy yelled. "Back inside, you better follow before you get lost." Lucy huffed and quickly ran after him.

He's such an ass.

* * *

><p>Lucy bowed in front of the adults as Natsu stood behind her. "I'm sorry but I refuse to marry Natsu." Lucy said. Grandine and Layla both gasped as Igneel and Judo stared at her wide eyed.<p>

"Lucy. . ." Layla said. "Sorry mother, but I want to marry someone I love. I . . . really don't like Natsu."

"Sorry, Honey. But it's already been decided."

"Don't I have my own freedom to marry whoever I want?"

"But we already decided this. We can't just switch."

"Mom! Dad! I don't want to marry her!" Natsu said pointing towards Lucy. "Natsu, stop arguing and accept what fate had given you." Grandine scolded.

"This has nothing to do with fate! Dad!" Natsu looked at Igneel. Igneel sighed and shook his head.

"You should get to know Lucy-Chan more. I'm sure you'll love her."

"I do know her, and I don't like her."

"Mama, Papa. . ." Lucy begged looking at them. "It's been decided since you two weren't even born. Get to know each other; you two will fall in love with each other immediately." Lucy huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I refuse to."

"Same here."

* * *

><p>"Kyaah!" Lucy screamed as she fell on the floor on top of Natsu. "Enjoy." Igneel grinned closing the door then locking it. Lucy quickly stood up, jiggling the door knob.<p>

"It's no use. We're locked in here." Natsu said standing up and dusting himself off. "No! I will not be trapped in here!" Lucy yelled banging on the door.

"Mama! Papa! Someone! Please help!"

"The door is sound proof too."

"Damn it, why?"

"How should I know?" Lucy groaned in frustration as she saw a window. She quickly went towards it but then a bar fence covered it up.

Lucy opened the doors to the balcony and looked down. She quickly pulled back falling down on her butt. Natsu went to her side, grabbing her and lifting her up a bit.

"Uhh, are you okay?"

"T – Too high up. . ."

"What?" Lucy pointed towards the balcony and Natsu went towards it, looking down. They were all the way up in the third floor.

"You're afraid of heights?"

"And the dark, and lightning, and some other stuff. . ."

"Damn, you're a wuss."

"It's called being a girl, thank you very much." Natsu snorted and shook his head. "I know a girl who's scary as crap."

"Oh really? Who is she?"

"Her name is Erza. She's like a monster." Lucy laughed and tsked. "I don't believe you."

"You should. I'm going to be your husband soon." Lucy stopped laughing as her face heated up. Her cheeks burned a healthy pink and Natsu grinned, satisfied.

"How cute, you even have a cute side to you."

"N-No! Shut up!" Natsu snickered again and looked outside. "I wonder how long we have to stay in here. . ."

"I hope not so long. I have a life to live!" Lucy shouted going back inside. Natsu rolled his eyes and followed her in. "I have to meet up with people tomorrow. . ." Natsu sighed.

"Guess your little play date is canceled. Boo-hoo." Natsu glared at her and Lucy smiled mockingly. "You sure are pissing me off."

"Good, my job here is done." Lucy said lying down on the bed. "Hey big boobs, are you asleep?" Natsu asked.

"MY NAME IS LUCY." She screeched making Natsu snicker. "Oh well, might as well get used to you." Natsu walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"Come on; let me know more things about you."

"I don't want to. I don't like you even one bit so end of conversation."

"Aren't you nice?"

"I know, thank you." Natsu huffed and turned around, poking her side. Lucy let out a squeal as she jerked, sitting up straight. "Get up and tell me some things about you."

"No."

"Okay then I'll start."

"I said no you dimwit."

"I was born on the first day of summer and raised here my whole life." He started while Lucy groaned covering her face with the pillow.

"I have a blue cat named Happy and I also have a little sister named Wendy. She's 6 years younger than us and right now at our grandma's house. She's trying to become a doctor and our grandma helping her out with her studies. I also –", "How long are you going to keep talking?"

"As long as I want to. Why don't you start then?"

"Fine then." Lucy sighed sitting up and hugging the pillow between her arms.

"I was born on the first day July. . . I'm an only child and my favorite color is blue." Lucy tried thinking of more things to say. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to read and write."

"How boring." Lucy shot him a dirty look and Natsu continued. "Been on a date before?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Man, your life is a piece of shit." Natsu said looking at her and putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Lucy glared at him swatting his hand away.

"Like your life is more fun than mine." Natsu grinned widely. "Of course!" Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, fine. Last question,"

"Lay it on me."

"Have you ever been kissed?" Lucy looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Kissed?"

"Yup." Lucy stared at him for a while before shaking her head. "No. Have you?" Natsu grinned nodding.

Lucy's lips involuntarily turned into a pout. Somehow it made her feel a bit jealous. "O-Oh. . . Who's the girl?"

"She's very beautiful but she can be a real bitch."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Met today."

"And you two kissed?"

"Yup. You see?" Natsu leaned forward, his lips meeting Lucy's. Lucy's eyes widen as she looked at Natsu who was kissing her. Lucy's hands moved up to his chest, trying to push him away but she sunk into it.

She moved her hands around his neck and kissed him back, blushing madly.

Natsu grinned and pulled back a bit, keeping his arms around her waists.

"Hey. . . I think I sort of fallen for you."

"I think so too."


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Hey. . . I think I sort of fallen for you."_

_"I think so too."_

* * *

><p>A bubbly blonde stood in front of the stove cooking something and humming an unknowable tune to herself. It was morning and she had one heck of a good night sleep last night.<p>

She was all warm and comfortable. She first thought she might be sleeping with Natsu but when she looked to her side he was sleeping on the couch in the weirdest way she's ever seen.

After last night she felt very happy. They found out more things about each other and they both confessed they've fallen for each other just a bit.

A smile spread across her lips as she put the eggs and bacon on one plate then putting the pan back on the stove.

She grabbed the two plates and then put them on the table, going back to a cabinet to reach for some bowls for cereal.

She looked up and saw that the bowls were all the way up on the top shelf. Lucy groaned and got on her tippy toes, trying to grab the bowls.

"Just a little bit. . ." Lucy said biting her tongue and reaching her fingers up all the way up. She felt something cool against the tip of her finger and smiled.

"I got it!" She said trying to reach for it but failed stepping back on her feet. "So close." Lucy pouted huffing.

"Eh?" Lucy looked up to see a muscular arm reaching up and grabbing the bowls. She spun around to meet eyes with her future husband, Natsu Dragneel.

"Reaching for these?" He grinned holding the bowls up. Lucy flushed a bit and nodded thanking him.

"You're awake." She said walking towards the table and setting the bowls down. "Yeah, been so for a while." He yawned stretching.

Lucy smiled and sat down. "Come on, Pinky. Time for breakfast."

"Food!" Natsu shouted running to his seat and started digging in. Lucy's eyes widen in shock as she saw how fast and disgustingly he ate.

"Another trait I hate. . ." Lucy mumbled to herself. "Hmm? Did you sah sumfing?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Idiot!"

"Youh coofing ish gooh."

"What?" Natsu swallowed and whipped his mouth, grinning. "I said your cooking is good." Lucy flushed a bit and looked down at her plate.

"T – Thanks. . ."

"You're welcome! I'm so lucky I'm marrying someone as good as you!"

"What do you mean by that? You only like me for my cooking?"

"I never said that."

"You just said it right now!" Natsu shook his head in disapproval, drinking his milk. "Nope."

"Than what do you like about me?" Natsu grinned at her and continued eating his breakfast. "I'll tell you one day." He said making Lucy pout.

"And when will that be?" She asked trying to squeeze it out of him. "The day we get married."

"I already told you I'm not going to marry you!"

"Then you won't find out."

"How about I give you something in exchange of your answer?" Lucy smiled. Natsu glanced at her direction interested in what she had to say. He gulped down his food and whipped his mouth looking at her.

"Go on." He said. Lucy smiled and grabbed her cup of milk, swishing it around. "I'll give you anything you want that is I can do. However then you'll tell me what you think of me."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything." Natsu smirked and Lucy felt like she just did a horrible thing. "Even be my maid for a month?"

"Why not?"

"Kiss me?"

"Sure."

"Read me a book?"

"Okay." Natsu's smirk grew wider as she agreed to everything he was saying. "Even. . ." He trailed off making Lucy wonder what.

"Have sex with me?" Lucy flushed as her eyes widen. "W – What?" She gasped, shocked on what he just said. "You heard me." He said drinking the last bit of his milk and finishing off his plate.

He stood up walking towards the sink while Lucy sat in her seat, flushed and embarrassed.

Natsu dumped his dirty dishes in the sink, turning around and leaning against the sink he looked at his blushing fiancé.

"Oi, are you still alive?"

"Natsu . . ."

"Hmm?" He watched her stand up and walk towards him, standing in front of him. He stared at her as she lifted her left hand up.

"Do you see this hand?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not blind you know."

"What's missing from it?" Natsu silently counted each finger to see if she wasn't missing any. "I don't know; nothing?"

"No, you're wrong." Natsu carefully watched her right hand go up and point to her ring finger. "There's no ring." She replied. Natsu raised a brow confused. "So?"

"Look, you're my supposed to be fiancé and you hadn't even proposed to me!"

"I thought we're not going to do this." Lucy shook her head and tsked, crossing her arms. "I don't mind with the marriage but I am not sleeping with you, touching you, or anything until I see a ring on this finger!" Lucy said giving him sides glance.

Natsu stared at her for a moment before a grin spread to his lips. "So you're saying you won't do anything for me or do anything to me unless I propose to you?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then! I didn't like you that much anyways! This is perfect!" Lucy's jaw dropped as Natsu grinned and walked away from her.

"Hey! What do you mean by that, jerk?"

"I'm saying I don't care."

"What is that supposed to mean? You said you liked me yesterday night!" Natsu turned towards her and grinned widely.

"I do like you. But not as much as that I want to keep you forever."

"What about that kiss last night then?"

"That's how I say I like you to girls." Lucy bit her lower lip looking at him with sad eyes. She can't believe he just said that.

So what everything he said was a lie? Lucy felt like crying and she lowered her head in disappointment. "Are you crying?"

"N – No." Lucy replied as she sniffled. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the floor, making it obvious she was crying.

"Hey. . . I'm not good with crying girls."

"You're a mean bastard! I don't want to see you ever again!" Lucy yelled throwing a bowl at his head. Natsu yelped in pain as the bowl came in contact with his head.

He saw Lucy run out of the kitchen crying. "W – Wait, Lucy!" He yelled about to chase after her but lost his footing, falling on the floor.

"Damn it," He cursed standing back up and chasing after his crying fiancé. "LUCY!" He yelled looking for her.

She couldn't possibly run off somewhere. They were locked in here and there wasn't much places to hide. He checked under the bed, closet, balcony, kitchen, and everywhere he could see.

He went towards the bathroom gripping on the doorknob. This was the last place he could check. He jiggled the doorknob to find it locked.

'_Bingo._' He thought knocking on the door. "Oi! Lucy! Are you in there?"

"Go away!"

"I knew it, hey, come out."

"I said go away!" Natsu sighed and leaned against the door. "Don't make me kick this door open." Natsu heard nothing coming from the other side and groaned.

He was pretty sure there was a phone in here for emergencies. He walked away to go find the phone and when he found it he dialed the first number that came in mind. His sister.

She always had his back in hard times and this was one hell of a hard time. "_Hello?_" A familiar bubbly voice sang from the other side. "WENDY!"

"_Hi Natsu-Nii! I heard you're getting married! Congratulations!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I need your help."

"_Sure! With what?"_

"I need you to run some errands for me."

"_Okay! What are they?"_

"First get me a dozen roses than buy an engagement ring. I don't care what just buy one that catches your eye. I'll pay you back later."

* * *

><p>Lucy opened the bathroom door, looking both sides. She's been in the bathroom for the pass three hours and she was getting tired of staying there.<p>

She washed her face and now accepted that Natsu doesn't like her and she needed to just get over it. She got out of the bathroom and went to her closet, taking some fresh clothes.

Her parents seriously want this wedding since they sent _all_ her stuff to her.

Lucy quickly changed clothes and turned around to jump in surprise. Natsu stood in front of her with his hands behind his back and grinning widely.

"You finally came out."

"What's it to you?"

"Come on, dear. Don't be so sour."

"Who are you calling dear, freak?" Natsu huffed and kept his loving grin. Trying not to yell or frown. "Hey guess what?" He said.

Lucy looked at him quizzically and pushed him away, walking towards the bed. She sat down on it and stretched. "I said, guess what?"

"I don't care, I don't want to know."

"Don't be so difficult. Just say what!" Lucy glared at him and Natsu felt a chill run down his back. '_She's like Erza's rival_.' He thought.

"What do you want? Do you want to insult me more? Can't you see that I don't want to see you but throw you off a cliff?" Natsu sweat dropped and came closer to her. "Do you really hate me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Super, super sure?"

"Yes. What is with you asking so many stupid questions? Did you finally snap?" Natsu snorted and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I said all that, I was just joking." He grinned. Lucy eyed him cautiously. "Liar."

"No seriously. I'm sorry I said that, do you think you can give me a second chance?"

"But. . . I thought you didn't like me."

"I said I was joking. Look, you can be bitchy and a big baby but I like you. And maybe love if I get to know you more." Natsu shrugged nonchalantly.

Lucy bit her lip blushing. "Anyways, I want to say sorry." Natsu said pulling her hands from his back and revealing the dozen of roses.

Lucy gasped and looked at the roses he held in front of her, making her heart beat faster than its normal rate. '_He did this . . . for me?'_

"So what do you say? Give me a second chance?" Lucy stared at him for a moment before a warm smile came to her lips.

She took the roses from him and smiled. "Yes, of course." She stood up to give him a hug. Natsu stopped her mid way making her look at him weirdly.

"Remember what you said this morning?"

"Oh! I forgot about that!"

"No wait, look." Natsu said pointing towards some random place behind her. Lucy spun around to see what he pointed out while Natsu quickly took something out of his pocket.

"Huh? I don't see anything." She turned back around looking at him and then at the thing he held out in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" Natsu asked as he held the ring out in front of her. Lucy gasped, her eyes widening. "N – Natsu. . ."

"Wait, that's not how you do it." Natsu said kneeling in front of her. "That's better." He grinned looking at her. Lucy stared at him with wide and shocked full eyes.

"I like you. But then again I don't like you. I think if we tried spending more time together I think we'll end up loving each other so why not give it a try?"

"N – Natsu I –"

"It's okay if you don't want to." Natsu shrugged. "Don't want to? Natsu!" Lucy shouted tackling him into a hug.

Natsu fell backwards with Lucy on top of him, hugging him tightly. "O – Oi, you're a bit heavy. . ."

"Natsu! Of course! I didn't know you could be like this!"

"Could be like what?"

"So nice and romantic! I accept! I'll try harder to like you too." Lucy smiled pulling back a bit and looking at him in the eyes.

Natsu saw those brown orbs twinkle and he grinned. He took her left hand, slipping the ring on her fourth finger. "Now you're mine."

"Don't make it sound like I'm some object."

"Alright, now about this morning. . ." Natsu said looking at her, sitting up so Lucy sat on his lap while they still sat on the floor.

"Hmm?" She looked at him. "Do you still want to know what I think about you?"

"Yes, please."

"But first I want a kiss."

"K – Kiss?" Lucy blushed staring at him with pure horror in her eyes. "Yup. We need to get used to kissing, right? Since we're engaged after all."

"W – Wait! If I do kiss you . . . will you tell me?"

"Sure." Lucy hesitated blushing than she quickly leaned forward and pecked his lips. She squealed as soon as she did and pulled back immediately, jumping off his lap and blushing furiously.

Natsu chuckled and stood up, dusting his clothes off.

"You're cute." Natsu said. "And funny," He took a step towards her making Lucy take one back. "And a weirdo." Another step forward and another back.

"Pretty stupid too." Lucy scoffed stepping back once more. "But you're beautiful. Bitchy, nice, and very sexy." Lucy blushed harder, backing against the wall.

Natsu smirked and trapped her between his arms. "So, wifey. What do you think about me?"

"W – Wifey?"

"Yup, now why don't you try calling me Hubby?" He grinned childishly. Lucy blushed pouting.

"Can you back off a bit? I – I need my personal space." Natsu took a step back looking at her with so much intensity Lucy felt like she was going to explode. "I think you're cute."

"Is that all?"

"No, you're a jerk. Sweet, idiotic, tall, cute, handsome, and . . . . Such an asshole." Natsu snickered and opened his arms, scooping her up in his arms.

Lucy squeaked in protest, yelling at him to put her down. "Let me down!"

"Heey Wifey~" Natsu purred. Lucy flushed staring at him in a bashful manner. He's a complete different person than she knew 5 minutes ago.

"I'll make you mine tonight."

"H – how do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple, just make sure you scream my name as loud as you can." Natsu smirked dropping her on the bed. Lucy blushed violently shrieking.

"NAAATSU! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Good, now just get the other stuff out and then it's perfect!"

"IDIOT!"


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Good, now just get the other stuff out and then it's perfect!"_

_"IDIOT!"_

* * *

><p>Lucy stretched her body and sighed sitting her book down. It was nice to be finally out of that room. Especially since she didn't have to be around that idiot for so long.<p>

They could admit they liked each other and stuff but that doesn't mean they are completely in love with each other. Lucy still disliked Natsu just a bit.

But some parts of her liked him. It was very complicated that she just wanted to rip her hair out in frustration.

While Lucy was thinking hard she felt a tug on the back of her head, making her golden locks drop down to her sides and face.

She tilted her head backwards and saw Natsu grinned with the hair tie in his hands. "Hi there."

"What the hell Natsu! I liked my hair!"

"Well I like your hair better down."

"That was a perfect bun! Great going, jerk!" Natsu chuckled and pulled her hair back again.

"Fine, fine. I'll tie your hair for you again." Lucy sighed and silently waited for him to tie her hair again. "Your hair is so soft."

"I know."

"Pft, Miss Perfect seems angry."

"I'm not miss perfect and I'm not angry!" Natsu rolled his eyes pulling her hair up. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house. . ." Natsu replied. Lucy mentally slapped herself as she forgot she was at his house. She's living in his house now.

Ever since she showed everyone that Natsu proposed and they were officially engaged, she started living at the Dragneel's. Lucy heard a groan from Natsu and he tugged on her hair hard, making her yelp in pain.

"What are you doing to me?" Lucy shouted looking at Natsu. "Your hair is annoying. I can't tie it." Lucy snatched the hair tie from him and growled.

"Idiot," She said quickly tying her hair into a bun and leaning against the couch again.

Natsu sat next to Lucy amazed. "How do you tie your hair so easily?"

"Great, you're asking stupid questions again." Natsu gave her a glare, pinching both of her cheeks. "Repeat that again, Luigi."

"_LUCY_." She growled pinching his cheeks also. Natsu pulled harder and Lucy whimpered, pulling on his harder. "That hurts, weirdo!"

"You started it, Pinky!" Natsu let go and tackled her on the couch, getting on top of her. "That hurt, Luce." Lucy gasped blushing and looking at him with wide eyes.

He smirked at her and leaned down, rubbing his cheeks with hers. "Oh my precious Lucy..!" He said in a high pitched voice.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Get off me, Fatass."

"Hey! I'm not fat! This is all muscle!"

"Yeah, yeah get off me." Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. Natsu grinned and sat up looking at her.

A pause came until Natsu broke it startling the poor blonde. "Hey weirdo!" Natsu suddenly shouted, putting his hand on her knee.

Lucy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Let's go meet my friends!"

"You mean the ones from last time that you had to cancel?" Natsu nodded and took his phone out, scrolling down his list. "Suuure."

Natsu leaned against the couch putting the phone to his ears and looked at his fiancé who was lying down and playing with the ends of her hair.

"Hello? Oh hey, I just want to know if you want to meet up today. Just you and Erza." A pause came before a grin stretched across his face. "Great! See you guys in 2 hours!" Natsu said closing his phone and standing up.

"Come on Luigi! Time to get ready!"

"But, I'm so comfortable right now."

"No, get up." Natsu said. Lucy shook her head looking at him. Natsu groaned and looked at the clock. Lucy usual takes 2 hours to get ready and the time was ticking away.

He quickly scooped her up in his arms, walking back to their room. Lucy squeaked in protest, blushing madly.

"H – Hey! Abduction!" Lucy squealed. Natsu laughed and set her down in their room. "Hurry, get ready."

"I'm going to shower so no peeking."

"Or we could take one together."

"No..!" Lucy shouted blushing once more. Natsu snickered and jumped on the bed, lying down on the stomach. "Whatever, hurry up." He said.

Lucy sighed and left for the bathroom. As she bathe, got dressed, did her makeup, and finished it off with a pair of heels it took about an hour and 30 minutes.

Lucy quickly went to go wake up Natsu since they only had 30 minutes left.

She went towards their queen size bed and saw Natsu was snoring away. Lucy smiled and kneeled beside the bed, staring at his sleeping face for a while.

He looked so cute. She reached up and poked his cheek. "Hey, Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"Time to wake up~"

"10 more minutes. . ."

"You only have 20 minutes left." Natsu's eyes shot open looking at Lucy, startling her. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Lucy put a hand where her heart was and sighed.

Are his friends really that important?

* * *

><p>"Wait, Natsu..! I'm tired, let's take a break!" Lucy whined as Natsu dragged her along. Natsu ignored her, continuing to drag her.<p>

"We can't! We're already late!" Natsu said as his face paled. "But my legs are tired!" Natsu stopped and faced her, picking her up on his shoulder.

Lucy squeaked and screamed as Natsu ran off with her on his shoulder. "Natsu Dragneel, if you do not put me down right now I'll scream kidnap!"

"Okay." Natsu let go of Lucy's hips as she fell into the fountain. People stopped and laughed at Lucy as she popped back up, gasping for air.

Natsu started laughing, holding hit gut and slapping his knee. "Natsu!"

"You told me to drop you!" He said laughing harder. Lucy glared and pouted flipping her hair to the side. "Oh come on Luce, it was a joke."

"A joke?" She hissed. Natsu gulped and grinned nervously, nodding slightly. "You idiot! Help me out!" Lucy screeched. He jumped and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the fountain.

"Great! I'm all wet." Natsu snickered and smirked at her. "That's what she said. . ." Lucy shot him a look showing she wasn't in the mood. Natsu quickly looked away and started whistling some unknown tune.

"What am I going to do? I need new clothes, and your friends are going to be here soon. . ."

"I think I saw a stand that sold cheap clothes back there."

"Can you guy buy me some?"

"Alright."

"Hurry!" Natsu nodded taking his jacket off and handing it to her. He ran off to go buy some clothes for Lucy, leaving her by the fountain.

Lucy sighed and sat in a bench, shivering a bit. Why did he have to drop her in there? He must be so stupid. . .

Natsu came back couple minutes later with a bag full of cheap clothes. She went to the local bathroom and went to go change into the skirt and t-shirt he bought. When they get home, she was so going to kill him.

Lucy came back out and handed him the bag full of her wet clothes. "At least you bought something cute."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"Now where are we supposed to meet you friends?"

"Crap! Erza is going to kill me!" Natsu panicked grabbing her wrist and running off with her.

Lucy followed him until up ahead they saw a two people waiting around. A red haired female and a black haired male.

Lucy stared at the black haired male. It wasn't that he was so handsome but he looked so familiar in some cases. Lucy heard Natsu yell at them and they walked a bit faster.

When she got there, the short haired sliver haired female jumped on him giving him a hug.

The others greeted and some complained while the red head smacked him. Lucy kept staring at the man, she knew him front somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ahhh, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Lucy! She's my . . . fiancée." A pause came before Erza and Gray started yelling. They asked questions and starting screaming until Lucy snapped and pointed at Gray.

"Coffee beans!" Natsu and Erza stared at her weirdly except for Gray who stared back at her, shocked. "No way, creams and sugar?"

"I knew it! It _is_ you!"

"Aha, didn't know it was you. Thought you looked familiar."

"I thought that too! Oh how I missed you!" Lucy pounced on him, hugging him close. Gray hugged her back grinning slightly.

Lucy felt like she heard a low growl but at the same time, she thought she was hallucinating so she let it go. "How are you coffee beans?"

"I'm fine creams and sugar."

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Coffee beans? Creams and sugar?"

"Oh Natsu! I didn't know you were friend with him!" Lucy smiled brightly pointing towards Gray. Natsu frowned looking at her. "How do you know him?"

"Oh, I met him at a coffee shop! It was a weird encounter." Lucy laughed a bit with Gray. Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her away from him.

"Don't touch this pervert."

"Who you calling a pervert, idiot?"

"There's only one and that's you."

"Natsu, you're more perverted than he is." Gray laughed and pointed at him while Natsu glared at Lucy.

"Oh if I can interrupt, I'm Erza." The red haired woman smiled sweetly. Lucy smiled back. "Hello Erza, I'm Lucy!"

"So, how did you meet Natsu?"

"Oh, Ehh, our parents. . . It's a long story." Lucy laughed nervously. "I've got time, why don't you tell us it?"

"And while you're at it, tell us how you met this thing." Natsu growled pointing towards Gray. Gray smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jealous?"

"Am not!"

"Quiet fighting you two! Come on Lucy, let's go somewhere and talk."

"Can we get some cake while at it?" Erza smile at her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I think you and I will get along just fine." Lucy smiled back, walking away with her.

Natsu and Gray glared at each other and started following the girls. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

~**X**~

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Gray all sat down at a table at a bakery. Lucy and Natsu sat next to each other as Gray and Erza did.

They ordered what they wanted and as they waited, Lucy started explaining how she met Natsu. How she suddenly got carried away to his house and how rudely Natsu talked to her.

Then how they both got locked in a room for a week and got closer while hating each other. It was a nice memory. Very lovely.

As their order came, Erza shot Natsu a death glare. She hated how he treated her; Erza seems very fond of Lucy already.

"A – Alright, now tell us how you and Gray met." Natsu gulped sinking down in his seat. Lucy looked at Gray from across the table and smiled.

"It was about couple months ago in a coffee shop nearby." Lucy said starting to remember their fateful encounter.

-COUPLE MONTHS AGO-

_Lucy Heartfillia ran inside a coffee shop as she tried dodging from getting too wet. It was pouring outside and she didn't have an umbrella or anything to shield her with. _

_Lucy came inside, drying off inside. She hated to get wet, it made her feel uncomfortable. Lucy sat down at the counter and smiled at the cashier. _

_She smiled back, ready to take her order. "Can I get some ice coffee please?"_

"_Right away ma'am." As the lady left, Lucy waited, reading a book. When the lady came back, Lucy left to put some cream and sugar into her cup. _

_She turned and grabbed some creams and sugar, putting them in and as she held her cup, this guy came and smashed into her._

_Spilling his coffee onto her and Lucy spilling her creams and sugar onto him. They both fell onto the floor with'Oof'._

_Lucy groaned and looked at the front of her shirt, a big coffee stain on it. Gray looked up and scrunched his face up, cream and sugar all over him._

_ Lucy looked up at him and gasped, standing up. "I'm so sorry!"_

"_Nah, its fine. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine but you. . ."_

"_I'm fine." Gray stood up. Lucy and Gray started apologizing and helped clean each other up, feeling a bit bad about their mistake. _

_After they were finished Gray and Lucy spent their time together talking a bit. _

_Finally when it stopped raining and it was almost past 10, Lucy yawned. Gray noticed and stood up from his seat, grabbing his jacket._

_ "Well, you should get going. You seem tired."_

"_B – But..! I wanna talk some more!"_

"_Heh, we'll talk next time."_

"_Are we going to meet again?" Lucy asked frowning a bit. Gray shrugged and pats Lucy's head. "Maybe, see you, Creams and sugar." Lucy stared at him and smiled a bit. _

_"Bye coffee beans." Gray grinned and walked away, waving bye. Lucy smiled and waved back, watching him disappears._

_ She sighed and grabbed her cup of coffee, smiling widely. "Is he your boyfriend?"_

"_W – What? No!"_

-END-

Gray and Lucy smiled, nodding proudly while Natsu and Erza stared at them weirdly. That was so weird.

"What a lovely . . . meeting."

"Yes! Yes it was."

"It's good to see you again too, Coffee beans." Lucy smiled. Gray smiled back nodding. "By the way, what's your name?" Lucy asked. "You don't even know his name? Sad." Natsu tsked tipping back in his chair.

Lucy shot him a glare and pushed his chair back, tripping him backwards. He fell on his back, groaning in pain.

Gray burst into laughter while Erza held back a laugh. Lucy snickered and drank some of her milkshake, satisfied.

"Man, I like you. Your name is Lucy right?" Gray asked. Lucy blushed a bit and nodded, smiling.

"I'm Gray. I've known this idiot for too long, but I'm glad you're here to knock some sense into him." He grinned. "Gray, than –"Lucy started but she fell backwards.

Natsu smirked as Lucy lied on the floor face first. She picked herself up and glared at Natsu who's smirk just got wider.

Lucy smacked him, hitting him repeatedly. "Idiot! I could have died!"

"Well you didn't!"

"Jerk, apologize!"

"No way!"

"Apologize! Now!"

"I said no!" Lucy and Natsu kept arguing back and forth until Lucy stopped and looked at him with a pout on her face. "Oh please, Natsu." Lucy said in a seductive voice.

Natsu stopped and stared at her with a blank stare and flushed cheeks. "W – Wha-?" Lucy smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

One way how she got things from people, she used her sex appeal.

"No."

"Urgh, I hate you!"

"You do?"

"Yes!" Lucy pouted crossing her arms and looking away. Natsu stared at her before grinning.

"Well, I don't. I like you."


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Yes!" Lucy pouted crossing her arms and looking away. Natsu stared at her before grinning._

_"Well, I don't. I like you."_

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she sat on the chair with her left leg over her right one. She pursued her lips as her mother, soon to be mother-in-law, and Natsu's younger sister sat next to her and across her yapping about which wedding dress or flowers she would like while she wasn't in the mood.<p>

"Lucy, Hun, look at this dress! Wouldn't this look perfect on you?" Layla smiled widely pointing at a dress.

"Oh, these flowers would look great with that dress!" Grandine squealed pointing at light pink and white flowers.

Lucy sighed and frowned, putting her elbow on her knee and leaning her head against her hand. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

Her newly made friends and her annoying idiot of a fiancée. "Lucy-Nee, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, Wendy, I'm fine."

"You seem a bit sad."

"Nah just tired." Lucy tried giving Wendy her best smile she could manage. Luckily she bought it, grinning back.

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes a bit, rethinking a bit what Natsu had told her this morning before she was abducted by the girls.

_"I can be princely! Watch me! I'll be your prince charming! I'll be there when you need me the most! . . . Wait, on second thought, can Dragons be princely too?_"

A small smile spread across her lips as she imagined the pink haired idiot in her mind, grinning widely and making her smile even wider.

"Hey, weirdo!" Lucy's eyes opened and looked to see onyx eyes staring at her.

Lucy's eyes widen as a scream came and she slammed her back into the back of the chair she was sitting in.

She clutched the spot where her heart pounded loudly and she had a slight blush across her cheeks.

"N – Natsu!" She heard the others giggle and Natsu snicker.

"You were smiling like an idiot," And with that, he flashed a grin. "And I couldn't help but give you a little scare."

Lucy stared at him, wanting to smack him with so much force that he wouldn't be able to wake up for weeks but then again, she wants to tackle him into a hug and yell at him for taking so long to rescue her from this _torture_.

So, she did both. She kicked him right in the jaw and he fell backwards on the table, groaning in pain.

The woman watched in horror while Wendy looked like in the verge of tears.

"Damn it Lucy! What the fu-?" Natsu started but soon Lucy jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Natsu's eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the blonde girl in his arms. "Where the hell were you? I thought you were supposed to be my prince charming you idiot!" She hugged him tighter.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I'm here now . . . with this huge-ass bruise on my face thanks to you, stupid."

"Shut up and get some ice for it later."

"How about now before my sexy face is ruined?"

"It already is, now shush." Natsu sat up and picked Lucy up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"And off to the kitchen we go." Natsu sang before disappearing into the kitchen with Lucy on his shoulders.

"That scared me." Layla sighed putting a hand on her chest.

Grandine laugh nervously while Wendy whipped her tears away, smiling a bit.

"Nothing could hurt Natsu, he's just so. . . Natsu."

~**X**~

Lucy bent down in front of him, trying to ice his face while Natsu sat in a chair, hissing in pain. She frowned as the spot she kicked was bruised and swollen, making Natsu look like he was fat.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Lucy asked. "No shit," Natsu growled holding Lucy's hand which was keeping the ice pack up on his face.

She pressed it harder on his face and he hissed in pain again. "That hurts!"

"Then stop growling and glaring at me!"

"This is your fault, anyways!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it!" Natsu and Lucy both glared at each other for a second before Lucy pushed the ice pack harder on his face making Natsu yelp in pain. "I said that hurts!"

"Do this yourself then!" Lucy shouted before placing the ice pack on his lap and walking out the kitchen.

"Lucy, come back here!" Natsu called out for her but she was already gone.

Natsu sighed and went to go bandage the ice pack on his face. He needed to go chase after her and makeup with her before she's really pissed off.

Natsu got some bandages and wrapped the ice pack around his jaw and ran out to go find Lucy.

He might look a bit weird but he's home and it really doesn't matter. He past the girls who were picking out the dresses and Flowers that would match Lucy and walked up the stairs towards their room.

Natsu opened the door and looked around to see Lucy on their bed, staring at the ceiling. "Luce?"

"What? Are you here to yell at me again?"

"Depends." Lucy threw a pillow at him and he dodged sighing. "I was kidding, Lucy."

"I don't care. Go ice your face somewhere else!"

"I want to be with my Lovely fiancé." Natsu grinned earning a pillow chucked at his face.

He grabbed the pillow and taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Don't call me that!"

"But you are."

"I don't care! This is arranged anyways! I like Gray better then you! I _hate_ you!" Natsu stood there in shock as his eyes widen.

He had a hard grip on the pillow and he stared at the beloved blonde.

"You always tease me, always make me feel bad, always do something stupid, why can't you be more gentlemen like? You're _too_ reckless!"

"Are you really that dense?"

"What!" Lucy spat. Natsu ripped the ice pack off his face, dropping the pillow and ice pack onto the floor.

"Why do you think I always act like that?"

"What are you blabbing about, stupid?"

"You're an idiot if you haven't noticed it yet."

"You're insulting me again?" Lucy hissed.

"Why do you think I do all that to you? Why do you think I'm not yelling at my parents and running away from _you_? This stupid marriage. Why?" Lucy stared at him, eyebrows knitted together and face wrinkled together.

"Cause –"Natsu leaped onto the bed and pinned Lucy down on the bed. "I freaking love you!" Lucy stared at Natsu's onyx eyes with wide brown orbs, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Did you really think I hate you? I even slept with you! Kissed you and hugged you several times, I don't do that to anyone! Why can't you take a single hint, dumbass?" Natsu shouted.

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt like crying. She never knew Natsu felt this way about her.

He always was joking around, teasing her and it made her doubt that anything he says is a lie.

Even at the café when he confessed in front of Erza and Gray, she right away rejected making him shout and tease her more.

Eventually they had to leave since they were arguing too loudly and it ended up like this in the end.

Natsu's grip around Lucy's wrist loosened and he looked at her with such a pained look Lucy actually felt bad.

"Do you really . . . do you really prefer Gray then me?"

"Yes." Natsu frowned and got off Lucy, sitting on the bed in front of Lucy.

"I see, then sorry for –", "But I think you're much better than him." Natsu looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You can be all that but, I love you for who you are. Even if you're a pain in the ass most of the times." Lucy sighed putting her hand on her forehead.

"You take things too seriously!"

"Cause you say it so seriously!" Natsu snapped back. Lucy glared at him and stood up from the bed.

"I'll have to deal with _you_ for the rest of my life so become less annoying and more loveable."

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Whatever, I have to go downstairs and pick out my dress."

"I thought you hated it."

"I don't have another choice." Lucy sighed walking over to the door. "Unless. . ."

"What?"

"Save me you pathetic prince." Lucy said leaning against the door, looking at the pink haired man on the bed. "Pathetic?" He echoed. "I don't know, take me away or something. Please, honey?" Lucy asked sweetly making Natsu choke on his own spit.

"It's torture down there."

"Which one do you hate more? Me or the dress picking?"

"Both."

"Choose one, you bimbo."

"Oh sweetie, I would _never_ hate you! You are my fiancé after all!" Lucy squeaked sweetly. "Stop that!" Natsu blushed covering his mouth with his hand and looking away.

Lucy smiled. "What do you say?" Natsu stood up and walked over to her, grinning.

"Want to go play ping pong in the basement then?"

"You have a basement?"

"Yup, let's go. We can do that and other stuff down there."

"What do you mean other stuff?" Lucy asked as Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

"I don't mean anything perverted if you meant that." Natsu smirked looking left to right for anyone. She blushed and looked away. "W – Whatever."

"But if anyone comes downstairs, we have to start acting lovey dovey or they'll take you away for dress shopping. Our moms love when we get like that so they probably won't separate us."

"Got it!" Natsu smiled and took her down a flight of stairs, closing the top door. He turned on the lights and Lucy saw the ping pong table with other various types of games to play.

A couch with a TV was there, video games, a mini room to the side; it was like a mini play room.

"How come I never knew about this place?"

'I don't know, never came in mind." He replied blowing on the dust that was on the table.

Lucy coughed, waving her hand in the air to blow the dust away.

When the dust cleared away she saw Natsu smirking and holding up two paddles. "Ready to play?"

"Of course! Just to warn you, I'm a boss at ping pong." Lucy smirked grabbing the paddle from him.

Natsu also smirked tossing the ball in the air and catching it. "I am too, I play super fast so don't cry when I hit your face."

"I won't cry I'll just chuck this paddle at your face."

"Am I allowed to chuck it back then?"

"No!"

"Fine." Natsu shrugged getting ready to toss the ball up. Lucy watched carefully as he tossed it and hit the ball with so much force Lucy just screamed and ducked down as the ball hit the wall behind her.

"Point one for Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu shouted happily smirking.

"Hey! That's too hard! You could have seriously damaged someone or something!"

"I told you I play super fast." Lucy glared and grabbed the ball, smacking it hard towards him.

Natsu hit back, going back and forth super fast and hard. As they were going Natsu hit the ball hard, hitting Lucy right on her forehead.

She dropped her paddle, putting her hand on her forehead, cursing out loud.

Natsu started laughing out loudly and clutching his gut. "H – Hey! Shut up! That's hurt!"

"B – but that was so funny!" Natsu kept laughing louder. Lucy rubbed her forehead, tears in her eyes.

"Hurts. . ." She whimpered. Natsu stopped laughing as he looked over to her crying face.

He set his paddle down and went over towards her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Does it hurt a lot, sweetheart?"

"N – No shit, dumbass."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Natsu smirked uncovering her hand from her forehead. His eyes widen as he saw the red swollen spot on her forehead. "I think we're even now."

"I don't play to be even!"

"We need ice for your head before it gets bigger."

"It's hurts a lot thanks to yo –"Lucy started but Natsu cut her off, capturing her lips with his.

Her eyes got wide then fluttered closed, kissing him back.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lu -!" A maid opened the door calling out for her but suddenly stopped when she saw the couple making out in the middle of the room.

She giggled to herself, shutting the door again. Best not to disturb couples when they're lovey dovey.

Natsu pulled away and sighed, looking at her eyes. Lucy blushed hard staring back at him, a cute pout on her face.

"It's starting to throb. . ."

"I'll get you some ice." Natsu let her go and ran up the stairs to go get some ice. She plopped down on the couch, holding the swollen spot on her forehead.

"Tch, reckless idiot. . ." Lucy muttered looking to the side. Slowly a blush crossed her cheeks and a smile came to her lips.

"But he's mine."

~**X**~

"Oh, Natsu!" Grandine exclaimed as she saw Natsu pass by with a pack of ice in his hands.

"Hey," Natsu replied. "Where you going? Where's Lucy?"

"She's downstairs . . . moaning, probably." The woman in the room all shot him a curious or horrified look making him blink and tilt his head sideways. "What?"

"What's wrong with Lucy?"

"Oh, I accidently hit the ping pong ball too hard and now she has this huge bruise on her face."

"Natsu! What have you done?" Grandine screeched startling everyone.

"Tomorrow is your photo shoot and Lucy cannot have a single injury on her delicate body!" Grandine scolded. "Why not just cover it up with makeup?"

"Cause all we're putting on Lucy are some lip-gloss and mascara!" Natsu shrugged nonchalantly and grinned.

"Don't worry, Lucy's beautiful enough, I don't think the bruise will be a problem."

"You better hope so young man; take me to her so I could see this bruise."

"Oh same here!" Layla smiled standing up. He shrugged again and went downstairs to where the woman followed.

"Natsu? Is that you?" They heard a faint moan. "Yup! I brought ice with some woman. . ." Natsu said hoping down the stairs and running over to her.

Layla and Grandine came around the corner and saw Natsu kneeling down in front of her, holding the ice pack against her forehead.

"Awwh, you two." Layla smiled as her daughter blushed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"To check up on your bruise, dear."

"I'm fine."

"Lucy-dear, you know tomorrow is the photo shoot, right?"

"What!" Lucy exclaimed looking at Natsu. He shrugged, "I found out just now too."

"Oh no! What am I going to do?"

"That's why; we'll bump it to next week or so. Can we see your bruise?" Grandine asked.

Natsu pulled the ice pack away and the two women gasped, Grandine giving Natsu a smack behind his head.

"Lucy, does it hurt?" Layla asked as she sat next to her, cupping her face in her hands. "A little."

"Natsu, look what you done! We definitely need to bump it!"

"Then do it then!" Grandine shot him a look, smiling at Lucy. "Come on; let's go get a doctor to check up on you." Grandine held her hand out.

Lucy grabbed her hand and stood up. "Thank you." She smiled.

Grandine nodded and smiled back until Natsu pushed her away and took her spot next to Lucy.

"Come on, babe. Let's go give you some scary pointy shots!"

"Shots?" Lucy's face paled looking at him. "Yup! That hurt a lot!"

"I don't want any!"

"Too bad, you need some."

"NOO!" Lucy cried out loud making him laugh. "Just kidding!"

"You idiot! I hate you!"

"Nah, you looove me." Natsu smirked earning a smack once more.

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Go to hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

H~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Nah, you looove me." Natsu smirked earning a smack once more._

_"Can't you take a joke?"_

_"Go to hell!"_

* * *

><p>Lucy gasped for air as her mother made her wear one of the wedding dresses they have picked out last week.<p>

Layla quickly unzipped the dress and frowned as Lucy's face became the pale completion she once had.

"Honey, this dress is too tight on you."

"Y – You don't say?"

"Your chest. . ." Layla bit her lip trying to see what she can do. "Let's . . . just go on the next dress." Lucy pled as she striped the dress off her.

Layla handed her the next dress while she gladly got into. It fit her perfectly, not too big or not too small.

It was a long Cinderella looking dress and her hair into a bun with her bangs falling at the side of her head in small curls.

"Oh my, so perfect!" Layla gasped. Lucy nodded agree with her. "I like it."

"Let's go then!" Layla shoved Lucy out the room handing her the pink and yellow roses. "Natsu would be so surprised!" Lucy blushed a bit as she held her dress up and walked down the hallways with her.

What would Natsu say or think of her? She shook her head and quickly went to the room where they were supposed to be at for the photo shoot.

After her face has gone back to normal, Grandine quickly made new arrangements.

Never again would she play ping pong with that idiot again.

"We're here!" Layla shouted as she entered first. Natsu's head perked up as his mother smiled, walking over to the blonde. "Where's the bride?"

"She's right here." Layla grabbed Lucy's arm, pulling her inside. "M – Mama!" Lucy squeaked as she stepped inside, blushing hard.

Grandine ran over to her, squealing while Layla smiled proudly. Natsu's eyes widen as he sat on the chair, staring at his beautiful fiancé.

Her golden locks, her perfect figure, those kissable lips, everything about her made his heart beat fast.

"Natsu! Come look at your beautiful fiancé!" Natsu didn't realize his mother was talking to him until she snapped, causing him to bolt right up and walk over to Lucy.

Lucy looked up at his face, a small blush on her cheeks. "Hey . . . beautiful."

"Since when do you call me beautiful?" Lucy murmured. "Since I've seen you in your wedding dress."

"Is it that good?"

"Breathtaking." Lucy looked away, blushing. "T – Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Now, lovebirds, you two go over there!" Layla said happily shoving them to the center of the room. Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu stumbled towards the front.

He tugged on his collar as it suffocated him, feeling to rip it into pieces.

"Natsu! What did I say about the scarf?" Grandine shrieked as she tried reaching for his scale white scarf but Natsu yanked it away from her. "Don't _touch_."

"Natsu,"

"You can take everything away but not this."

"Why is that so important to him?" Layla politely asked Grandine. Grandine sighed putting her hands on her temples.

"Igneel gave it to him when he was only 5, says it's been passed on for generation but I don't think that scale white scarf is really appropriate. He doesn't even let me wash it," Lucy looked up at Natsu who dabbled the scarf over his neck gently, keeping it protected from his mother.

'_That's why he never takes it off or anything. . .'_ Thought Lucy staring at him. Natsu noticed Lucy's stare and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"W – What? No!" Lucy quickly looked away, blushing. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and grinned childishly at her.

"You better not mess this photo shoot up; I don't want to get in this monkey suit again."

"You have to wear one a lot now since of our engagement."

"At least I'll be able to see you in a dress, make the dress short!"

"Hell no, pervert!" Lucy snapped. "Lucy!" Layla snapped back at her daughter causing her to cringe. "S – Sorry Mama. . ."

"Yeah, you should be sorry!"

"Natsu, shush!"

"Make me,"

"Don't make me tape your mouth." Lucy glared causing Natsu to smirk and look back at her glaring eyes. "Try me," Lucy growled at him as she pulled away from him and stomped away.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Grandine asked watching her walk towards the door.

"Getting some tape,"

"Tape?" And with that she slammed the door shut. Layla and Grandine immediately looked at Natsu, a questioning look on their faces.

"What did you do?" Grandine asked. "Me? Nothing, I just told her that I'll be able to see her in her other pretty dresses." Natsu said innocently.

"Then why is Lucy acting that way?" Natsu gave a shrug and smirked, waiting for Lucy to come back.

It's just so fun teasing the blonde; she always falls for his tricks.

~**X**~

A man opened the door, grinning widely. "Hello! Let's get the happy couple together for the Pic –"His grin dropped as he saw what was going on in the room. "-ture?"

He stood there in shock, watching the one in the wedding dress taping the one in the suit, while he kissed Lucy with his tape up mouth and Lucy slapping him as he gave her looks.

The ladies in the room sat in the chairs, chatting along while ignoring the couple, dodging various objects that were thrown everywhere.

"Oh, um, I must have gotten the wrong room." He said turning around to leave but he heard Grandine shout.

"Mr. L!"

"Mrs. Dragneel?" Grandine smiled a nodded. "Yes, yes! You're in the right room." She laughed nervously.

He glanced by the fighting couple back at Grandine. "Um, are you sure? Cause, those two don't look like a couple,"

"They're still getting used to it. . ."

"Well, okay." He laughed nervously hearing the couples scream. "Then, shall we get some pictures?"

"Please, and make it quick before one of them ends up dead. . ."

"Alright, can the lovely couple stop screaming and look at me, please?" He said trying to calm them down. Lucy and Natsu stopped moving and screaming, frozen on their spot.

Lucy pinched Natsu's cheeks as he did the same to her. They both turned their heads to look at the man.

'_Oh, they actually look like a cute couple_.' He thought smiling. "Okay! Ready to take some pictures?"

"Y – Yes sir." Lucy said letting go of Natsu's cheeks. Natsu also let her cheeks go, flattening the front of his suit. Grandine and Layla quickly went behind Mr. L as they sat down to watch the photo shoot.

"Alright then, lets a get a picture of you two holding each other." Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks as Mr. L went looking through his little box of different styles of picture taking.

"You touch me somewhere unwanted I'll kill you,"

"I'll be looking forward to it, Miss." Natsu smirked wrapping his arms around her waists. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, glaring. "I'm serious,"

"I'm serious too."

"Shut up. . ."

"Only if you make me."

"Where's the tape?"

"In a different way," Lucy stared at him while he stared back smiling. "Want me to punch you in your face?" Lucy asked and Natsu rolled his eyes, looking at her with a more serious expression. "I want you to kiss me, idiot!"

"And why the hell would I?"

"Because you're my fiancé!"

"I don't give a crap if you are, or aren't!"

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"You're not my mother!" Grandine and Layla both sweat dropped as Natsu and Lucy started bickering again.

Mr. L sighed as he clicked on the right one, looking at them. He then smiled as he saw the position.

They were in perfect position and they were leaning in close, but their expression was just angry and a bit playful making it perfect.

He took a picture of Lucy and Natsu and they both stopped, blinking, and then looking at Mr. L.

They saw him grinning while looking at the camera. "Perfect,"

"Perfect?"

"That was fantastic. Do more." Natsu and Lucy both blinked, confused. "Hey, kiss me now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"That wasn't an answer."

"Will you shut up if I do?" Natsu smirked. "Maaaybe~" He sang giving Lucy's shivers.

She blushed as she leaned forward to give him as kiss. Natsu closed his eyes ready to kiss those pretty pink lips of hers when he sudden saw a flash and opened his eyes.

They saw Mr. L looking at the camera, grinning.

"Damn that guy ruined our kiss. . ." He muttered.

Suddenly he felt a warm source on his cheek. Another flash and it was gone.

He turned to look at Lucy who has a small pout on her face while blushing. "There,"

"That was your kiss?"

"Yes,"

"You suck." Lucy blushed harder as she glared. "I gave you one! Be happy!"

"I'll show you, how a real kiss is like," Natsu grabbed her head as he leaned down and locked lips with her. Lucy's eyes widen as another flash appeared.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back, as multiple flashes were shown.

Natsu pulled away and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Now . . . that's a kiss."

"I love you,"

"What?"

"N – Nothing!" Lucy quickly dismissed it as she looked away from him.

Natsu stared at her for a moment before hugging her tightly.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu stared at her for a moment before hugging her tightly._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>"And you see Izuna, when you mold these two pieces together it can grow bigger." Lucy said to the little red haired boy. Izuna look at the older woman, as he started to roll the clay ball together.<p>

Lucy smiled as she watched him mold clay together; she just adored kids.

She dreams of having about 2 kids one day but having Natsu as a husband and father, she's afraid of what they might turn out as.

Natsu sat on the couch as he observed his future wife and little cousin play together. His frown deepened as he looked at the two annoyed.

Why is it Lucy's and his job to babysit his little cousin? Why is it that the adults have to go out when his cousin is here?

Natsu cursed his family silently as he slouched further onto the couch. "And sometimes, Izuna, when you mix the colors it turns into a different color."

"What colors do red and yellow make?"

"Orange."

"So when I mix these?" He picked the yellow and red clay pieces up looking at Lucy. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Izuna you're so cute!" Lucy squealed grabbing him and giving him a bear hug. Natsu glared at his cousin as he watched Lucy squeeze him between her two big breasts. "Don't _I_ get a hug?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I say so." Natsu crossed his arms, huffing. All he wanted was to spend some time with his fiancé, but no.

They had to take care of Izuna for the whole day. Suddenly Natsu's face brightened as he thought of something to do.

"Hey, I have an idea," The two looked at the pink haired male. "Why don't we play house?"

"House?"

"Yep. Lucy's the Mommy, I'm the daddy, and Izuna could be the son." Natsu smirked as he saw the horrified look on Lucy's face.

"There is no way I'm going to play tha –", "That's perfect!" Izuna shouted interrupting Lucy. "Isn't it?" Natsu grinned devilishly. "I – Izuna, don't you want to do something else?"

"No! I want to play house like Natsu-Nii said."

"But there is a lot of other stuff that's more fun!"

"No!" Lucy frowned as she sighed in defeat. "Okay. . ." Natsu and Izuna both cheered together as Lucy glared at Natsu. She was so going to get him back later.

Izuna stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand then Natsu's making them stand up and follow him. "Come, come!" He shouted happily, dragging them towards the kitchen.

Lucy glared at Natsu who smirked at her, while being dragged. "I'll get you back later," she hissed towards him.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Princess."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Izuna shouted startling the two. "Y – Yes?"

"Lets' bake something together!" He grinned making the two confused. Natsu raised his brow as he crossed his arms, shaking his head. "And what makes you think I would bake something with you?"

"Natsu, be nice."

"No way." Lucy elbowed him in the ribs causing him to jerk and rub the place she elbowed. "Of course we'll bake something with you, sweetheart!" Izuna grinned widely, cheering.

"But I don't want to –", "Bake something with him and I'll do whatever you want later."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Natsu grinned and grabbed an apron, wrapping it around himself. "Yosh! I'm ready to bake!" Izuna grabbed an apron as well as she stood next to Natsu, mimicking his movements.

Lucy sighed as she put a hand over her eyes, trying to calm herself.

Now there's going to be double trouble since Izuna is going to try and act like Natsu which is a total mess. "Please save me. . ."

~**X**~

"Natsu! Lucy! Izuna, we're home!" A pink haired woman shouted as Grandine followed her from behind. Grandine started to sniff the air as she handed one of the maids her jacket.

"Do you... Do you smell something burning?" The woman also sniffed the air then looked at Grandine with wide eyes.

They ran towards the kitchen, and stopped by the door way to see Lucy banging her head on the table while Natsu and Izuna were taking a pan out of the oven.

"What in the world happened in here . . .?" Grandine gasped. "Oh, mommy! Auntie!" Izuna shouted, a huge grin stretched across his small cute face.

"Hey Mom, Aunt Lydia."

"What are you two doing?"

"Baking, what else." Natsu said setting the pan down and poking the slight burnt muffin. "Lucy, are you okay?" Grandine went over to the blonde's side, rubbing her back.

"No." She replied as she continued to bang her head on the table. "Do you think this is okay?"

"I think yes!"

"Great!" Grandine sighed as she rubbed her temples, stressed out. How could she have such a reckless son?

* * *

><p>"How did I manage to get into this mess?" Lucy groaned to herself as she stared at the floor. She sat on a chair in her and Natsu's room, ready to take a <em>bath<em> with him.

The most perverted and idiotic person she has ever met, somebody that could kill her in there.

She rocked back and forth in her seat, thinking of an excuse or way to get out of taking a bath with him.

The water was running in the bathroom and she could hear Natsu rummaging through in there.

"Oh god, I'm going to die." She cried out to herself. "Oi, Luce, you ready or what?"

"What."

"What?"

"I said what." Natsu sighed and came out the bathroom, half naked. "What?" Lucy bit her lip and shook her head rapidly. "I – I can't take a bath with you."

"And why not? You said you'll do anything."

"The truth is. . . I'm . . . on my period!" She quickly snapped her fingers, pointing at the pink haired male. Natsu crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow up, unconvinced.

"You see . . . if I take a bath with you . . . my, you know. . ." She replied hoping he'll buy it. "How stupid do you exactly think I am?"

"A lot?"

"Lucy, you may not notice, but I'm pretty observant."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look, we share the same room, bathroom, mostly anything. I don't see any blood or pads or whatever, so I know you're not on your period. You took a bath this morning also!" Natsu claimed.

"Shit." Lucy cursed to herself as she forgot about that. Natsu smirked victoriously as he pointed towards the bathroom. "In. Now."

"Alright, but you need to stay out while I strip down and get in." Natsu nodded as he trailed behind her.

Lucy closed the door as she gulped, looking at the bathtub. It was filled with warm water; just thinking about it gave Lucy the shivers.

She quickly stripped and went inside, pulling her knees up and sighing. "Stupid Natsu, I'm going to kill him one day."

"You done yet?"

"Yes I'm done." Lucy heard the bathroom door click open and she quickly felt self-conscious. Natsu looked at her and grinned, giving her thumbs up. "Good girl." Lucy rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

Natsu took his pants off and stepped in, sighing in relief. The steam covered most of things so it helped a bit.

"Now what?" Lucy asked as a heavy pink covered her cheeks. Natsu looked at her, grabbing the shampoo. "Now, I wash you."

"You will_ not_ get near me."

"Oh come on –", "No." Natsu sighed as he stood up making Lucy's eyes ge wide.

The color drained from her face as she screamed, grabbing a bottle and chucking it at his head. She jumped out as she grabbed a towel and ran out, screaming, "Stupid perverted idiot!"

* * *

><p>Lucy lied on her stomach while shoving her arms under her pillow. She suddenly didn't feel so good after she's ran out of the bathroom.<p>

Natsu followed soon after and starting yelling but soon stopped as he noticed Lucy's not responding nor making any reaction.

He has asked what was wrong but she just frowned and ignored him, burying her head into her pillow.

Natsu's gotten worried and ran out of the room, in search of his mother.

After that, Lucy hasn't seen her bouncing fiancé. She's been in the same position for about 10 minutes and hasn't heard from anybody.

Minutes later Natsu came running in the room with his mother trailing behind him.

"Lucy!" Grandine shouted as she came next to the glooming blonde. Lucy looked at the blue haired woman, emotionless.

"Wants wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing." Lucy mumbled as she buried her head into her pillow again. "Luce, please, tell us what's wrong. We'll fix it." Natsu plead, worried crossing his face.

A response didn't come and Natsu starting whining to his mother, telling her to fix Lucy but she just shook her head in disagreement.

"Give her some time, just relax." She said and left the room leaving Natsu standing there.

Natsu turned around and looked at Lucy who was spacing out while continuing to lie in the same position.

Natsu sighed and climbed on the bed, lying on his side and frowning. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Please feel better." He whispered, snuggling her.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him and smiled a bit, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S SHORT AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE MONTHS AND I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON. 3**

**Well, I tried updating all my stories today so FORGIVE MEE. LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR STAYING WITH THIS BIMBO. Thanks for waiting so patiently and don't forget to leave an review! ;3  
>I'm so lazy and busy these days. SLAP ME ALL YOU LIKE.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

***NOTE, NALU IS FINALLY CANNONING! MASHIMA HAS REVEALED THEIR FUTURE KID'S NAME, NASHI! YAAAAAAY!**

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy wrapped her arms around him and smiled a bit, "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is your entire fault!" Lucy screamed pointing towards her favorite dress that was on the floor and turned into ashes. Natsu ignored her, keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

"Natsu Dragneel, I demanded answers!" Lucy screamed again trying to get his attention. "Oh stop your nagging and move I'm watching some TV." Natsu waved her off, moving to the right to get a good view of the TV.

"Natsu Dragneel, if you don't stop watching TV and keep ignoring me, I will walk out that door right now and never come back." Lucy threatened.

That'll probably get his ass off that couch. Instead, he snorted, looking up at his fiancé. "Like _that_'_ll_ happen. You love me and I love you, remember?"

"Oh, not anymore. I'm giving you a chance, me or that stupid TV."

"I choose, TV. You'll be back for me anyways,"

"Fine!" Lucy shouted, turning around and stomping upstairs. Natsu rolled his eyes, turning to look at the TV again. "She'll be back."

~**X**~

"Natsu? Where is Lucy?" Grandine asked as she came into the living room. Natsu pulled the magazine up from his face and looked at his mother while lying on the couch.

"Isn't she in our room?" He asked, stuffed from all that eating he did earlier. "No, I've checked, her things have disappeared also."

"What?" Natsu shouted, sitting up. Grandine's eyes narrowed as she glared at her son, planting her hands on her hips.

"Natsu Dragneel, what have you done this time?" She hissed at her son. Natsu looked down at the ground thinking for a while then standing up and running upstairs to their room to check if she was really gone.

Natsu burst into the room to find that Grandine was right, it was empty in there. Her things were gone, the engagement ring he gave her on top of the desk.

"What the – she really left?" Natsu said to himself, standing there. Suddenly Natsu remembered what Lucy had told him this morning.

"_Natsu Dragneel, if you don't stop watching TV and keep ignoring me, I will walk out that door right now and never come back._" He didn't know she was serious, she wouldn't leave him, she loves him and he loves her too.

He always makes mistakes like this and why does she get so angry this time? All he did was burn her favorite dress.

It wasn't even on purpose, it was by accident. He was just bored and playing with a lighter and it happened to fall on her favorite dress she was about to wear today.

It wasn't his fault the lighter became too hot and almost burned his hand, he was just playing with the mother fluffing lighter cause his fiancé wouldn't play with him instead read her stupid romance books.

He took his phone out of his pocket, dialing Lucy's house number. He's sure Lucy won't answer him so instead; he'll call the house and _make_ her talk to him.

Soon after three rings somebody answered. It was Layla, her mother. "_Hello_?"

"Mother! Is Lucy there?" Natsu heard Layla giggle when he called her mother then responded, _"Yes she is. She seemed angry and a bit depressed; did you two have a fight again?"_

Natsu sighed and put a hand over his eyes.

"We sort of did, can I talk to her? But don't tell her it's me; just say somebody wants to talk to her." Layla agreed and soon he heard Lucy's sweet voice from the other end. "_Hello?"_

"Lucy!"

"_Bye._" Natsu blinked as he heard the call ending. "Lucy? Lucy? Lucy!" Natsu growled as he snapped his phone closed, sighing one more time.

Wasn't it bad enough that they already fight a million times but now she moved out and is ignoring him?

He loved her for god's sake, why can't she just accept that and _stop_ acting like a spoil brat?

-LUCY'S P.O.V-

"Lucy, honey? Shouldn't you at least try and talk to Natsu? He loves you dearly," My mother said, trying to reason with me. Ha! Him loving me? Bull. Shit.

He doesn't love me, he even said he rather have the TV than me so why not marry the god damn TV? I bet that TV will make him happier.

Better than a wife that'll nag him and shit, I don't care about him. He could go die in a hole. "No way, he's just trying to suck up to you and everyone else.

But I'm not buying it, he could do whatever he wants, see if I care." I pouted slightly, crossing my arms. He even admitted her rather have the TV over me and I have to say, that broke my heart.

He was lucky enough I didn't slap or cry. Goddamn him, I knew I shouldn't have fallen for him.

From the start when I met that idiot, he was rude and now I was expected to live like with that forever? No, I am not doing that. I'm going to marry somebody _I_ love and not somebody my parents love.

But then again . . . I _do_ actually love Natsu. Just the way he looks and acts and talks makes my heat race and my face burn. Urgh, screw it all!

Maybe I should get Gray and marry him, but then again I don't like Gray in that way. He's just like a friend to me, like Erza was or anybody else.

But Gray is nice and sweet and he knows how to treat a person like he wants to be treated, well except Natsu. They're like some sort of rivals or whatever; they've been like that since they were kids so I heard from Erza.

Or maybe I could turn lesbian and then mother or father won't bother me about marrying anybody, right? I sat there in complete silence, thinking how stupid I am.

Did I really just suggest that? Oh god, this is what Natsu does to me. He makes me into this idiot pervert like him. Suddenly I felt like throwing up again, I've been feeling like this for a while now and I'm worried that something might be wrong with me.

I threw up, once again and now my mother is worrying, annoying the crap out of me. I just threw it; I'll be fine, right?

"Lucy, I think you should visit a doctor." My mother said. I just sighed and nodded, sitting on my bed for a while.

Could I be -? No, that's impossible, it's too early. We only did it twice and he pulled out before anything happened so there's no way I could be pregnant. _No fucking way_.

"Mama, could you possibly have a . . . pregnancy test?" She looked at me with wide eyes before rushing out of my room to go look for one, maybe she was shocked that I asked such a question, who knows.

She came back minutes later with a rectangular box in her hands. She quickly handed me the box and pushed me into the bathroom, pushy much?

After I've finished doing the pregnancy test I sat on the toilet waiting for it to work and tell me if I am or not. As I was sitting there and whistling some unknown tone, I heard my bedroom door open and that idiot's voice appear.

"Is Lucy here? Where's Lucy?" Is he panicking? Why is he panicking? Should he be happy and just leave me alone so I could live my life in peace?

I heard my mother's faint talking and I heard his footsteps come closer to the bathroom door.

"Lucy? I know you're in there, open the door." He jiggled the doorknob, trying to make me open the door. Ha, like that'll happen.

I rolled my eyes and then the pregnancy test beeped, making me reach for the thing. My eyes widen as I saw the results.

Two red stripes, _two mother fluffing red stripes._ I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant. Yep, I am knocked up with that pink haired idiot's baby.

I threw the thing away and screamed in frustration, not caring if my mother and ex-fiancé is outside. I did, leave the ring and did dump his sorry ass.

"Lucy? Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu shouted, jiggling the doorknob more. God, it'll break if he keeps that up. "Go away!"

"Lucy dear, why are you screaming? Are you okay?"

"Mommy!" I cried, stomping my feet and throwing my arms around like a 5 year old who doesn't get what she wants.

"Yes, sweetheart? Open the door, honey." I stood up and opened the door to get glomped by the idiot. "Oh Lucy, I'm so glad you're okay. Why were you screaming? Are you in pain? What happened?" He started to ask questions, annoying the crap out of me.

I pushed him away, turning my attention on my worried mother. "I'm positive," I told her.

Her eyes widen as her jaw dropped, staring at me in disbelief. Is she going to scream at me now? Suddenly she turned around and ran out of me room, not even saying a word.

"What was that about?" I muttered to myself, forgetting that a certain somebody is in the room with me.

"Lucy, what is positive? Are you okay?" I turned my attention back at him, anger building up inside of me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked coldly, trying to act angry. "Lucy, stop this childish behavior. I'm sorry, how many times have we fought and made up? Why can't you brush this one off like the others?" He asked making my jaw drop in disbelief.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yes, what did I do so wrong? Sure I burned your favorite dress, what of it? You have like, millions of other dresses!"

"No, I don't care about the stupid dress, what I'm angry about is that _you_ chose that damn TV instead of me!" I hissed, jabbing his chest with my pointer finger.

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised, "No I didn't."

"Oh yes you did, I remember clearly! That's why I'm dumping your sorry ass!"

"But Lucy –", "Don't _but Lucy_ me! You put this on yourself and now you're going to leave it or fix it." He closed her mouth, pursing it for a moment.

He stared at me, looking like he was thinking pretty hard. This better be a good one. "Please forgive me, I was being stupid and careless, my mistake, please take me back babe." He said. Honestly, has he not heard a single word I said?

"Get the hell out of here! I told you to fix it, not apologize to me again! Go away before I kick you out!"

"Lucy, sweet heart I –", "OUT!" I shoved him out of my room, slamming the door on his face. I felt tears in my eyes, making a huge lump appear in my throat.

Damn him, he's made it harder! And let's make it worse, he's got me pregnant. How am I going to tell him that?

I really hope he does fix this mess . . .

* * *

><p>-NATSU'S P.O.V-<p>

What the fuck, I apologized, I came and tried reasoning with her, but she kicks me out? I thought she loved me, just what the fuck!

I stood right in front of her bedroom door where she recently slammed the door in my face after screaming. Okay, why are woman so complicated?

I didn't do anything wrong, I chose TV over her, so what? Am I supposed to choose her every fucking time I make a decision?

No, so why is she so worked up about it. And fix it? What does she mean by fix it?

This isn't like a toy you get fixed at the toy store; this is about a relationship we're talking about! Why you are so complicated Luce?

I stood there for a couple more minutes, listening to her soft sighs and cries, breaking my heart into millions of pieces.

It's not bad enough she dumped me and kicked me out of her room. Now how exactly am I supposed to fix it? Should I set up some romantic rose pathway or something? Send her some flowers or sing her some song by her window?

She'll reject me either way; I need to think of a way that'll get her attention and getting that blonde's attention is hard.

I walked past all the maids and went back home, ready to research all the shit just to get my lovely Lucy back. I may fight with her constantly and we may have differences but I love her.

For god fucking sake, we're engaged! If I didn't love her, I would have done my best to make her get away from me as far as possible but all I want from her is to be by my side.

"Natsu, where'd you go?" My mother asked as I past her, coming inside my house.

"To Lucy's, apparently I need to _fix our relationship_ and do something special." I said, walking half way upstairs when I suddenly realized my mom knows a lot about what woman want and like.

I went back downstairs, standing in front of my mother, grinning widely. Was she always this small? I used to look up to her but now she looks up to me.

"Mom, do you know what ladies might like?" I asked sweetly.

She eyed me weirdly, trying to read me. I just asked a simple question! "The important question is: what does Lucy-Chan like?"

"Oh, Lucy likes romantic things. She likes roses, she loves the color blue and pink, she likes reading, the stars, clothes, makeup, and you know the usual." I grinned, looking at my blue haired mother.

I wonder how I'll look like with blue hair. Maybe I'll dye my hair blue one day.

Why does Wendy get the blue haired blood thingy or whatever it's called and I get the pink?

My father's hair is red anyways! Just what the hell, where did this pink come from? I think Wendy will look cuter with pink, but then again I do look sexy in pink.

"Natsu Dragneel, are you even listening to me?" My mom asked, snapping me out of my 'blue haired Natsu' fantasy.

I really need to stop zoning out. "Oh, yes?" I said, making it sound like I wasn't listening. Which, I wasn't. She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't try to win Lucy with gifts and things, do something she'll like and something that you don't need to spend so much money on. Woman love when men get creative, you know?"

"So . . . you're saying I should draw Lucy a picture?" She face-palmed and groaned loudly, looking really frustrated.

"No, sweetie, I meant do something that'll impress her." I started to think again, what impresses Lucy?

She's not an easy impresser either; she was one of those girls's that doesn't go _'wow'_ when you see pretty lights or whatever.

I nodded and kissed my mom's cheek, running upstairs to my room. I'll do something that'll impress her.

Something that'll make her forgive me and make me mine again!

I ended up researching till 12 in the morning and I finally found a nearby park where I'm going to purpose to her _again_ and apologize _again_.

I'll decorate it and make it all pretty, using the stars above to use as light and luck. Lucy loved stars.

She always sat on the balcony staring at them for hours, and sometimes I would join and we would talk all night long. That is, till one of us fell asleep.

I stretched and went to go lie down on the bed, grinning to myself.

I was excited for this and I was pretty sure she'll love it. I took the engagement ring out of my pocket and looked at it, examining it in all angles.

I promise I'll put this around her finger and _keep_ it there this time.


	9. Chapter 9

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_I was excited for this and I was pretty sure she'll love it. I took the engagement ring out of my pocket and looked at it, examining it in all angles._

_I promise I'll put this around her finger and_keep_it there this time._

* * *

><p>Layla knocked on her daughter's door, waiting for her permission to come inside. "Come in," Came a soft mumble from the other side, signaling for her to come in.<p>

Layla opened the door and stepped inside to see Lucy on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with used tissues and empty ice cream bowls all over the place.

"Oh my, look at this place. All you need is a romantic drama movie and you're set." Layla joked, trying to brighten the mood up.

Lucy didn't even move from her spot as she pointed to the TV that was in front of her bed, paused at a scene where the couple was kissing while crying.

Layla sighed and looked at her daughter. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like a wreck. "Honey, please, I don't want to see you like this,"

"It's not my fault, it's that stupid pink haired idiot who did this, go blame him!"

"Lucy, Natsu loves you dearly."

"No he doesn't,"

"Please, go talk with him. Sort it out; I don't want to see you all heartbroken like this," Layla plead, holding Lucy's hand. Lucy's eyes shifted to her worried mother and sighed, sitting up.

"But mama, you don't get it. I want Natsu to try and fix this, not make me go to him and apologize. If Natsu loves me, he'll do it." Layla pursed her lips as she saw the sadness in her daughter's chocolate brown eyes and nodded, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Okay. I'll let you do what you like." Lucy nodded, lying back down.

"Miss Lucy, somebody is here for you." One of the maids entered, making Lucy look at her weirdly. "Who's here?"

"He told me not to reveal his identity but it's a very handsome young man with pink hair?" Lucy rolled her eyes and sat up, getting up.

"That pink hair is enough to reveal his identity." She mumbled as she stomped outside to where Natsu was.

Lucy went to the railing and leaned against it, watching as Natsu took his jacket off and hung it on hook, waiting for Lucy to come.

He dressed fancy like and he looked like he was ready to go to some sort of party. A red dress shirt and black dress pants. Couple buttons were unbuttoned so you could see his toned, well-built chest.

Lucy hadn't seen him dress that fancy since last week when they went on a fancy dinner date with their families.

"What do you want?" Lucy spat, making his attention shift up to her. "Lucy! You look like shit,"

"Oh, thanks you my wonderful visitor that I recently dumped and will kick out momentarily. Please, go on," Lucy said, glaring at him from up above.

"I'm sorry – it just popped out. You just look like . . ." He looked for the right words to say, thinking for a while. "Just shut up and leave." Lucy hissed, tired of his talking. Natsu looked back up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Lucy, please, just . . . come out with me." Natsu begged, looking at the clock that was on the wall just below Lucy. It says it was 8PM and it was already dark outside. He needed to do this quick.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Lucy asked, trying to look uninterested. "Please, Luce, just come with me for an hour, that's all I need!"

"What are you planning?"

"I'm planning something, now hurry up and come down here before I go up and drag you out with me!" He threatened making Lucy roll her eyes and turn away from him.

"Good luck doing that," She said before going back into her room. Natsu stared at the spot where she stood for a while before flipping out.

"Fuck!" He cursed, stomping his foot and throwing his hands in the air in frustration. He breathes out a deep breath, running a hand through his pink hair. "If you won't corroborate with me, I'll just make you." He mumbled before stomping upstairs.

"Lucy, I think you should really give Natsu a chance, I think he's trying to set up something special for you." Layla said, frowning.

Lucy sat on her bed, shaking her head. "If he wants me to go where he wants, he'll have to drag me to it!"

"With pleasure," Natsu burst into the room, running over to where Lucy sat and scooping her up in his arms.

He ran into the bathroom, getting ready to bathe her. Layla looked at the maid with wide eyes while the maid looked back at her, both of them running after the two.

Layla and the maid both peeked into the room, trying not to get spotted. "Let me go!"

"No, stop struggling, you're making this harder to get off you." Natsu said, unbuttoning Lucy's front shirt while she struggled and squirmed around. "Stop undressing me, leave me alone!" Lucy screamed, kicking and punching.

Natsu rolled his eyes as Lucy's soft punches and kicks didn't even affect him. Natsu groaned as he got annoyed with Lucy's screaming and struggling as he pinned her against the counter, looking at her.

Layla and the maid gasped, shushing each other then looking back at them. "Stop squirming around, I just need you to shower and go out with me for one hour."

"Why can't you understand that I _don't_ want to go out with you?"

"Please, Lucy just – one hour!"

"30 minutes."

"45."

"35."

"40."

"Fine, 40 minutes then I'm leaving." Natsu grinned satisfied as he let her wrists go and helped her sit back up.

Lucy blushed as she looked away from Natsu, feeling a bit bashful.

He just stripped her shirt off and pinned her on the counter in the bathroom. That's like every woman's fantasy, counting your husband or boyfriend is a sexy beast, that's amazing.

"You can leave now," Lucy muttered, keeping her eyes on the floor. Natsu frowned and ran his hand up Lucy's thigh making her shiver and him grin.

"How about I stay and help you undress and get into that bathtub?" He purred making Layla and the maid squealed then hide when they both looked over where they were. "N – No thank you, you can go outside and wait while I take a shower,"

"Fine, but can I at least get a kiss?"

"No, leave Natsu." Natsu frowned, looking into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes, puppy-eyeing her. Lucy groaned and pecked the tip of his nose making Natsu chuckle. "What was that?"

"A kiss," Lucy replied, smiling proudly. "No, no, that's not how you kiss a guy." Natsu tsked, looking at Lucy with amusement.

Lucy pouted and looked back at him, noticing how close he was. "Kiss me like you always do." Natsu begged, looking at her with a cute pout on his face.

Lucy shook her head and pushed him away. "Out, Mister." Natsu sighed and started to walk away, pouting. "Meanie,"

"Yeah, yeah. Just chill in my room with my mama or whatever." Natsu nodded before he quickly turned around and captured Lucy's lips with his, grinning while doing so.

Lucy's eyes widen as her face heated up. He totally caught her off guard and she didn't know what to do. She was frozen in that spot; Natsu quickly ran out the door before Lucy started screaming at him.

"Hurry up!" He shouted before, slamming the bathroom door shut and leaving. As Natsu ran out he bumped into somebody and fell down on his butt.

"Oh, Natsu-dear, are you okay?" He heard Layla's sweet voice ask. He looked up, confused. "Err, yeah. Uhm, what were you two doing?" Natsu asked, eyeing the two ladies that were smiling innocently.

"Oh, nothing." Layla sang, helping Natsu up. Natsu eyed them weirdly for a minute before finally realizing what they were doing.

"You were spying on us –", "Oh my, look at the time. I think it's time for bed," Layla quickly said before Natsu could finish his sentence.

"But it's only 8:30 –", "Mary, let's go!" Layla ushered the maid out with her before Natsu say anymore.

Natsu watched the two women quickly run out and shut the door behind them, scratching his head awkwardly. "Okay . . ."

He lied down on Lucy's bed, sighing contently. He never knew he'll be able to touch her or kiss her like that ever again, he felt relieved. He closed his eyes for 5 minutes but when he reopened them, it was already 9:30PM. "Holy shit – Lucy!"

"What, what? I'm right here," Lucy mumbled; her voice coated with sleep.

Natsu blinked a couple times before he saw his lovely Lucy right next to him, rubbing her eye gently. "Lucy?"

"Yeah, what?" Natsu sighed in relief and grabbed her, hugging her tight. "Oh Lucy, I had this horrible dream! I dreamed that you and I have broken up and I was trying so hard to get you back and when I was about take you out to finally get you to be mine again, everything disappeared! But I'm so glad that was just a dream, I love you." Natsu hugged her tight, mumbling against her hair.

Lucy stiffened and gently pushed Natsu away from her, looking into his onyx eyes. "Natsu, that is true."

"W – What?"

"Yep, it's true. Now, where are you taking me?" Natsu felt like his heart shattered into millions of pieces, falling into a pitiful black hole.

"O – Oh . . ." Was all he could say. He was disappointed, sad, and angry that, that dream wasn't a dream. It was reality. Wooptie-fucking-doo. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, let's go," Natsu mumbled, standing up and walking out of her room. Lucy frowned as she watching Natsu drag himself out, frowning deeply.

She had to admit, she felt bad. She quickly dismissed the thought as she followed him out. The quicker this was over, the better.

* * *

><p>-LATER-<p>

"So . . . where are you taking me?" Lucy asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them two.

They've been walking for like almost eternity and have progressed nowhere with this.

"You'll see," Natsu mumbled, not even looking at her. Lucy huffed and tried to keep in her anger. He's been saying that for hours now and she felt like she was going to burst.

Why couldn't he just say where they were going? Is it that important that he keeps this a secret? "Are you okay?" Lucy asked, looking up at his face to see any reaction.

"Perfect," He mumbled once more as he kept his straight face on, trying not to show any emotion. Lucy continued to stare at him, trying to figure out what this man is doing.

"Natsu, can you please just tell me what is up? I'm worried now," Lucy stepped in front of him, stopping him from moving any further.

He looked down at her and sighed, running a hand through his fluffy pink hair. "You want to know how I feel. If I'm okay or not?"

"Yes, I do, I'm worried."

"Worried about what? Shouldn't _I_ be the one being worried? You're the one angry at me and are the one that broke up with _me_. Why should you be worried when you've done nothing wrong? I'm fucking fantastic, thanks for asking!" Natsu snapped, leaving Lucy dumb founded and frozen on the spot. She stared at him, absorbing everything in.

She sucked in a big chunk of air before blowing it out while Natsu did the same, trying to cool down before he screamed at her more. "Are you done?"

"No, I'm not," Natsu suddenly replied loads and loads of stuff rushing into his mind.

He needed to get this over with before it hung over his head forever.

Lucy looked at him, waiting for him to finish and get this over with so she could leave.

"Look, Lucy, I love you. And I mean it. I want you as a wife, lover, partner, best friend, and a shoulder to try on when it's hard in life, a supporter, somebody who could take care of me other then my parents. This fight was a mistake, a horrible big mistake. I'm sorry I did that, I was just so tried and stressed out those words and actions just happened by itself. I miss you; I want you back in my arms, back living with me! I don't like seeing you like this and I don't like being like this. Please, come back, I miss you like crazy, I love you." Natsu finally finished, staring at her to see what her reaction will be.

Lucy took a deep breath in before she opened her mouth to talk. "Now _that's_ what I wanted to hear," She said before smiling and walking into his arms. "Wait, what –"

"Natsu, you may be an idiot who doesn't know how to treat a woman right except for in bed, cause you're one hell of an awesome person in bed – but that doesn't mean I don't' love you. This is what I wanted to hear from you, _this_ is what I wanted you to say and for me to say I love and miss you too. We fight a lot, I know, but you just need to try and apologize correctly and do what I like, then everything will be fine, right . . . dear?" Natsu looked at her, his eyes widening and his lips curving into a smile. "Lucy,"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" And with that, he kneeled in front of her, lights flickering on making rows and rows of beautiful and colorful lights ahead of them.

Lucy's eyes widen as she spun around to look at the rows of lights, her mouth hanging open. "W – Wow."

"Is that a yes or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Yes, of course, yes!" Natsu laughed and grinned widely, finally happy that she's forgiven him.

Natsu took the box out of his pocket and took her ring out, putting it back where it belonged. He brought her close and took her left hand, kissing her ring finger where the ring was.

"This is where this belongs, so I expect it to stay there this time." He mumbled, looking into her big brown eyes. Lucy smiled and nodded, staring back. "Okay."

"You know, I'm kind of surprised you forgave me so easily, I thought it'll take longer but you just forgave me like that,"

"Yeah, cause, I love you." Lucy smiled, making Natsu smile back. "Now, I'm going to treat you right, in bed of course." Natsu smirked, winking at her. Lucy's face dropped as she stared at him. "What?"

"Just like you said, I can't treat a woman right except for in bed. Am I really that good?"

"Okay, subject change! Let's go on a date since you're all dressed up like this,"

"Okay, let's go home and I'll give you one sexy date." Lucy groaned and blushed a bit; she knew she shouldn't have said that. "You'll have to drag me then!"

"With pleasure," And with that, he picked her up and went back home, ready to give her the punishment she deserved.


	10. Chapter 10

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"With pleasure," And with that, he picked her up and went back home, ready to give her the punishment she deserved._

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsu, guess what?" Natsu picked his head up to look his beautiful fiancé, curious on what she had to say.<p>

After that big fight and new proposal, they've gotten closer and don't fight as much. Natsu just teases her lot and Lucy get flustered like always, but other than that, they don't' argue as much. So far it's been 3 days and she loved this new life.

"What?" He asked, noticing the uncomfortable look Lucy had on her face. They were sitting on their bed, Natsu at the bottom of the bed while Lucy on top, both tangled into each other.

"I – I sort of forgot about this and I forgot to tell you but . . . me . . . You. . ." Lucy bit her lip, thinking on how she was supposed to tell him she's pregnant. How did she even forget about telling him 3 days ago?

And for the past 3 days she's been trying to figure out how to break it to him and she still haven't gotten a clue so she decided to just say it out loud and see what his reaction is. Hopefully, it isn't going to be so bad.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up and crawling up towards her, sitting next to her. "I don't know how you'll react to this but . . ." Lucy looked at her hand, playing with her fingers.

Natsu put his hand on her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. Their eyes met and Natsu smiled at her reassuringly. "Is this good news?"

"Y – Yes but –"

"Then tell me, I'm sure I'll react quiet well," He said giving her a light peck on her lips. Lucy blushed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly so he wouldn't leave if she even said it.

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, finally blurting it out. "I'm pregnant." She held her breath as she felt him tense up in her arms. '_Oh crap, he's going to start yelling and run out of here, oh no.' _Lucy thought as she felt her heart break.

"Pregnant?" She heard him echo her words, words of shock. Lucy slowly nodded and she felt him shift his head to look at him. "Y – Yes."

"For how long?"

"Almost a week now,"

"Why'd you tell me now?"

"I was afraid you might take it badly and I forgot . . ." Lucy bit her lip, looking away again. What kind of bad mother is she if she forgets about her own child? One hell of a bad one if she doesn't even remember being pregnant.

Suddenly Natsu turned towards her and grabbed her by the waists, smashing his lips against hers catching the blonde off guard. He pulled away before she had to chance to kiss back and kissed her again.

He kept doing this over and over again making Lucy feel good about herself. This was definitely a good sign.

Natsu finally stopped and planted a sweet long kiss on her lips, pulling away to be grinning widely.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked, breathing a bit heavily due to the kissing he was doing with her couple minutes ago. Lucy nodded, smiling at him. Natsu kissed Lucy again, tightening his hold on her. "I love you, thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me . . . you're the one who you know . . ." Lucy blushed not even daring to finish that sentence. Natsu just grinned at her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you," He mumbled again, rocking back and forth with her in his arms. Lucy hugged him back, happy that he accepted that she was pregnant with his child.

Well, he would have been happy either way, she didn't even know why she was so nervous on telling him. He wouldn't have left her or anything, she loves him and he loves her.

"Who else knows?" Natsu asked after a while of silence and hugging. "My mother and father and your parents . . ." Natsu pulled away to look at Lucy, a hint of confusion on his face.

"What? They know and they didn't tell me? What the hell, weren't they supposed to tell me this?"

"Well they found out the day I found out due to my mom's big mouth and I told them not tell you because I was mad at you that time . . ."

"But Luce, you could have at least told me!"

"Sorry," Natsu groaned and lied down on the bed, burying his head on the pillow. Why was he the one who was the one to know this news the last? Wasn't he supposed to be the first one to know because maybe he's the fiancé and father of the child? Goddamn Lucy and her logic.

"Next time, I'll be the _first_ one to know, got it?" Natsu said, pointing at her with his finger and looking at her sternly. Lucy nodded then blinked, blushing and then gawking at him. Next time? _Next time?_

"Are you planning on making me pregnant again?" Lucy asked, gasping. Natsu looked at her and smirked devilishly. "Well, you messed up this time so I'm going to keep doing it till you get it right, you got that?" Natsu said seductively making Lucy become all flustered and embarrassed. Natsu grinned and got off the bed as he faced his fiancé. "We need to delay this wedding if you're pregnant, and we need to buy baby shit, right?"

"But I want to get married quicker then it'll be better right?"

"Well . . . that's true cause we need to do this before or after the baby is born so why not next month?"

"Natsu, the baby grows every week, my stomach will be already be big enough to notice by next month,"

"Marry me right now then!"

"We need to inform everyone and stuff, just wait after the baby is born!" Lucy groaned annoying by her fiancés stupid mind. Sometimes she imagines what it'll be like to have a smart husband. Maybe that'll be fun and interesting.

"Then let's go baby shopping!" Natsu said as his eyes twinkled. He normally hated all this stuff but thinking about becoming a father made him all hyped up and happy. He was up to do anything.

"Shopping? You? Seriously?" Natsu nodded as he grinned at her, he wanted to be a great father. He wanted to buy everything for the child, whatever or whenever. Lucy sighed and stood up, alarming the pink haired fool.

"Lucy, don't stand up, you're going to hurt the baby!"

"Natsu, you're over exaggerating, it's only been a week and I could still do whatever I like till my stomach is full."

"I don't care; you're still pregnant which means you need to be careful. I promise I will take care of you till the little one is out." Natsu said making Lucy's heart skip a beat; when did he become such a sweetheart?

Lucy smiled at him and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Lucy! What did I just say?" He shouted, steadying himself and grabbing onto her waists, scolding her.

"I love you," Lucy mumbled against his shoulder making Natsu's eyes widen. Natsu soon wrapped his arms around her and grinned happily, rocking her back and forth in the spot.

Oh how he love this small blonde.

"Let's go tell my parents!" Natsu shouted happily after he pulled away from the hug he was giving Lucy. "I told you, they know." Natsu grinned at her and ran out the door, wanting to brag about him becoming a father. Lucy sighed and followed him down, exhausted. She already feels like a mother taking care of Natsu, just thinking about taking care of him _and_ the baby will kill her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Natsu shouted like a small 5 year old kid, jumping around his mother excitedly. Grandine almost spit her tea out as she watched her son jump around her like he used to when he was just a little toddler.

"Y – Yes sweetheart?" Grandine asked, eyeing him suspiciously. What has gotten into the man?

"Mommy, I'm going to be a daddy!" Natsu shouted, cheering happily. Looks like this baby business turned himself into a baby.

Grandine looked at him then smiled sweetly. She never thought she'll see this day where Natsu Dragneel will become a father and be so excited about it. "I know, dear. Congratulations."

"But guess what Mommy?"

"What is it, honey?"

"You're a horrible mother for not telling her own son that he was going to become a father!" Natsu shouted making Grandine's eyes widen. He was just so happy a few minutes ago.

"Now Natsu –", "Shouldn't I be the one to know if my own wife is pregnant? You could have at least told me you old hag!"

"Now don't blame this on me, young man! And who're you calling an old hag?"

"Is there anybody else in here who I should call an old hag? You stupid mother!"

"Natsu Dragneel! You do _not_ speak to your mother like that!"

"You deserve it!"

"Why you little – after all the things I've done for you and you treat me like _this_?" Grandine shouted back, throwing her hands in the air in desperation.

Natsu opened his mouth to reply to her but stopped when he felt somebody smack the back of his head. "Natsu Dragneel, apologize right now." Lucy snapped making Natsu cross his arms and pout childishly.

"No! I have a right to be angry at her and you but not so much at you because I love you." Natsu said sweetly grabbing Lucy's hand in his and smiling a bit but Lucy just glared.

"Apologize." She snapped causing Natsu to sigh and nod, not wanting this to turn out to be a fight or make her want kill him. He faced his mother who was glaring at him, her arms crossed across her chest and her foot tapping on the marble floor. She looked angry but not as scary as Lucy when she was angry.

"Sorry, I just got angry and you know, snapped." Natsu mumbled rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

God, Lucy has some way of making him do things he's never done to people. She's like some witch that casts some spell on him that makes him do everything she wants him to do. First he cooks for her, then he apologizes, what's next? She'll want him to fly across the sky?

"I understand that you're angry that nobody told you about Lucy's pregnancy but it's her choice if she wanted to tell you or not. Next time, think before you say something."

"I always think before I say something you –"Natsu started but Lucy cleared her throat as she was daring him to finish that sentence. She raised a brow at him with her arms crossed across her chest, staring at him to see if he had the balls to say something insulting to his mother in front of her. Natsu looked away from her nervously and continued his sentence, finishing it off with something sweet so he doesn't get killed or pushed out the window by her. "– beautiful woman whom I love so much because she's my mother." Natsu glanced at Lucy to see if that was acceptable and guessed it was right because Lucy was smiling approvingly.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away with him so he doesn't listen to his mother anymore. He's afraid he might say something again which will cause Lucy to smack him again or worse, break up with him again.

It wasn't his fault he's sort of misbehaves and talks back a lot or curse. It's just the way he was. "Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked snapping him out of his thoughts, turning to look at her.

She looked so cute right there, looking so confused and innocent. He just wanted to grab her head and kiss her over and over again but there isn't enough time to do that every day. "I don't know, garden I guess? Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere really, I just want to spend time with you."

"Garden it is." Natsu grinned as he held her tiny little hand in hers. He really did like the feeling of being with her and able to hold her hand like this. He just liked her company, that's all.

As they two went to go to the garden they were greet with Erza and Gray in the front gates, both looking around the place trying to see if anyone of them spotted Natsu or Lucy.

Lucy's face brightened up as she pulled away from Natsu and ran to Erza to give her a hug. Natsu, who freaked out, started to chase after her; afraid she might fall and hurt the baby. "Lucy, stop running!"

"Erza!" Lucy jumped into the scarlet haired woman's arm, grinning widely. She was so happy to see her after a while of separation.

She called Erza a few days ago, freaking out over the break up since she needed a friend to talk to but all Erza suggested was beating the crap out of Natsu which she quickly dismissed, telling her she'll be fine. Now, she finally met the two after weeks of being apart.

"Lucy, I can see you two made up now." Erza smiled, hugging the blonde into a bone-crushing hug. Natsu noticed that Erza was hugging Lucy too tight and shrieked, pulling them apart, and hugging Lucy protectively.

"Erza – sorry – but please, be careful around Lucy. She's not the only person that is in this delicate body." Erza eyed Natsu for a moment before finally realizing what he meant. Her face turned into a shade of red and Gray smirked, looking at the two.

"Oh my, you mean -?" Erza gasped, pointing at the two who were smiling proudly. "I never knew you had it in you, idiot." Gray held his fist out for Natsu to bump with his own. Natsu also smirked, bumping his fist with Gray's, looking at him with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Neither did I."

"How long?" Erza asked, grabbing Lucy's hand and looking at her with wide eyes. She was happy for the blonde. She was going to be an aunt! She could see a little pink haired girl saying, '_auntie Erza!'_ to her. "Just a week."

"Oh, are you excited?"

"Of course! We're going to be parents!

"Taking care of this idiot, I already feel like one." Lucy sighed pointing at Natsu which caused the two to laugh while Natsu glared at her, giving her ass a pinch as Lucy squealed a bit, looking at him with surprised eyes.

Natsu didn't look at her but he just smirked, looking at his friends. Damn this pervert for doing all these things to her. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Just visiting, thought we'll drop by before we go meet up with Mirajane and Lisanna. Want to come with?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No? Natsu, you love your friends and I haven't met the two beautiful white-haired beauties Erza was telling me about, Lisanna and Mirajane are them, right?" Lucy turned to face Erza who nodded in conformation.

She faced Natsu again who had a sour look on his face. "Okay, there are two things wrong with that. One, they're not _that_ beautiful. I think you're beautiful not them, and two, I cannot have you going out in the wild while pregnant! Who knows what could happen to you?"

"You're making this sound like I'm running away to the forest to go collect some berries or something."

"Who's talking about berries? I'm just saying I'm not letting you go out there while pregnant."

"Since when did you become my father? And I can go anywhere when I want! I have Erza and Gray with me, and you can come too. I'll be safe, right?"

"Aha, wrong. No, you're staying."

"Well I'm going weather you like it or not." Lucy crossed her arms and stepped over towards Erza's wide flashing a small smile at her.

"Luce, I'm just thinking about you. Stay, I don't want to go out and I'll be worried sick thinking that you went out with Erza and Gray." Natsu grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him but Lucy resisted, growling at him. "I want to go!"

"No, we'll stay and sleep or something."

"No! Erza, tell him to let me go!" Lucy whined at her scarlet friend, making Natsu gulp and look at her with wide eyes.

Erza could make him do _anything_. If she told him to go jump in a shark tank, he'll do it so she doesn't kill him. "Now Natsu, Lucy's with us, why worry?"

"Cause . . . I'm afraid something might happen."

"Don't worry, beside, I'm still flexi -!" Lucy started to say, spinning around in a circle but tripping over her foot to fall straight for the floor. The three all became alert as they reached their arms out, ready to catch her but in the end, she fell on top of Erza who covered her well enough for the baby or her to get hurt.

"That's it, you're staying inside within my watch!" Natsu shouted grabbing her and turning around to stomp towards the castle. Lucy just whined like a little girl, waving goodbye to her friends who just stood there, watching.

God – those two are so weird.


	11. Chapter 11

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"That's it; you're staying inside within my watch!" Natsu shouted grabbing her and turning around to stomp towards the castle. Lucy just whined like a little girl, waving goodbye to her friends who just stood there, watching._

_God – those two are so weird._

* * *

><p>Natsu ran down the hall, turning right to slide inside the kitchen, quickly standing up as he ignored the cooks and others that were staring at him as if he was crazy. He grabbed a bottle of juice and some chips as he dashed out of the kitchen, running back upstairs to his room where his pregnant fiancé was. This baby was being one hell of a pain in the ass. Natsu ran into the room and stood in front of the bed, breathing as if he just ran a marathon.<p>

"I – I got the . . ." Natsu paused as he sucked in a large amount of oxygen, "Your juice and chips."

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled widely as she reached for the things in Natsu's hand while the big bump on her stomach prevented her from moving around a lot. She basically sat around all day long since she was always out of breath when she even moved around for more than 10 minutes. She sometimes goes out to the garden with Natsu or walk around town for some fresh air, Natsu never leaving her side unless he needed to.

She was currently 3 months pregnant and the bump looked too big to be considered 3 months old. Maybe it was because Lucy ate a lot or maybe they could be having twins but either way, Lucy was happy.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, come sit next to me." Natsu grinned to this as he went to the other side of the bed and lied down next to her, his breathing going back to its normal rate. All he did today was run around granting Lucy's wishes and this was the first time he was about to lie down without her screaming or whining at him to get her something. Maybe this baby thing wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey Natsu, what do you think the baby would be like?" Lucy asked snapping Natsu back into reality; looking at her he starting to think, lying on his side to stare at the bump. "Err . . . tiny?"

"Well of course, but I mean how the baby might look like."

"I don't care, as long as the baby is born healthy and safe, I don't really mind." Natsu grinned as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and snuggled against her bump.

Lucy couldn't help smile and popped a chip into her mouth, chewing the salty piece of junk food. "I hope it's a girl."

"Why a girl?"

"So I could dress her up in pretty clothes."

"Well I want a boy!"

"Why is that?"

"So I could teach him all the cool things and he'll look up to his awesome father!" Natsu shouted as he stood up on the bed, posing into a heroic pose. Lucy giggled and smiled at the idiotic person who she claims she loves.

"I hope the baby looks like you." Natsu said after a while of silence and sitting back down to look at her with eyes filled with love. He really did love her and he would give anything up to make her happy.

Lucy looked at him with curious eyes, stuffing her face with the chips Natsu had given her. "Why is that?"

"Cause, then she'll be beautiful."

"What if it's a he?"

"Then I hope he has your eyes so I could look at him and he would remind me of you." Lucy felt a blush crawling up her neck and she looked away from him, feeling bashful. He could be so sweet sometimes.

Natsu grinned and lied back down, wrapping his arms around the bump and her again, pressing his ear against the bump.

He always did this to her, lie down with her for hours and hold her and the baby close, cooing and kissing at it for hours till he finally falls asleep with Lucy.

He was just so happy he was going to be a parent and the woman he loves is bearing his child which he was grateful for. He promised he was going to keep her forever and that's what he's planning to do. Keep her forever.

"Ow!" Natsu suddenly shouted as he pulled away from Lucy and looked at her while rubbing the side of his face. Lucy looked at him startled and confused, thinking what in the world is wrong with him. He just suddenly screamed when it was all so comfortable and silent and almost scared the living daylights out of her. "Lucy!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You just hit me!"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did! You just smacked the side of my head that was on your tummy-"Natsu started to scream but stop when he felt another kick on his palm which was still on the baby bump. Natsu's eyes went wide and he looked at Lucy and back at the bump, back and forth till Lucy finally caught on.

"The baby kicked?" She asked, her eyes twinkling a bit. The baby kicked!

Natsu had a huge grin on his face and he moved his hand to the side a bit, positioning his hand in another way. Soon, he felt the hit on his child and he laughed, enjoying the moment.

His own child was alive and moving inside his soon-to-be wife. _It was kicking_.

"Lucy, he's kicking, he's alive! He hears my voice, I think he likes it!" Natsu started to talk real fast and loud, excited about the baby's kick. He was laughing and grinning like an idiot, keeping his hand on her stomach while his eyes were dancing with pride and happiness.

Lucy looked at him, her eyes softening and a small smile on her lips. She watched as Natsu screamed and cheered, hugging her bump while cooing at it once more – she loved this side of him. He was so fatherly and loving; he was like a whole new person.

The baby kicked once again and Natsu laughed, jumping up and down on the spot. "Lucy, he kicked again!"

"I know, calm down Natsu." Lucy laughed a bit, rubbing her stomach while Natsu grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. He was so happy. "Thank you." Natsu beamed, grinning lovingly. He was happy – too happy to be correct. He felt his child kicking and he sees his beautiful fiancé happy.

He was proud, oh so proud.

~**X**~

"I wish you two the best of lucks!" Mirajane squealed, squeezing Lucy into a tight hug alarming the pink-haired male. He tried pulling the white-haired woman off his precious Lucy but Mirajane's strong grip was impossible to rip off.

"Mira!" Natsu shrieked, looking at Lucy choking over how tight Mirajane was hugging her. He was afraid her tight grip would hurt Lucy and the baby, and if any one of them got hurt, he'll be devastated.

"Oh Natsu, stop worrying. Lucy and the child are okay – what is the baby's name by the way?" Mirajane pulled back slightly to look into her brown eyes which stared right back at her blue ones.

Lucy has only met Mirajane about 3 weeks ago and she already acts like they've know each other forever which was a great thing. Lucy admired Mirajane for her beauty and kindness; she wishes she was like her. But the thing Natsu always say is, "_You're the best in my eyes, don't compare yourself to others!"_ And so, Lucy doesn't do it in front of him.

"Err; we haven't picked a name out yet."

"Well hurry up, I can't wait to see what cute name you and Natsu choose!" Mirajane shouted looking at Natsu back to Lucy. She was excited to see her nephew or niece, Mirajane had a thing for when kids call her, "_Auntie_." Or_ "Sissy._" It just made her all hyped up and crazy.

"Well, we don't know if it's a girl or boy yet so, calm down." Natsu said coldly as he pulled Lucy to his side, grabbing her by the waists and hand so Mirajane won't take her away from him again. He's turned to this overprotective guy since day one when he found out Lucy was pregnant. It was annoying but cute. It shows that he actually cares.

"If it's a girl name it Mira!"

"No, we're not calling her Mira."

"Oh Natsu, stop being so cold." Mirajane said dramatically as she pouted slightly earning a snort from Natsu who looked away from her. Mirajane was famous for her modeling and acting skills _and_ her scary side. She may look like an angel on the outside but in the inside he's a demon.

"We'll think about it, Mira. Where are Lisanna and Elfman?"

"Oh Lisanna is at home while Elfman is at the gym. You know them, not much of an outdoor person." Mirajane winked looking at Lucy with a bright smile. Her younger brother and sister meant everything to her since they were the only family they had left in the world; she cares for them as much as she cares for her friends.

"Tell them hi from me."

"Oh me too,"

"Will do. But now I need to go and get going with my grocery shopping. Take care of yourself, eat well, sleep well, and don't go doing stupid things, okay?" Mirajane said as if she was teaching Lucy some manners.

Mirajane was also the protective type. Along with Natsu and Erza who watch over her as if she was some precious jewel somebody was going to steal, they watch over her daily.

"Bye Mirajane, I have Natsu to watch over me for that." Lucy giggled along with Mira whole earning a glare and an, "_Hey_!" from Natsu.

"Bye." Mirajane smiled and put her sunglasses back on with her hat, walking down the road. Oh how Lucy envied her. "Let's get going, we still haven't finished our exercise." Natsu said as he pulled on her hand, dragging her along with him.

Urgh, how bad Lucy hated walking with this 8 pound lump on attached to her stomach. It was bad enough she needed to give birth and go through the agonizing pain for almost 8 hours but carrying this heavy bump around for 9 month was not on her bucket list.

Moments later, Lucy and Natsu was walking down the park way holding hands. It was a beautiful day today and they were trying to enjoy it as much as they can. They had to take many breaks since Lucy always got so tired and out of breath but other than that, they walked for almost 2 hours now.

"Natsu, let's sit down for a bit." Lucy said as she pointed towards a bench receiving a nod from Natsu who took her over towards the bench. They sat down on the bench and both rested, watching people walk by and the fountain water flow. "Isn't that the fountain where I dropped you in couple months ago?"

"Oh shut up Natsu."

"Hey, ice cream! You want some?"

"Yes please!" Lucy shouted, clapping her hands together and grinning widely. Whenever somebody talks about food or if she sees food, she gets all excited and hungry. Maybe it was because of the child she was carrying but either way, Lucy had never ever eaten that much in her whole life. She eats more than Natsu and it scared _both_ of them.

"I'll be gone for 2 minutes, you better be safe by the time I come back. I'll be right there, so scream if you're in trouble or something." Natsu stood in front of her pointing at the small ice cream stand couple of feet away and looking back at his fiancé who nodded and rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if he was leaving far away from her, just a couple feet away and he's becoming all over-protective again. "Yes sir."

"Good, now I'll be back." Natsu gave her a sweet peck on the lips before leaving to go buy some ice cream. She wasn't left alone like this since months – she could feel the freedom.

As Lucy watched Natsu walk up to the ice cream stand, she saw him turn around every 5 seconds. He was becoming so annoying. Lucy watched him continuously and when he didn't turn around she felt two pairs of hands covering her eyes.

Lucy couldn't see anything and her mind went blank, feeling a bit scared. "Guess who?" A deep voice said scaring Lucy even more. "A – A pedophile?"

"I am not that old!" He protested earning a small smile from Lucy. "Gray, stop playing with Lucy. Natsu is going to kill you." Lucy heard another voice come from behind her, a female voice. "Oh come on Erza! You killed my fun!" Gray shouted, pulling his hand back to look at her and grin. "Hey, Lucy."

"Gray, Erza!"

"Hey Lucy, how're you feeling? Where's that pink-haired bastard? I thought I told him never to leave your side!" Erza shouted in fury, looking around to find Natsu who she assumed abandoned her all alone. She finally found Natsu and started to make her way over to Natsu but Lucy stopped her before she killed her one and only love, "Erza no!"

"What do you mean by no? What if you had gotten hurt?"

"I asked him to get me some ice cream, leave him alone. He did nothing wrong - I actually like being away from him for the _first time_ in _months._"

"Told you Flame-head was annoying." Gray chuckled as he sat next to Lucy and swung an arm around her shoulders. He smiled at her making Lucy smile back. She once had a crush on this guy, but it disappeared once Natsu claimed her as his and made her fall in love with him.

"Hey, ice-brain! Get your hands off my woman!" Natsu's roared as he came running towards them. He held two ice cream cones in his hands, one strawberry and one chocolate.

He made his way over to where they were all at and received a smack in the head from Erza, and a smirk from Gray. "How dare you leave Lucy all alone?"

"I – I didn't! I was just there; I swear I was going to come back." Natsu looked at Erza with wide eyes; looking like a deer in front of a car that's about to get hit. He handed Lucy her strawberry ice cream and shoved Gray off his seat and sat down, wrapping his arm around Lucy this time. "Now, this is better."

"Hey, did you just _shove_ me off that bench?"

"What else did you think I did?" Natsu snorted as he licked the chocolate ice cream earning a glare from Gray. "Don't you two fight in front of a pregnant lady." Erza hissed at the two bickering men while Lucy giggled, watching the three. She always did enjoy it when Gray and Natsu looked so scared while Erza looked all so mighty. It was hilarious.

"So what are you guys doing at the park?"

"Yeah and why are you two always _together_?" Natsu asked, eyeing Gray and Erza suspiciously. Were they possibly-? "Are you two together?" Lucy asked, her eyes widening and a wide smile appearing on her lips. She had to admit – they did look like a cute couple.

"Not really." Gray said nonchalantly, standing up on his two feet. "I have Juvia."

"That crazy water woman?"

"She's not _that_ crazy. . ."

"Well she's crazy for you so she must be stupid to fall for somebody like you."

"Why you –", "Ahem." Erza shot Natsu and Gray a deadly glare telling them if they don't stop she was going to go drown them in that fountain over there. They shut their mouths and looked away from each other, acting as if nothing has happened.

"And I'm working on Gellard so don't think stupid thoughts, Natsu."

"Aye." Lucy sighed and looked at Erza; seeing the small blush on her cheeks she frowned. She's been trying to get Gellard to be her boyfriend for the past year but no progress has been held between them. Possibly she could help her. She wanted them to be happy, like they were. She could just imagine Erza being so cute and motherly with her child.

"Don't look at me like, I'll kill you!"

Well, maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Don't look at me like, I'll kill you!"_

_Well, maybe._

* * *

><p>It was month 6 of Lucy's pregnancy and her stomach was huge. They have found out that the child will be a girl and decided to name her Nashi. The place was all excited, throwing a small baby shower for Lucy while giving her varies of baby clothes and things for the newborn that'll be here just in 3 months. Natsu was the most excited, always caring for her and fussing over how she shouldn't eat so much, lie down a lot, or even go somewhere without him by her side. He wanted them both healthy.<p>

Currently, Gray and Gajeel – a relative of the Dragneel's – have come over to make the crib for the child. Natsu, who says buying a crib was just too much and he wanted to make something for his little angel, he decided to make the crib. With the help of Gray and Gajeel of course.

Juvia, Gray's girlfriend along with Levy, Gajeel's girlfriend was with the pregnant Lady in the garden, eating cookies and drinking lemonade while watching the males all fuss about what to do or how to make it. Today was a perfect day to be outside and Natsu saying that the fresh air was good for Lucy, he decided he'll keep her in the garden with him. "No, no, we're _not_ using metal for the crib! That'll hurt my precious Nashi!"

"Does it look like I give two shits? I just want this to be over with."

"We're making this for the safety of my daughter; say that to my face once again and I'll smash your head against that wall over there." Natsu hissed, pointing at the brick wall of his castle. Gajeel and he started to bicker, pointing at random objects while screaming at each other faces. Gray just sighed and planted his arms on his hips, his chest bare and face scrunched up in concentration. He wasn't doing this for Natsu; he was doing it for his future niece and of course, Lucy. "Natsu, I think it's time for a break!"

"Yeah, Gajeel, Gray, you two should come over for some cookies and lemonade."

"Anything to get away from making that piece of crap."

"Do you have any shaved ice?" The three came over to their girl's, taking some cookies and drinks from the table. The ladies happily gave their men some snacks to ease down their anger. Gray was a bit frustrated on how in the world you make a crib and Gajeel was pissed off about why he should be doing this for somebody he'll not even care about. Well, that's what he said about Lucy before he met her but now he did, he was fussing over her too. In a rude-ish manner but Lucy appreciated it.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked as he smiled at his pregnant fiancé, putting his palm against her bump as he nibbled on a cookie. His mother bakes the best chocolate chip cookies. Lucy smiled and placed her hand on top of Natsu's, looking up at her pink-haired fiancé. "Perfect," She murmured before Natsu leaned down to press his lips against hers.

"Get a room." Gajeel grunted who sat on the chair Levy was sitting in a few minutes ago. She was now on his lap, a small blush on her cheeks. "Leave them alone, Gajeel." Levy scolded who he just grunted in response to.

Levy and Lucy had only met this morning and they immediately bonded, due to the fact that they both loved reading and thought the same, they instantly became best friends. While Juvia was a bit hard to become friends with since Gray apparently introduced Lucy as his _'best girl-friend'_ which made Juvia extremely jealous. Even though they were together, Juvia didn't hesitate to call the blonde her _'love rival_' and so, Lucy and Juvia weren't in such good terms as Levy.

"How's it going it with the crib?"

"Going shitty, why can't you just buy a fucking crib?"

"Because I want to make something for my little girl, problem?" Natsu shot Gajeel a glare as he balanced Lucy on his lap who giggled, her arms wrapped around his neck while her feet hanging from the armrests on the chair. Natsu's face immediately stretched into a smile as he heard the giggle from his precious Lucy. He still couldn't believe he hated this woman just a couple months ago. "You could have made something less complicated."

"Well I wanted to make something Nashi would use everyday till she grows out of it."

"Why couldn't you just paint her room or something?"

"Cause we'll be moving out once we get married so that'll wait. We're still looking for a house." Lucy said as she looked at the four who stared at her. Everyone nodded as Gajeel snorted and looked away in disgust. He really wasn't the type to like anything that didn't concern him. Even though Natsu was his cousin, he honestly didn't care.

Suddenly Lucy remembered something when she looked at Gajeel and Natsu. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys," Lucy said as she nuzzled into Natsu's neck who looked at her, curiously. "Gajeel, Natsu, I heard your cousins are coming over for some party or something." Lucy felt Natsu tense and when she heard the small, _"Gajeel are you okay_?" coming from Levy, she knew it wasn't good. "Who's coming over?"

"I hope it's not those two pricks."

"Lucy . . . who told you this?"

"Grandine, she said something about relatives coming over to see us. I think she said someone named . . . Steven? Spunk? Something with an S is excited to see me."

"_Sting_." Natsu spat, Lucy hearing the venom coming from his mouth she pulled away to look at her fiancé and Gajeel to see if he looked the same as Natsu did. Gajeel had a scowl on his face as he looked even more disgusted. Did they hate each other or something? "I'm guessing Laxus is coming over too, then." Gajeel said making Natsu's frown deepen. "Laxus too? Damn." Gray said as he shook his head in disapproval. Lucy was guessing he knew him and didn't like him for that matter.

"Is Rogue-Kun coming too, then?" Levy asked, earning Gajeel to glare at the ground. He knew Levy and Rogue were close, they were friends but he hated that his cousin always flirted with _his_ girl.

Now, Lucy was curious. "Who's Rogue? Natsu, who are they?" Lucy asked making Natsu shake his head and smile at her. This was making her even more curious. "Just family, don't worry about it." He whispered, giving her cheek a kiss. Lucy frowned, thinking why he would try to hide them from her. "Do you hate them?"

"Not hate . . . we're just not in the best terms."

"Why is that?"

"Cause they're annoying?" Gajeel said, sneering at nobody in particular. Gajeel didn't look like he was their biggest fan either. "Well, we better get the crib somewhat done before they come." Gray said as he stood up, setting Juvia back down in her seat as he looked at the males. Gajeel and Natsu grunted in response and stood up, putting their ladies back in their chair.

Gajeel and Gray left to go work on the crib once again leaving Natsu with the girls. "When are they coming, did she say when?" Natsu asked, squatting as he came face to face with Lucy. Lucy tried to remember, tapping her chin as Natsu stared at her desperately. He hopes they don't come too early. "They're coming around 4, I think."

"What time is it now?"

"It's 2:47."

"Thanks Juvia, we still have about 2 hours. Maybe around 3:30 we'll go up and get dressed, okay?" Natsu said, looking Lucy in the eyes as she smiled and nodded. Natsu grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before standing up to inform the boys.

If Sting or anyone of his other relatives hit on Lucy, he wouldn't hesitate to punch them in the face. Lucy is _his_.

~**X**~

"Natsu, does this dress make me look fat?"

"You're not fat, Lucy. It's just the baby bump and wear that sundress I bought you couple days ago. You looked great in it and it's actually the only dress that'll cover you up good." Natsu said as he looked at Lucy while lying down on their bed, clicking random buttons as he switched channel to channel. Gajeel and Levy were in the guest room as Gray and Juvia left, not wanting to deal with the relatives. It was almost 4 and they were getting ready to meet the family. "Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Why would I dress for them?" Natsu snorted, continuously flipping through the channels on his television. Lucy sighed and left to go change her dress once again. Were the relatives as bad as Gajeel and Natsu explained them as?

As Lucy had finished doing her makeup and hair, the doorbell rang making Natsu groan from their room. Lucy emerged from the bathroom, all dressed up. Natsu got off the bed and grinned at Lucy, cupping her face in his large hands. "Beautiful," He mumbled, pressing his lips against Lucy's eyelids. All she could do was smile as he kissed her. "Stay close to me, alright? And if they make you feel uncomfortable in any way, tell me. I won't hesitate to kick them out,"

"Natsu, they're not that bad, right?"

"In my world, they're the villains." He sighed and turned around; putting his arm around her he gently pushed her towards the door. He knew he was going to regret this.

The pair left their room and towards the stairs to see three males by the doorway, looking around for Natsu or Gajeel. Neither Gajeel nor Levy was in sight so they probably were still in their room and Natsu was going to be forced to greet them first. "Stay close," Natsu whispered, never taking his eyes off the three as he held Lucy's hand and bode close, walking down the stairs.

As the pair was making their way down the stairs, the three males all turned their heads towards Natsu and Lucy. The first thing that came into Lucy's mind when she looked at their faces was _handsome_.

"Natsu-San!" The blonde smirked, somewhat looking smug. Natsu just snorted, looking away as he glared at the floor. He then turned towards Lucy, his face lighting up as he smiled. "And this must be the future Mrs. Dragneel?" The blonde one smirked once again, reaching for Lucy's hand but Natsu pulled her away, growling at the blonde one. "Don't _touch_."

"It's not like I'm going rape her."

"Sting, I'm warning you."

"Relax, Natsu-San." Sting said he held his hand out for Lucy to place hers on top of his. He decided that he should let Lucy decide she wanted to be touched by him. Lucy hesitantly placed her hand on top of Sting's, eyeing him suspicious. She watched as his face turned into a smile, leaning down he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you Miss . . ."

"Lucy, call me Lucy."

"Ah, Lucy. Names Sting Eucliffe." He smirked once again, bowing towards the blonde. He probably had a smirking habit, Lucy thought. Sting lifted his head up and looked at Lucy. Lucy couldn't help but think he was _handsome_. His messy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes made him look sort of like some super model. "Hey!" He suddenly shouted, startling both Lucy and Natsu. "You sort of looks like me."

"In your dreams, you stupid dumbass!"

"No, look!" Sting took Lucy from Natsu earning a growl and a loud _hey_ from him but he ignored him, facing the other two males he stood next to Lucy. "Doesn't she look like she could be a Eucliffe?" Lucy couldn't help but blush as she looked at the other two. She could look like his sister. Soon Lucy felt Natsu snatching her back, glaring at Sting. "I said _don't touch_." His voice murderous as Sting just laughed it off. He doesn't look scared of Natsu.

"Lucy, ignore him. He's a dumbass, this is Rogue; he's Sting's step-brother."

"Pleasure to meet such a beauty, name's Rogue Cheney."

"L – Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy couldn't help blush as she shook his hand. He looks sort of mean but at least he's much sweeter and quieter than Gajeel was. She shouldn't judge a person by his appearance. He kind of does look like Gajeel too. His black hair and his red eyes, they look like brothers. "And this is Laxus,"

"Nice to meet you, sexy."

"Her name's _Lucy_." Natsu growled as he heard what Laxus just called his fiancé. Laxus shrugged and smirked, looking away from the couple. "Tch, let's go Lucy. It's not safe for you or Nashi to be around this piece of shits." Natsu hissed, taking Lucy by the waists and hand, walking away from the three. Sting was the only one who waved, smiling like a fool. He looked like the type that liked pissing Natsu off and he did a great job on it since Natsu did look angry.

"Lighten up," Lucy mumbled as Natsu sat her down on the chair, sitting right next to her. "I don't like them." Natsu sighed, running a hand through his locks as he leaned against the chair. Lucy frowned as she put her hands on her stomach, thinking why he would hate them. They seem like nice guys.

"Oh, Sting, Rogue, Laxus!" The pair heard Grandine's voice coming from the entrance. They soon heard Igneel's and Wendy's voice following with hers. After a while Gajeel's growl was heard along with Levy's uneasy voice, Gajeel and Levy coming where Lucy and Natsu were, they sat down. "I hate them,"

"The same with me."

"Come on you three, you should go bond with Lucy! She's such a sweetheart!" Hearing Grandine's voice, Natsu's ears perked up, going to Lucy's side. He wrapped a protective arm around Lucy. "They're not getting anywhere near you." Lucy sighed and gave Natsu's hand a pat while pursing her lips. "Don't worry Lu-Chan, they're not that bad."

"Natsu makes it seem like they are . . ."

"But they're not. They just act like that in front of Natsu and Gajeel; they're real nice and fun." Lucy nodded and smiled, as the 6 entered the room. "Ah, there she is. Isn't she beautiful?" Grandine asked, smiling as she pointed at Lucy who smiled. "Yes, she is." Sting nodded in agreement. "Err, hi again."

"Hello, beautiful." Sting smirked, coming to her side making Natsu growl once again at Sting. "Don't worry, Natsu-San. I won't hurt her." Sting sat right beside Lucy, grabbing her hand. "How did someone as beautiful as you get to Natsu-San? I think you and I would be a better couple."

"That's it, Sting, get out of my house!"

"Oh Natsu, he's just talking."

"Flirting you meant, Lucy's mine and I won't let him flirt with my girl!" Natsu shouted at his mouth that held him back, sighing in process. She didn't get why her son was so protective over his stuff. "How about you and I get to know each other more?" Sting asked, pressing his lips against Lucy's palm once again. Lucy stared at Sting, having the sudden urge to stand up and slap him across the face. He was such a flirt, and she bets he's doing this on purpose. Just to piss her fiancé off. "Sting-Kun?"

"Yes, Lucy-Chan?"

"I appreciate you _don't_ flirt with me. I have Natsu and as you can see, I love him." Sting raised a brow at this and took his hand away, smiling slightly. "I see, I see." He mumbled as he let out a chuckle and walked to Rogue's side, grinning a bit.

Lucy knew he wouldn't listen to her, and she knew it won't be hearing the end of this.

"How long are those bastards staying?" Natsu asked, looking at his father who shrugged. "They're staying for the weekend; did I forget to tell you that?" Grandine said making Natsu's eyes widen. "We're _leaving!_" Gajeel barked, grabbing Levy's hand and stomping away. Levy gave them an apologetic smile as they left the place, Gajeel slamming the door shut. Relative gathering his ass. He rather be somewhere else, anywhere but here with them.

"_Fuck!_ Come on Lucy, we're going to our room."

"Don't make too much noise,"

"Fuck off, Laxus." Natsu glared at Laxus as he went back upstairs with Lucy who just quietly trailed behind him. She could feel his grip around her hand tighten. When they entered the room, Natsu let her hand go and jumped on the bed, groaning into the pillows. He hated them, why'd they have to be here? "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I don't want them here!"

"It's not your choice; it's just going to be 2 days." Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, giving Natsu's back a pat. She ran her hand up and down his back causing him to relax some. "I don't want them flirting or looking at you . . . you're only mine."

"And I always will be, so don't worry." Natsu gave Lucy a glance and grinned, sitting up to pull her into his arms. He hugged her around the shoulders and Lucy hugged back, holding him tight. "We're not going back down till dinner, got that?"

"Yes sir."

"And it gives me plenty of time to give you and Nashi a year full of kisses." Lucy giggled and nodded, looking at his onyx orbs that stared right back at her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, both smiling against the kiss. "One," He mumbled, leaning down to press his lips against hers again.

Lucy giggled and continuously kissed him back, wondering if he'll really give her 365 kisses right now and there. And 365 to Nashi too.

Knowing Natsu, he will. "102."

"Natsu, you just missed 100 kisses."

"Oops, guess I need to start over – 1." He really was the cutest thing.


	13. Chapter 13

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Oops, guess I need to start over – 1." He really was the cutest thing._

* * *

><p>"So, sexy, why not tell me about yourself?" The big blonde haired male smirked, leaning against the table looking at the pregnant blonde.<p>

What Lucy heard, this guy's name was Laxus. Rogue and Sting had disappeared somewhere out to go look around and Natsu was forced to go get some things for his 'guest' and Lucy so he left just few minutes to go grabs some snacks. He threatened Laxus that if he tries to do anything to Lucy, he'll personally rip his throat out.

Lucy turned to look around herself, to see if he was talking to somebody else but when she noticed they were the only ones in the room, she sighed. "And why should I?" Lucy asked, keeping her distance from this man. She heard Laxus was dangerous and he was pissing her off the more he flirted with her. Can't people see she's engaged with Natsu? "Why, shouldn't I know something about my future cousin? She might be my wife someday too."

"Go fuck yourself; I'm not in the mood to be flirted with."

"Oh my, such language for a beautiful lady." Lucy glared at him, wanting to slap him hard across his face but she worried about what Laxus will do to her and her child. Maybe she'll just get Natsu to do it for her. "Giving me the silent treatment now?"

"Stop talking, leave me alone."

"I can't leave a pregnant lady by herself, y'know. And I'm actually surprised that idiot got somebody like you. He even got you knocked up with his baby."

"I love Natsu a lot, thank you very much."

"You can love me more." Lucy's palm twitched as she felt like she was going to punch him across the face. Where was Natsu now?

"Come on pretty lady, how about a one night stand with me?" Okay, Lucy was officially pissed off. How could she say this guy looked handsome and somewhat hot? He was an asshole.

"You're an asshole; go find somebody else to be your whore!" Lucy shouted before standing up to walk away. She was so done with him and all this anger is not good for Nashi.

As Lucy rounded the corner, she bumped into Natsu who gasped, grabbing the spoons that fell and bottle of juice. He sighed in relief and looked at Lucy with wide eyes. Seeing that she was angry, he set the things down and grabbed her face in his large hands. "What'd that bastard do?"

"He's asking me to have one night stands with him! What a jerk!"

"Bastard! I'll teach him about now flirting with _my_ girl," Natsu growled, glaring at the place Lucy exited from. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone with Laxus. "Leave him alone, I don't want you getting hurt or angry. Hold it in for our Nashi," Natsu smiled at Lucy and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, pulling back to grin at her. "Just 3 more months, Lucy. 3 more months till our Nashi's birthday."

"3 more months till I go through hell. Do you even know how it feels like to give birth?"

"Like hell, I'm guessing?"

"Yes! Mama even told me she felt like she was going to die, what am I going to do?"

"You'll go through it because you're strong. I'll be there with you, don't worry." Lucy pouted making Natsu kiss her once again, capturing her lips with his. Lucy couldn't help but smile and laugh as Natsu constantly kept kissing her lips over and over again.

"You know, the hallways isn't a place to make-out," Sting said, making Natsu and Lucy both stop and look at him. Rogue was by his side while Sting was smirking at them.

Lucy heard a lot about Sting and Rogue; Sting was hated for pissing Natsu off a lot. She also heard from Grandine they played together a lot but as they grew up, all they did was argue and fight. Rogue's father married Sting's mother making them step-brothers only at the age of 14, and starting from that year, Sting and Natsu hated each other.

"What do you want?" Natsu sneered, looking at the blonde as he wrapped a protective arm around his pregnant fiancé who looked at the two step-brothers.

They don't look as bad as they seem. "We were just on our way to the living room but happen to stop and see you two sucking face,"

"Sting, leave the two alone."

"Come on, Rogue. I'm just having some fun," Sting said as he looked at Rogue back at the couple. Oh how Natsu's angry face pleased him. "Why you little –", "Natsu, relax." Lucy said as she stopped him before going any further. She really wanted the answer to why they started hating each other. She'll ask Natsu later but she really wanted to know Sting's story first. "Sting-Kun, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"No way! Lucy, you're 6 months pregnant and if I'm not by your side, I am _not_ letting you go. Especially if it's with that asshole,"

"Natsu, we're just going to go talk. Want to come with, Rogue-Kun?"

"Whatever,"

"See Natsu? They're family, they won't hurt me." Natsu uneasily looked at his fiancé's face, looking back at Sting and Rogue who stared right back, Sting looking a bit amused. He knew Sting, he knew Sting would do anything to make him pissed off and if he finds out Sting tries doing something to Lucy, he'll burst and even kill Sting.

Natsu finally sighed in defeat and gave in. "Fine, Rogue look after her," Natsu said as he looked at the black-haired male. He nodded, knowing that he rather trust his fiancé to him than Sting. "And Sting, if you do something to Lucy –". "Yeah, yeah, _I'll bury you alive_." Sting mimicked Natsu's voice, making Lucy giggle a bit. "Go to Laxus or something, bond with your cousins for a while." Lucy whispered giving Natsu's lips one last kiss she walked over to Sting and Rogue, the trio leaving for the garden again.

Natsu stood there for a while, thinking what in the hell was he thinking to let _Sting_ take his precious Lucy. He hated Sting – hell he didn't trust the guy – but Rogue, he trusted Rogue. Rogue wasn't as bad as Sting but he still followed through whatever that guy wanted him to do and it pissed him off just a tad bit.

Natsu sighed and grabbed the things to go back towards the room where Laxus and his family were, all talking to each other.

Lucy better be fine, or else he'll be digging some graves tonight.

* * *

><p>Lucy followed the stone pathway of the garden, taking careful steps one after the other, trying to think of a way to ask him. She felt the two step-brothers following her from behind and she knew they were staring at her back. She just needed to ask without making it too awkward.<p>

"Uh, hey, blondie?" Lucy turned around to look at Sting, his attitude changing just a slight bit. He seemed more playful and laidback just a few minutes ago. "Lucy," Lucy said to tell him her name. "Yeah, I got that, why'd you bring us here? I was planning on pissing that idiot pink-tard out." Yep, his personality has changed too. "Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why does your attitude and personality change when you're not with Natsu?"

"Cause I obviously hate the guy?" Sting said, snorting just a bit as he faced the blonde. Damn, he's like a diva. Lucy saw past through his mask, she knew Sting didn't actually hate Natsu, and Natsu didn't either. "No you don't,"

"What do you mean by I don't? You don't know me,"

"I can tell quiet a lot by your change of attitude and facial expressions. Tell me, Sting-Kun, why'd you start '_hating' _Natsu?" By the look on Sting's face, Lucy knew he was dumbfounded. He actually thought Lucy wouldn't see through his mask.

Sting actually admired Natsu a lot. He looked up to Natsu but got so jealous of how great he was, Sting vowed that he'll be his rival and surpass him.

After Rogue became his step-brother, Sting had found out Rogue was actually pretty jealous of Gajeel and so, that's how this hatred bloomed. But of course he wouldn't tell Lucy that, she'll just tell Natsu and make him think he was weak. "Like I'll tell you anything."

"Why not? Afraid of some girl?"

"Blondie, you're really pulling' my strings here,"

"Then just tell me why you hate him so much!"

"I don't have a reason why I should!"

"I can keep a secret, just tell me, damn it."

"I think certain people should mind their business and don't snoop into other people's lives." Lucy felt the sudden urge to just grab the chair and smash it again his head, but she needed to be calm and collected. She didn't want Sting to be afraid of her now, or angry.

"What's so bad on telling me anyways?" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're his soon-to-be-wife; soon, I'll hate you too." Lucy gawked at him, trying to see if he was lying but his face showed no humor. He'll hate her just because she'll be married to Natsu? What kind of stupid reason was that?

"Gah, I'm wasting time talking to you, I'm going back inside. Come on, Rogue," Sting turned around along with Rogue who gave her a slight worried glance then both walking away.

Lucy quickly started to think what she should say that'll get him to talk or stop. "Natsu doesn't hate you!" Lucy quickly blurted out, covering her lips as she cursed to herself.

Natsu was going to kill her. But luckily, that did the trick because Sting had stopped walking.

Whenever Natsu talks about Sting, Lucy always saw the looks of sadness and disgust on his face; Natsu didn't hate Sting, he just dislikes Sting since he always tries to pick fights with him first. But Lucy that's what Lucy thinks. She will ask Natsu about that later, she needed to deal with this Diva first. "Natsu doesn't hate you," Lucy repeated again, walking closer towards the two males. Sting turned around, facing Lucy again along with Rogue. "What do you mean, Natsu-San despise me."

"Natsu doesn't, he acts like it, but he doesn't."

"And how might you know this?"

"Remember, I'm his wife," Lucy gave Sting a small smile making Sting Tsk, the corner of his lip twitching just a bit to form a smile. Lucy actually wasn't that bad as he thought she'll be.

"Why don't you enlighten us then?" Rogue said, talking for the first as since he's been out here with them. Lucy nodded and sat down on the seat, pointing at the other two chairs by the garden. The two glanced at each other before sitting down in front of Lucy, who smiled happily.

She was happy they were giving her a chance.

~**X**~

Lucy was lying on a bench, staring up at the night sky as the stars twinkled. The others were probably inside in their rooms and or sleeping since it was way past 10PM now. Natsu was somewhere inside their room doing something and so, she was alone for now.

She stared up at the sky, looking at all the celestial characters and pretty stars. She always was a big fan of stars, anything to do with the sky. She would stay outside and stare at the sky for hours and hours, doing nothing but staring and identifying.

After she had that talk with Sting and Rogue, he confessed everything to her and she was happy that ever Rogue confessed also. She didn't exactly know what Gajeel's feelings were since the only person he ever loved was Levy so, she'll have to as Levy about him. She was even surprised Sting hugged her and thanked her, even apologizing for being so rude to her in the beginning.

Maybe this was going to be the start of their friendship.

He trusts her now and now she had to talk to Natsu, all he needed to was to come outside like he always does and sit with her for a couple hours or so.

After a couple minutes or so, Natsu finally came out, grinning a bit. "Hey," He cooed, closing the balcony's door and sitting next to her, holding her hand in his large warm ones. Lucy smiled and looked at Natsu back at the stars. She could see the celestial characters right now.

One day, she'll teach her daughter about it also.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me why you started hating Sting," Natsu looked at Lucy, surprised. He stared at her for a while to see if she was joking or anything but she just stared right back at him, waiting for an answer. "He pisses me off," He confessed, running a hand through his pink locks. Lucy saw the frustration on his face and smiled a bit. "But you don't hate him, right?"

"I don't hate him . . . I just dislike him for picking fights with me all the time."

"But you and Gray do it all the time, what's the difference when you do it with Sting?"

"Sting's Family and Gray's a rival . . . it's different since Sting and I were basically best friends when we were younger. After Sting and I started hating on each other, that was when I realized Gray was there." Natsu sighed once more, leaning again the bench with Lucy who just nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

She was so happy that all the boys were warming up to her – expect Laxus – and trusting her with secrets. "Does that mean if Sting doesn't pick fights with you, you two will become besties again?"

"I don't know, why are you asking all these questions, weirdo?"

"I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy protested earning a laugh from Natsu. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped one of his arms around her stomach and the other on her shoulders. Lucy sighed and listened to his heartbeat, his warmth coating her shivering figure. She knew Natsu didn't hate Sting, she just knew it.

"We won't be besties, but I'm sure something will work out between us. _Hopefully._" Natsu muttered, the last part, looking away from Lucy who glanced at him. She had a sly smile on her lips as she giggled, excited to tell Sting about this tomorrow morning. He'll be delighted. "I knew you, you love Sting don't you?"

"No, I love you."

"No! I know, but as a family member now, like you love Wendy and Grandine, right?" Natsu pursed his lips, sitting up as he tried thinking of what to say. Does he? Does he love Sting and his other family members as family? Not a lot, but he does have a small bit of affection for them. "Err, I guess. But not as much as you."

"I know, I know. And does this mean that you two will be talking tomorrow? Not arguing?"

"I don't know, depends on what he says first,"

"You should talk to him first." Natsu shook his head and lied back down, looking up at the starry night sky. Confessing all this to Lucy was a bit weird for him, but Lucy was his fiancée, he can tell her anything. "Why'd you sudden ask about Sting, anyways?"

"Maybe because I think he's hot."

"What the – Lucy!"

"I'm just kidding! I'm worried about both of you that is why I'm asking." Natsu eyed Lucy suspiciously trying to see what she really meant but gave him. Lucy was stubborn, and he was too, but he knew he couldn't win Lucy any day. Especially when she's pregnant and has violent mood swings.

"Hey, what did you talk about Sting and Rogue earlier today, anyways?" Natsu suddenly asked, making Lucy tense a bit. Natsu felt her tense and immediately thought it was something about him. "Me?"

"No, no, we were talking about the weather."

"Luce, I'm not that dumb – what were you talking about?"

"How sexy you are."

"I know I am, but seriously, what -?"

"Oh, a shooting star!" Lucy quickly shouted, trying to ignore the pink-haired male who kept asking about what she and Sting were talking about. Natsu gave up and sighed, looking up at the sky again. He knows a thing or two about them, Lucy often mentions it time to time as they lie down and stare up in the sky. Maybe he'll bring Nashi and then the three of them could do it. "Do you think Nashi would be like me or you?"

"I think both of us, a little bit of you and a little bit of me."

"I hope she looks like you, and then she'll be beautiful," Lucy couldn't help but blush and look away, Natsu chuckling just a bit when he saw her.

The two of them still couldn't believe they hated each other just a month ago. Just like Sting and he was, but they hated each other for years now, constantly fighting and arguing. She hopes everything turns out fine.

Lucy snuggled into Natsu's arm, her eyelids growing heavier. It was a beautiful night and eventful day, maybe tomorrow would be better.

All Lucy remember next was being carried to the bed and hearing a soft _goodnight_ from Natsu, then everything going back.


	14. Chapter 14

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_All Lucy remember next was being carried to the bed and hearing a soft _goodnight _from Natsu, then everything going back._

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up in the morning throwing up, causing Natsu to wake up and panic. She threw up for a good 10 minutes, leaving Natsu to fetch water for his sick pregnant wife. She sat in her room, on the bed while waiting for Natsu to bring her the water her promised. But when she heard the door open and footsteps coming closer, she expected Natsu but instead, it was Sting. "S – Sting?"<p>

"Hey, you alright? I heard you from next door,"

"You can hear everything next door?" Lucy gasped, looking at him in surprise. She was _so_ not going to let Natsu do anything to her knowing Sting and Rogue could hear her. Lucy sighed and put a hand on her swollen stomach, looking up to see Sting awkwardly looking around. "Err, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just morning sickness, you know, pregnant and all. Why? Was a certain blonde worried?"

"W - Worried? Pfff - as if! I just heard strange noises and thought some masked killer came in!"

"Hmm, if you say so." Lucy couldn't help have a small smile on her face knowing that Sting was worried about her safety. After all, she was pregnant and they were friends. The two blonde's sat there in silence, listening to the birds outside chirp and the sun rise from the hills.

She wonders where Natsu was with her water.

"Where's your fiancé?" Sting finally asked noticing Natsu wasn't in the room with her. Lucy shrugged as she leaned against the pillows while sitting up. "He probably fell down the stairs on his way downstairs or something," Sting sweat-dropped, looking at Lucy who just nonchalantly stated that her fiancé could have possibly fell down the stairs and have gotten hurt, not even looking like she cared. Sting decided to let that one go and looked outside, watching the beautiful morning. "You know, I heard you two last night."

"What? We didn't even do anything last night -", "I don't mean any sexual, pervert." Lucy blushed and scolded him, cursing herself for going into conclusions so quickly. "What did you hear then?"

"About the hate-love relationship,"

"Oh! I told you he doesn't hate you; now will you two become friends again?"

"It's sort of hard to stick back broken pieces back together."

"Not unless you use a lot of glue and tape," Sting shot Lucy and glare who just smiled sweetly, acting ever so innocent. Sting just rolled his eyes, standing up from the bed. He shoved his hands in his pajama pants pocket and sighed, looking at the pregnant blonde once more. "Thanks, blondie. I'll try and talk to Natsu-San later that is if he acknowledges my presence."

"My name is _Lucy_ you damn pretty boy! And of course he will, don't be stupid. Natsu can be an ass but he's a real softy in the inside!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her busty chest. Sting rolled his eyes and waved her off, walking towards the door. "Right, well, see you, don't throw up again. Take care -" Sting said as he reached for the doorknob but came crashing the back of the door, a pink-haired male running in not even noticing the blonde on the floor in pain. "Lucy!"

"Sting!"

"Sting?"

"Natsu!"

"Damn, Natsu-San!"

"Sting? What are you doing in here? Did he hurt you Lucy?"

"No, but _you_ certainly did - _fuck!" _Sting held the bridge of his nose, feeling as if Natsu broke his bone. He tilted his upwards and felt the warm liquid coming down his nostrils understanding what that meant. "Natsu, get some tissues and go bring the first aid kit!" Lucy gasped as she got off the bed, watching as Natsu set down the bottle of water and went to the bathroom to gather the first aid kit. "Sting, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine except for the fact I'm having a fucking nosebleed and my nose feels like its broken; I'm fucking fantastic!"

"Hey, don't yell at Lucy!"

"Natsu, you're the one who caused this, apologize!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You slammed the door on my face, fucking - _ouch_!" Lucy cringed as she heard Sting shriek in her ear. Lucy handed him tissues to let him stop the bleeding as she waited to see if he nose was really broken or not. "Natsu, apologize." Lucy hissed towards the pink-haired male who was looking away, pouting slightly. "Sorry," Natsu murmured, earning a snort from Sting. "Whatever,"

"Is it still bleeding?" Sting reeled his hand back from his nose and covered it once again when he felt the warm liquid dripping from his nose. "Yep." Lucy frowned as she looked at the bleeding boy. "Come on, you should go see a doctor or something. Natsu, go with Sting and take him to the hospital."

"What? Me? No way! I already have my hands full on taking care of you!"

"Well I can take care of myself for a couple hours, can I not? Now go,"

"But Lucy -", "_Go_." Natsu frowned and mentally cursed to himself, standing up along with Sting. "Come on," He mumbled leaving Lucy in the room and Sting trailing behind him.

Why was Lucy so scary?

* * *

><p>"Is my nose broken?" Sting asked, wincing slightly as the doctor put pressure on his nose, examining his nose. He scribbled few things down as he went back to the computer, typing in some things. Natsu sighed as he leaned his elbows against his knees, looking at the ground and back up at the males. They have been here for almost one hour and he was tired. He missed Lucy, he was sleepy, his butt was numb, and he was hungry. Why did she even let Sting in their room?<p>

He groaned and rubbed his face, trying to stay awake. Maybe he'll get something to drink on their way back.

"Well, it's not broken but you have damaged your cartilage so it might hurt when you apply any sort of pressure on it so I suggest you be careful. It might take 2-3 weeks to completely heal," Sting groaned and Natsu sighed, standing up on his two feet to stretch and leave. "So, he's fine, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Dragneel. But may I know how he got this injury?"

"Uhm . . ." Natsu gave Sting a glance that was looking away, pretending not to listen to their conversation. What was he supposed to say? He accidently bashed his cousin in the face with the back of the door of his bedroom? "We were playing ball and I got hit in the face, no need to worry," Sting made an excuse up as he noticed Natsu's uneasiness and lack of excuses.

Natsu sighed in relief and flashed him a glance who Sting just ignored, hoping off the high chair. "Put the bill on my tab, I need to get back quickly so I have no time to pay. Thank you, Doctor."

"Anytime, Mr. Dragneel. Give my regards to Miss Lucy," Natsu gave him a grin and exited the place with Sting. Sting had a small band-aid on the bridge of his nose, the doctor saying it might help. To Sting, he thought he looked stupid - Natsu agreeing - but Sting was one of those pretty boys who care about their face and body more than anything so he decided to keep the band-aid, helping it heal faster.

The two sat in the car in silence, Natsu sighing as he stared at the steering wheel. Might as well talk to the guy, after-all Lucy did tell him to get along with him once more. And he wanted her happy to know he was friends with him again. "So . . . you hungry?"

"Just a bit,"

"Want to grab something to eat then go home?"

"I don't care, we should probably grab some food for Lucy or else she'll cause a huge riot why we didn't bring her anything." Natsu chuckled and Sting looked at him in surprise, wondering if he said something funny. He was surprised that he even talked to him. But he was thankful Natsu was the first to say something.

"We should, or else I would be the one to get my ass beat." A small smile came on Sting's lips as he looked towards the opposite direction Natsu was looking at. Natsu snickered to himself as a grin appeared on his face; starting the engine he backed his car out of his parking spot and left to go gather some food.

~**X**~

Sting and Natsu entered the house, both sipping on a drink while holding a small doggy bag in their hands for Lucy. The house was awfully quiet and they wondered where everyone are when it was almost 12 in the afternoon. "Luce?" Natsu shouted from the bottom of the stairs wondering if she was still up there. But when the two heard yelping from the kitchen they rushed towards the kitchen, both panicking thinking something might have happened.

When they entered the place, they saw Rogue having Lucy's right hand on the table, pinned down while Lucy was repeatedly saying _ow_. "Let her go!" Natsu snapped, rushing over but Lucy stopped him, telling him not to get closer. "I will win this arm-wrestling match!" Lucy declared making Sting and Natsu stare at her in disbelief. "Lucy, you're pregnant, you're a girl, and you will not win against Rogue,"

"Are you really saying that, Natsu Dragneel? I can pin you against the floor in 10 seconds,"

"And I can pin you in the bed or up against the wall, now stop this nonsense and let go of Rogue,"

"No! I will win – Rogue, don't let go!" Lucy panicked as she felt his grip loosening but Rogue just sighed and held her hand again, keeping the position. Sting pulled a chair up and sat down, sitting his drink while watching the two arm-wrestle. Natsu stood there, staring at Lucy as if she was crazy. That woman is so stubborn. "Lucy –", "Shush, Natsu. I'm concentrating,"

"I brought food." Just then Lucy slammed Rogue's hand on the table causing Rogue's eyes to widen and Sting jump back, the three of them all startled. "Food!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up on her seat for Natsu to rush over and stop her from bouncing.

He fears that Lucy will slip one day.

"H – How'd she do that?" Sting asked, looking at Rogue who stood there also so baffled. He rubbed his wrists, looking at the blonde that was being scolded by Natsu. "Lucy, calm down. You could have broke that table,"

"She's that strong?"

"But Natsu –", "No Lucy, no buts', you're also pregnant. Don't scare Nashi," Lucy frowned and nodded at Natsu who grinned in response. "Come on, you need to eat," Natsu said as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead, sitting her back down on the table to give her the small doggy bag.

Sting sat on the chair again as he sipped his drink, still a bit taken back Lucy has the strength the break a table and Rogue was sitting on the chair, thinking how in the world woman got so strong all of a sudden.

"Where's Laxus?" Natsu asked as he noticed Laxus wasn't in the room, sitting next to Lucy he looked around once more along with Sting. "He's still asleep," Rogue said looking at the pink-haired man who just nodded in response. "I heard him from my room talking to some girl,"

"Girl?"

"Yeah. He was like, _see you baby_, _miss you too baby, can't wait to see you._" Sting mimicked, looking at the group that watched him speak. Natsu tried thinking back to see who Sting might be talking about, did he ever talk about her? "How's your nose, Sting?"

"What's wrong with your nose? Rogue asked looking at Sting to notice a small bad-aid stuck to it. "Natsu-San hit my face with the door,"

"By accident, I apologized."

"You two friends now?" Lucy gasped, looking at the trio who stared at her. Natsu and Sting both shrugged, not even knowing the answer to it. Lucy just smiled at the two, noticing that they aren't so awkward anymore.

The four sat in silence, Lucy eating while the three glancing at her time to time or doing their own thing. When Lucy finished, Natsu stood up to throw the trash away and help Lucy up, giving her full stomach a pat of affection. "How's our little Nashi today?"

"She kicked twice, but that's it!"

"She must love your voice, because I sure do." Lucy giggled and Natsu grinned at her, pecking her cheek earning her cheeks to flush slightly. "How does it feel to be engaged?" Sting asked, earning their attention. Natsu looked at him trying to think of an answer. How does it feel? "Well, to me, it's pretty amazing. I've got a woman I love and a baby that'll soon be arriving, it feels amazing."

"Why ask? Is Sting thinking of getting engaged?" Lucy teased making Sting roll his eyes and stand up, throwing his drink away. "I was thinking I should go get myself a wife too, shouldn't I?"

"Poor girl,"

"I pity Lucy because she's with you."

"Oh shut it you two," Lucy scolded not wanting them to fight once more. Sting and Natsu both smirked, the two of them just teasing each other. "Who do you want to marry, Sting?" Lucy asked, looking at Sting who sat back down, staring at the table. "Are you talking about Yukino?"

"Eh, I was just thinking."

"Yukino?"

"She's been with Sting for almost a year now." Rogue explained making Lucy gasp and pull away from Natsu. She sat down and looked at Sting, wanting Sting to talk to her about this girl. "Tell me, Sting. Who's Yukino?"

"The girl I shall marry."


	15. Chapter 15

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"She's been with Sting for almost a year now." Rogue explained making Lucy gasp and pull away from Natsu. She sat down and looked at Sting, wanting Sting to talk to her about this girl. "Tell me, Sting. Who's Yukino?"_

_"The girl I shall marry."_

* * *

><p>Lucy giggled as Natsu kissed her swollen stomach, the two grinning like idiots. They were in the garden once again just because it was a beautiful day and Natsu wanted to enjoy it with his two favorite ladies. Natsu wanted to hurry and finish the crib before Nashi was out and bouncing but Gray and Gajeel refused to come over while the relatives were over. And so, Natsu did the work little by little when he had the time. He didn't even dare asking Rogue, Sting, or Laxus because he was afraid one of them might mess up his crib up. Lucy told him he was over exaggerating but he knew they would do anything to just piss him off.<p>

"What color do you think would be most appropriate?"

"Thing of nice pale colors. Something that would match our little Nashi."

"I'm guess she'll have pink or blonde hair so maybe a pale orange?" Lucy nodded at the idea, clapping her hands together like a small little girl. Natsu chuckled and started to look through a magazine with Lucy by his side, trying to find out what color looked best. Natsu was also looking for a house to live with Lucy but he had found none. All of them were either too small, too broken down, too far, or Lucy didn't like them.

He didn't know having a family of his own was this tiresome.

"How about this color?" Lucy's arm stretched out in front of his, pointing at a very light orange color. Natsu pursed his lips trying to imagine the color surrounding his darling daughter. He grinned and nodded, seeing that the color would match her. "We really need to find a house and paint a room for our Nashi,"

"I know, but all the houses are crap!"

"We can build one."

"But that'll take forever!"

"Not really, maybe a couple months but we can make them build one." Lucy puffed out her cheeks, trying to think if that was a good idea. Since Natsu's parents were supporting her and her child, Lucy thought maybe she could ask her parents for the house money. Just to build, of course. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Stingy! Hey, we're building –"

"A sand castle." Natsu interrupted as he covered Lucy's mouth, the woman glaring at him. "A sand castle? Out of what?" Sting asked as he looked around for any sand. Lucy pulled his hand away and scolded the pink-haired man, looking at Sting with a soft smile. "We're building a crib for Nashi!"

"Who's Nashi and this is just a box made out a wood."

"Nashi is our soon-to-be daughter and we're still in the process of making it."

"Cool," Sting sat down next to Lucy and smiled just a tad bit making Lucy smile back. Sting had been such a sweetheart to her and Lucy liked this side better then the flirty asshole one. "When's the baby due?"

"In 3 months," Sting nodded as he picked up a piece of paper. It was the directions of how to make a crib and Sting snorted, shaking his head side to side. "What?" Lucy now looked at him; one arm laced with Natsu's while one rested on her swollen stomach. "Do you honestly believe you can build one out of these lame instructions?"

"We can try,"

"Bullshit, I bet you Rogue and I can make a better one."

"You two build things?"

"Rogue can, I can paint well." Lucy shook Natsu's arm and he shifted his attention on Lucy, realizing she was smiling; he looked at Sting and raised an eyebrow. "Rogue and Sting could help!" Natsu gave Sting a look and Sting shrugged, a small smirk coming to his lips. "I don't mean to brag or anything, but we're pretty good." Lucy's eyes widen and a huge smile came on her face. She looked at her fiancé who stared at her, trying to see if he could allow that.

He was on good terms with Sting and Rogue again but he didn't want so much attention being held on the crib since he already worked so hard. "If you two do one thing that messed the crib up, I swear I'll have you two begging for my forgiveness." Sting opened his mouth to retort something but when he saw the glare Lucy was giving him, he shut his mouth. "Alright, when do we start, boss?"

"Right now. You look for the perfect color and I'll go fetch Rogue,"

"Yay! Come on, Stingy. What do you think of this color?"

"Don't you think it's a bit too dull?" Natsu smiled and kissed Lucy's cheek before standing up to leave. "I'm leaving you in charge of her for 5 minutes!" Natsu shouted as he disappeared into the house. He can trust Sting, right?

Natsu went up the stairs as he hummed some unknown tune Lucy had been constantly humming to herself for the past nights. It must have rubbed off on him. Once Natsu reached Sting's and Rogue's room, he lifted his arm up to knock. "I know baby, I miss you too." Natsu froze and stopped to listen, his eyes widening_. _"I'll be home soon, don't worry."

"Laxus?"

"Yes, I'm at Natsu's house. Keep your sexy body well," Natsu's feet automatically started moving as he now stood in front of Laxus's room, listening to his conversation. "Oh god, I just want to fuck you right now." Natsu pressed his ear onto the door, wondering who in the hell Laxus was talking to. Was it some girl? Maybe it was that girl Sting was telling them about this morning at the table. "I'll be home tomorrow evening." Natsu backed away and shook his head, thinking this was wrong. He'll talk to Laxus next time since all this dirty talking will just turn him on.

He knocked on Rogue's door and soon it opened, Rogue looking as if he just woke up. "Yo, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Follow me out to the garden. I need your help."

~**X**~

Lucy set down the tray of watermelons and lemonade, seeing that the boys weren't fighting and all in one piece, she smiled. They have been working on the crib for almost an hour now without any of them fighting and Lucy was happy. They got the work done faster and Natsu seemed happy too. "Boys, drinks!" Lucy called out catching the male's attention. They dropped whatever they held and walked over to her, grabbing the refreshments.

"Hey baby," Natsu gave Lucy's cheek as kiss as her whole face lit up to his voice. "You two are so lovey dovey, it makes me sick." Sting said as he took a sip of his lemonade, Lucy giggling as Natsu shot him a look. "Jealous?"

"Why would –"

"- Sting remember to keep your mouth shut if you don't have anything nice to say."

"But Lucy, Natsu-San started it!" Lucy shot Natsu a look and he grinned sheepish, shrugging. She felt like they were her children and she needed to keep them in check.

"Rogue, you're awfully quiet." Sting commented as they saw the male sipping his lemonade. Rogue gave him a look of acknowledgement, clearing his throat. "I was just thinking what Yukino's expression might be when you propose." Lucy watched as Sting's face turned a shade of red she had never ever seen before. Natsu held back a snort. "Did you just blush?"

"Y – You always blush when you're with Lucy!"

"Well because she's one sexy lady." Lucy flushed. "Natsu!"

"Now that you mention it, it's my first time seeing Sting blush too."

"Not you too, Rogue!"

"Do you have a picture of this Yukino girl?" Lucy's face lit up as she saw Sting rummaging through his pants pocket, taking his phone out. Natsu tightened his hold on Lucy who sat on his lap, telling her to calm down. When Sting faced the screen to Lucy, she snatched the phone out of his hands and looked at the picture, her eyes widening. "This is Yukino?" Natsu leaned in to look over her shoulder, his eyes widening at the picture. It was a picture of a lady, about their age. Pale white short hair – something similar to Lisanna's – and she had the chestnut colored eyes. "She's beautiful, Sting."

"I know she is."

"She's not _that_ pretty; I think you're far more beautiful."

"I'm sorry but I have to agree on that," Sting rose his hand in a sheepish manner, making Lucy flush and Natsu shoot him a warning glare. Sting smirked and shrugged, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He couldn't lie; Yukino was beautiful but Lucy was far more beautiful. But he had no feelings for the blonde, Yukino was his one and only. "Wouldn't you love to see little Sting as a father?" Lucy asked, clapping her hands together to make Sting's eyes widen. "Whoa, whoa, how did this end up as a conversation about being parents?"

"You know, it isn't that bad."

"That's because you're going to be a father in a couple months."

"It's pretty exciting."

"It's not my fault you got Lucy knocked up at the age of 19." Natsu opened his mouth to say something but Lucy elbowed him in the gut, silencing him. Lucy shot Sting a glare showing if he said anything else, he won't be able to make babies for the next couple months. "Invite her over!"

"No way! I don't want you two scaring her away with your weirdness."

"Weird? _You're _the weird one!"

"Who are you calling weird?"

"Shut the hell up, all of you!" Lucy snapped causing all the male's to flinch. She glared at everyone and looked at Sting, pointing towards his pants pocket. "Call her, invite her to dinner tonight." Lucy snapped causing Sting to reach for his phone in his pocket, grumbling about something. "You know, this isn't your house or anything to invite people over."

Lucy shrugged and looked at Natsu, smiling. "It's fine, right?" She asked sweetly making Natsu grin and nod, Lucy turning towards Sting to smirk at him. "Call her." Sting dialed Yukino's number in and pressed the phone to his ear, sighing in process.

After three rings, the line was finally picked up._ "Hello?"_

"Hey, babe." Sting muttered against the phone as Lucy and the rest of the guys stared at him. "_Sting! Oh, it's nice to hear your voice. I miss you, how are you? How's visiting the relatives?_" Sting saw Lucy gasp and whisper something to Natsu making him grin and nod at her direction. Lucy looked at Sting with those large brown eyes which looked Yukino's.

"_Sting_?" Sting snapped out of his little world as his girlfriend's voice echoed through the line. "Oh, hey. Sorry about that, I wanted to invite you over for dinner, is that okay with you?" Sting scrunched his face up as he saw Lucy squealing and jumping up and down on Natsu's lap making him scowl at her. "_Of course!"_

"Great, I'll send a car over around 5."

"_Okay, Sting! I'll see you soon!"_

"I'll see you too, wear something beautiful."

"_Of course, bye dear."_

"Bye, babe." And with that, Sting ended the call and Lucy squealed like a little girl. "Yes!" She cheered as she stood up making Natsu also stand up and grab her, steadying her. "Jesus, Luce. You're going to scare Nashi and I'm afraid you might slip." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Natsu and grinned at Sting making him smile back.

Lucy said something about going to take a shower and get ready, tugging Natsu along. Natsu apologized and told them he'll be back soon and to work or get ready for Yukino's arrival. Rogue looked at Sting and Sting looked at Rogue, the two thinking for a while. After couple minutes of staring, Rogue turned and left to go do something while Sting was left alone in the garden, left alone to think.

Could he really propose?

* * *

><p>"Yukino's coming over?" Grandine asked as she looked up from whatever she was doing, looking at the blonde who was dressed in a beautiful blue sundress. Credits going to Natsu who dressed her in the blue sundress, saying that she couldn't wear anything else but dresses for the next couple of months. And Natsu was wearing a white polo shirt, the collar rolled up as he wore some tight jeans, something Lucy picked out just because Natsu picked the blue dress out for her.<p>

Grandine eyed the couple for a moment before setting her knitting things down and going towards the phone. She ringed up the cooks and chefs, telling them to prepare a good and delicious meal for their guest for today then she hung up. "Lucy, you look beautiful. Where'd you get the dress?"

"Thank you, mother. And I really don't know Natsu gave it to me."

"You bought her clothes? You're not the one to match or buy clothes for woman."

"I found it in a store and I thought it'll look good on Lucy," Natsu pouted, a bit offended his mother thinks he didn't have a clue about fashion. Lucy giggled and planted a kiss on Natsu's cheek, smiling. "Don't worry, it's beautiful and I love it." Natsu grinned and kissed her cheek back, grabbing her hand. "Come now, we should finish up the crib for today and wait for Sting's girlfriend."

"Alright!" Natsu walked side by side with Lucy, one hand one her waists while one hand gripping her hand, making sure she didn't fall. Once they were out, they saw that the crib was built and was just needed in coloring and decorating. Lucy squealed and smiled widely as Natsu stared at the crib, grinning to himself. His family and friends really did make everything go by faster. Natsu was excited. "Seems alright to me."

"Alright? It's perfect, Natsu! I love it!"

"And if you love it, I love it." Lucy flushed a bit as she looked at the structure of the crib, looking in every detail. "Just painting and decorating is needed. I can do that."

"And I can do it also." Natsu picked the crib up, going towards his storage room to store everything in their till some other time. Lucy picked up the tool box and followed him there, storing everything in the shack. "Come, Luce. It's almost time to meet Yukino and I want you safe and sound in the house." Natsu held his hand out to his fiancé, smiling his boyish grin. Lucy placed her hand on top of his and smiled, walking by his side.

Once the couple was inside, they saw Sting and Rogue there, all dressed up to impress along with the Dragneel family. Laxus was still nowhere to be found – Natsu betting on that he was asleep.

"You look beautiful, milady." Sting grabbed Lucy's other hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. Lucy giggled and Natsu scowled, pulling her away as Rogue smiled. "It's like the president is coming over,"

"Well, we're all excited to meet Sting's girlfriend whom I did not know he had."

"I've been with her for months now, Grandine-San."

"Oops," She giggled and Sting scowled at her, Igneel grinning at her. Finally after talking and laughing, the doorbell rang and they all flinched, Sting gulping just a bit. Why was he so nervous to see his girlfriend? The Dragneel's always were like family to him since his parents rarely were there with him. His father is always away and his step-mother was never around making Rogue and Sting spend a lot of time together.

He blamed Lucy for this.

Sting opened the door and a huge smile came on his face as Yukino stood in front of him, wearing a beautiful pink party dress. She smiled at him and jumped on him, hugging him tight and saying how she missed him so much. Sting smiled and hugged her tight, nuzzling into her short white-hair.

The couple let go when they heard somebody clear their throat from behind, the two of them flushing. "Let me introduce you to the family. And don't let their weirdness scare you away." Yukino giggled and faced the family, smiling at them all. "This is Rogue, remember him?"

"Ah, Rogue-Kun."

"Hello Yukino."

"And these are the Dragneel's. Grandine-San, Igneel, Wendy, Natsu-San, Lucy." Sting said as he pointed at every one of them. Yukino's eyes met their faces till her eyes fell on Lucy's smiling face. Her smile dropped and her eyes widened when she saw the blonde woman. Her eyes fell on her swollen stomach and saw Natsu's arms around her and gasped, seeing the couple before her eyes. "Something wrong, babe?"

"L – Lucy-Sama?" Everyone's eyes shifted towards Lucy who looked at Yukino, cocking an eyebrow at her direction. "Do I know you?" Sting's eyes darted from Yukino's and Lucy's face, not liking the tension lingering in the air. Before he could speak, Yukino jumped forward, hugging Lucy tightly.

"Lucy-Sama!"


	16. Chapter 16

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"L – Lucy-Sama?" Everyone's eyes shifted towards Lucy who looked at Yukino, cocking an eyebrow at her direction. "Do I know you?" Sting's eyes darted from Yukino's and Lucy's face, not liking the tension lingering in the air. Before he could speak, Yukino jumped forward, hugging Lucy tightly._

_"Lucy-Sama!"_

* * *

><p>Natsu's eyes widen immediately along with the others in the place, grabbing Lucy's back and holding her tightly in place as she was about to fall on the floor with Sting's girlfriend on top of her which will practically make him explode. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Natsu hissed, pulling her off Lucy and pushing his pregnant fiancé behind him, glaring at Yukino who looked at him with teary red eyes. Lucy put her hand up to her lips as she looked between her angered fiancé and Sting's girlfriend who looked like she was about to burst into tears again.<p>

"Don't talk to her like that," Sting hissed, pushing Yukino back behind him, the cousins now glaring and looking as if they were going to start some war. "Lucy, do you know Yukino?" Grandine asked, everyone now looking at Lucy and Yukino once more. "No . . . I don't think so."

"Lucy-Sama, it's me, Yukino Aguria!"

"I – I don't know . . ." Lucy shook her head, Natsu standing now beside to as he held her tight, trying to protect her and Nashi. "Lucy-Sama, don't you remember me?"

"No, I never met you before."

"Come on, everyone in the dining room so Yukino could explain, Natsu Dragneel!" Grandine snapped at her son who looked at his mother, a bit offended she was yelling at him with Sting was also glaring. Natsu cursed under his breath and carefully pushed Lucy towards the dining room, Lucy staring at Yukino as they walked away. Has she seen her before?

Lucy sat next to Natsu, her hands on her lap as she stared at her hands. She was confused and curious. Who was Yukino? "Luce, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sorry about everything."

"As long as you're safe," Natsu crossed his arms, eyeing Sting and Yukino who sat across them, the Dragneel's and Rogue sitting off to the side. "Sorry Yukino . . . Natsu didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's alright, Lucy-Sama. I understand."

"Anyways, how do you know me?"

"You really don't remember?" Lucy shook her head and Yukino closed her eyes, a huge frown on her face. Of course Lucy wouldn't remember it was years ago, back when they were only toddlers. But Yukino vowed she'll never ever forget Lucy till death.

"We were only 5 when we met; you and your parents visited the orphanage. Do you remember my sister, Angel?" Lucy's face scrunched up in disgust as she remembered that long-haired silver haired bitch queen. She acted as if she knew everything and she hated Lucy for some reason. They always argued and fought when they met but Lucy didn't remember Yukino. They were sisters?

"Yes, I remember her."

"When Lucy-Sama and her family came, you guys made everyone happy in the orphanage. You helped Angel and I, we are forever in your depts. I vowed I'll never forget you,"

"How did I help you guys?"

"You guys came and helped out, donated money to the orphanage and you played with Angel and me when nobody wanted to play with us." Yukino looked up at Lucy with teary eyes, a sad smile on her lips. Lucy sat there for a moment, staring at Yukino with knitted eyebrows, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Lucy only played with them since they looked lonely and nice even. Lucy didn't even do anything and Yukino was treating her like some queen; it felt awkward.

"Uh, Yukino?"

"Yes Lucy-Sama?"

"First of all, please don't call me Lucy-Sama, my name is Lucy. And second of all, no need to feel that way. I'm just a normal human being and you are too, we're friends, right?" Lucy smiled sweetly and Yukino felt like she was going to burst into tears again. Sting sighed and covered his face with his hands as Yukino burst into tears, Natsu looking at Lucy panicking.

"D – Don't cry!"

"Natsu-San, I – I –"

"Damn it, I said don't cry! If you get emotional in front of Lucy she'll –"Suddenly Lucy was in tears, wailing about something that nobody knew about. Yukino looked a bit taken back as well as Sting, Rogue keeping his straight face as the Dragneel's sweat dropped, all of them sighing at the crying blonde. "See, this is why you don't get emotional in front of a pregnant woman! There, there, don't cry, Luce."

"Na – Natsu she's grateful of m – me! I'm a hero!"

"Yes, you are, sweetheart. Don't cry I don't like seeing you cry."

"B – But s – she –" Lucy pointed at Yukino, tears streaming down her face as Natsu stood up to wipe her tears away and kiss both of her cheeks. Lucy sniffled and rubbed her eyes like a little girl, Natsu grinning at her. When she finished rubbing, she looked up to see Sting and Yukino staring at them weirdly. "Sorry . . . my hormones are going crazy, you know, pregnant and all,"

"Right," Sting said as he felt like he watched some disturbing. "Thank you, Lucy."

"You're most welcome, Yukino! Now, let me go show you around!" Lucy smiled brightly, Natsu opening his mouth to say something but when Lucy grabbed Yukino and walked away he just shut his mouth. He should just allow Lucy to go around the kingdom with Yukino. He hasn't left her side since months ago.

"Your fiancé is an emotional person."

"Well, that's how you are when you're pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsu, Nashi kicked again! When we were out, Nashi kicked a couple of times. I think she misses her father's warmth!" Lucy said as she came up to Natsu who was sprawled out across the couch, his arm holding his head up as one hand held the remote. Yukino giggled as she went on over to Sting, giving him hugs and kisses.<p>

Natsu sat up, patting the spot next to him as Lucy sat down, Natsu facing her. "She missed me?"

"I think so; she wouldn't stop kicking for a while." Natsu presses his palm against her swollen stomach and he felt the warmth raiding out of her, feeling something press against his palm. He grinned and Lucy smiled at his grinning face, the two of them looking at each other. "She likes you."

"Well duh, I'm her father."

"I think she likes your voice,"

"She loves yours too." Natsu leaned in to give her lips a small kiss, Lucy blushing as she noticed Sting and Yukino were watching them. Rogue was on the couch as he glanced at their direction, the TV people talking about useless things. "How was the tour around the place?"

"It was great; Yukino and I talked a lot!"

"That's good, I'm glad to see you all safe and sound." Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed as Natsu kissed her cheeks and neck. "It's not like I'm going to war,"

"You might be." She felt him grin against her neck and she pulled away, scowling at him. "Why don't you get your lazy ass off the couch and go build the crib?"

"I thought we were going to paint it tomorrow or something,"

"Natsu, I'm pregnant, I can't smell anything intoxicating, are you trying to hurt Nashi?"

"No! I never knew that!"

"I knew it, you never loved me!" Lucy started to wail again, Rogue and Sting looking slightly amused while Yukino watched with raised eyebrows. Natsu panicked, grabbing her arms as he shook his head, repeating _no_ over and over again. "Luce, you know you and Nashi mean the world to me, I would never do something to hurt anyone of you."

"B – But you wanted me to –"

"I never knew, stop crying for fucks sakes!" Lucy started to cry harder as Natsu said that a bit harsher than expected, well, to Lucy at least. "Good job, Romeo." Natsu snapped his head to the person who just said that, ready to shout at them. "Shut the hell up, Laxus."

"You're finally up."

"Yeah, thanks to all the yelling and crying, what the hell is wrong with her?"

"She's emotional,"

"Tch, lame." Laxus snorted, walking over to the couch to sit down next to Sting, grabbing the remote he started to go through channels. "Come on, Luce. Stop crying, I love you." Natsu cooed, whipping the fresh tears away with his thumb as he smiled sweetly at his fiancée, Lucy sniffling as she looked at him with glassy eyes. "R – Really?" She asked, Natsu rolling his eyes as if she asked the most stupid question in the world. "Duh, why the hell do you think I'm marrying you and having a child with you?" Lucy didn't have an answer to that and she smiled at him, Natsu grinning to lean and kiss her lips. "All better?"

"All better,"

"Good, I don't want you crying."

"Sorry, emotional."

"Yeah, I know." Natsu scoffed, rolling his eyes as he sighed. He never got why her mood swung so violently; was it always like this for woman? He made a mental note to go ask his mother about it.

"Where were you all day?" Natsu asked the taller blonde man, the man not even taking his eyes off the screen. "Sleeping,"

"You sleep a lot,"

"And you cry a lot." Natsu opened his mouth to shout at Laxus but when he saw a heel flew towards Laxus, hitting him square on the head he knew Laxus just summoned violent Lucy.

Laxus made sounds of pain and cursed as he held his head, looking at the heel that was on the floor towards the direction the heel came flying from. He looked up to see Lucy glaring at him with so much passion; he thought he could have died right there from a look some woman gave him. "If you have something to say, come say it to my face."

"Err . . . I'm good, I actually want to live for a couple more years." Laxus got up, trying to look tough, walking around the angered pregnant woman, and finally disappearing out of the family room. He was too intimidated by her that he needed some fresh air.

"You're scary as hell, Lucy."

"The fuck you saying? That's nice Lucy right there!" Natsu said as he pointed at Lucy who reached for her heel, strapping it back on her foot. The woman huffed and leaned back against the couch, her hand on her stomach as Natsu's other hand rubbed it. Sting shivered and Yukino smiled at him, giving his shoulder a pat. "Why did you invite me to dinner, Sting?"

"Err, I just missed you." Sting said, Lucy shooting him a glare. He was supposed to propose and now he's changing his words around. He looked away and hugged her tight, smiling as she smiled. "Sting has something to ask you later,"

"You do?"

"No I don't – Lucy shut up,"

"Don't talk to her like that," Natsu hissed, glaring at Sting who rolled his eyes at his cousin. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"I'll . . . tell you later," Sting looked away from Yukino's and everyone's gaze, feeling self-conscious already. Soon the only thing heard in the room was the TV and Natsu's soft coos, Lucy's giggling time to time and that was it.

Sting was in deep thought, trying to see how he should propose to Yukino. Does she like romantic things? Hearts and flowers with a huge banner that says _'Will you marry me?' _or does she like the simple 'get-down-on-one-knee-and-propose'? Sting sighed and shook his head, looking at Lucy and Natsu. He needed to ask Lucy to take Yukino around and ask about that. Maybe she'll help and will help her as much as he's helping her now.

"Hey, Lucy, let me talk to you for a second,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT. NO NEED TO GET YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH. Urgh, alright, I was lazy and I didn't want to write a lot and I'm going to my cousin's over the weekend which is in 3 days so guess what? NO WRITING OR UPDATING FOR TWO/THREE DAYS. So, I'm going to try and update most of my stories till I get back. .;**

**SORRY IF IT'S SHORT, I APOLOGIZE! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Bye nooow!**


	17. Chapter 17

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He needed to ask Lucy to take Yukino around and ask about that. Maybe she'll help and will help her as much as he's helping her now._

_"Hey, Lucy, let me talk to you for a second,"_

* * *

><p>It was the last day Sting, Rogue, and Laxus were staying at the Dragneel's and Yukino was going home with them. After last night's dinner disaster Grandine thought it was the least she could do by letting the horrified white-haired woman stay.<p>

It wasn't played exactly how she planned the dinner just because her idiotic son and nephew were 'arch-rivals' somehow like his little friend Gray, they just _had_ to do a food fight. And her idiotic son just thought it was the _best _idea to '_accidently'_ throw a plate of spaghetti down his pregnant wife's dress. Of course that was the end of the food fight after Lucy flipped the whole dining table over (Luckily they decided to eat at a small regular table) along with the food causing the pink Dragneel and blonde Eucliffe to run away in fear, the blonde Heartfillia chasing them all around the house with a fork in her hands screaming, _"I'm going to kill you!"_

Now, Grandine made sure breakfast was perfect for them to allow Yukino to calm down after last night's fiasco, Sting having his right cheek swollen and Natsu having his whole body aching along with a bruise right above his left cheek. Lucy was humming some happy tune and the others seemed calm so far.

At least they were leaving today.

"So, what time are you guys leaving today?" Lucy asked, looking at Sting who flinched when he heard her voice. He poked his pancakes and gave her a shrug, making sure not to make eye-contact. "Maybe after breakfast."

"I see, well, what about you Laxus?"

"Got to go right after breakfast, I have my lady waiting at home." Laxus said as he shoved egg inside his mouth, Lucy nodding. They have found out just last night Laxus has been married for almost 2 years – to some woman named Cana. And of course the whole family freaked out but that was the only thing he said before he remained eating his dinner. He didn't like talking a lot about his family, as it seems and Lucy respected that. She just made sure that he'll bring her to meet her. "Maybe we could have Gray and them over for today so we can finish the baby crib."

"Sure, that's a great idea, Natsu!"

"I'll call them once breakfast is over,"

"And I'll get ready for them to come over." Natsu nodded and got his third serving of eggs and bacon, squirting some ketchup on his plate to once again eat his food.

Another comfortable silence lingered in the air, the sounds of forks clanking against the plates or cups being set down on the table. Small conversations were held time to time and Grandine thought it was much better than last night. Lucy better keep her son at bay before the baby is born. Grandine was making sure he was going to stay away from her granddaughter if he continues to act like this.

And she means it.

~**X**~

"Oh Yukino, it was nice seeing you again, come again with Sting sometimes!" Lucy grabbed her friend's hand, smiling sweetly as she pulled her near. Yukino smiled sweetly and nervously laughed, agreeing to her little plan. She glanced over at her boyfriend and saw that he was getting kisses from Grandine, the blonde haired guy groaning and whining about _no more_ but Grandine insists on kissing every inch of his face because she doesn't see him so much. Rogue and Laxus were next and they were slowly inching back towards the door, Natsu laughing his ass off somewhere in the back while Igneel tried prying his wife off his nephew but failed.

Yukino looked back at the pregnant blonde and noticed she was smiling brightly, causing her to smile back. "Yes, of course, Lucy-Sama."

"Please, my name is Lucy. And come back and meet our soon-to-be born, Nashi, alright?"

"Of course, I'll be back with Sting." Lucy sighed as she shook her head. Sting _still_ hasn't proposed and Lucy had a big urge to kick him and yell at him to man-up but he never did. He better be engaged to Yukino by the time they're back or else Lucy was sure she was going to kick Sting to the next town. "Good and you better be back with good news!"

"Good news—"

"Ah, Yukino, it was such a pleasure meeting you!" Grandine got in-between the two women, giving the white-haired woman a hard squeeze. She pulled away and looked into her hazel eyes, grinning. "Thank you so much for coming and so sorry for yesterday night's . . . events. My son and nephew are a bit stupid."

"Hey—!"

"Mom—!"

"She's right, you know."

"Shut the hell up, old man!"

"I'm your father!"

"Shut up both of you!"

"Don't speak to your elder like that!" Igneel, Natsu, and Sting started to bicker, Grandine sighing once more. "See what I mean? They all can't be like Rogue-Kun." Grandine flashed Rogue a grin which he nodded to, Laxus looking oh so bored. Yukino sweat-dropped and nodded, trying to act polite. "But they're all nice so no worries." Lucy budded in, Grandine glancing at her than back at the woman. Yukino nervously glanced at her boyfriend fighting with the others and back at the two women smiling at her, eventually giggling and agreeing with them. She wonders how Grandine and Lucy were so sane living in this house hold.

"Come back soon, Yukio-San!" Wendy squeaked, grinning at her while Yukino bent down to her size to pat her head. "Sure will, stay healthy."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Alright, let's get going. I'm tired," Laxus grunted, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and Rogue looked around the place trying to look like he was interested. Yukino cringed at the sound of glass breaking and she peeked over the blue-haired mother's woman, seeing a red-haired man and a pink-haired man both frozen in spot as her boyfriend was staring wide-eyed at the broken vase on the floor. The three looked _horrified_. "My vase!"

"My flowers!"

"Oh, look at the time—we got to go." Sting looked at his empty wrist, running over to Yukino to grab her arm and speed-walk towards the door. "Natsu Dragneel!"

"Igneel Dragneel!"

"Sting, get back here!"

"Bye! Let's _go,_" Sting hissed, shoving Rogue and Yukino along with them as Laxus followed by. They slammed the door closed and Natsu gulped along with his father.

The two reckless Dragneel were in a _hell_ lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot."<p>

"I know."

"And you broke the vase with my favorite flowers in them."

"I'll buy you new ones."

"But I liked _those_."

"I'm sorry."

"You're buying me new ones tomorrow."

"Okay."

"And new shoes."

"Fine,"

"Maybe a new outfit too."

"Would you like a new castle too?"

"Yes, with pink and sparkles everywhere."

"As you say."

"I love you," And with those simple words he would kiss her senseless. "I love you more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shorter than the last one, I think I'm failing.  
>Stupid writers block. E_e<br>But I promise you the next one will be longer and the baby shall be born, sooooooon. So, keep in touch, love you all, and review for mwah. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"As you say."_

_"I love you," And with those simple words he would kiss her senseless. "I love you more."_

* * *

><p>Natsu clutched Gray's front shirt, his eyes wide and his expression showing that he was horrified, Gray gulping at his friend's reaction. "What if Nashi doesn't come out of Lucy? What will happen?" Natsu asked, Gray trying to shove him off but it felt like Natsu's hand was glued to his front shirt. "Geez, calm down, you're being paranoid!" Sting yanked Natsu off Gray who sighed in relief, Juvia soothing his back. Natsu now clutched Sting's shirt, his eyes still wide with fear. "What if she dies? What if my poor Nashi suffocates or something? What if my precious Lucy—"Sting grabbed fistfuls of Natsu's shirt, yanking him dangerously close. "I <em>dare<em> you to finish that sentence."

Lucy was about to go into labor, Natsu being forced to be in the waiting room while the doctors were getting Lucy ready for the birth of Nashi. She wasn't screaming yet but he knew she was in lots of pain since she was panting when she got to the hospital.

The Dragneel's had called friends and family over to witness the small child be born today, most of the friends and family arriving as soon as they got the call.

Now Natsu was outside freaking out as all the bad ideas swirled in his head, Gray being one of the victims to be ambushed by the panicked Natsu. Sting, who cared a lot about Lucy, came and was about to murder Natsu for putting bad thoughts into his head, Rogue and Yukino behind him as they looked at them worryingly.

"She's going to be alright. Think positive thoughts, you idiot!"

"I can't! I just can't, I'm nervous and I feel like I'm going to faint or something."

"Stop being such a pansy, it's not you're going into birth."

"Shut it, tin-can!" Natsu hissed, his eyes narrowing to the black-haired male who just grunted in response, Levy trying to calm him down. "Look, your wife is in there about to give birth to your daughter so you better man up and become positive or I'll kick your ass to the next country." Sting hissed in Natsu's face, snapping him into reality.

Natsu shoved Sting away and took in a deep breath, looking determine now. He looked at Sting and gave him a hard straight face, nodding. "You're right; I need to be strong and positive about this."

"Good because if anything happens to Lucy in there while giving birth I'm blaming _you_." Sting spat, pointing it at Natsu. Natsu shot him a glare, fully aware that Sting did have strong feelings for Lucy such as a little sister but it wasn't really unnecessary to have an 'older brother' threaten him continuously.

Now he was thankful Lucy didn't have any siblings.

Suddenly an ear-shattering scream echoed through the waiting room, startling everyone that was in there. "It started . . ." Grandine said making everyone look at her in fear, Wendy being squeezed in her arms. "Is Lucy-Nee going to be alright?"

"Yes, of course she is." Grandine gave Wendy's back a soothing pat, the blue-haired Dragneel relaxing.

She tensed once again when she heard the cry of her future-sister-in-law, screaming in pain.

"Natsu, you should go in and—where'd he go?" Igneel started to say but stopped as soon as he noticed his son was gone. The group pointed towards the doors of the room, Igneel nodding in conformation.

He shouldn't worry about anything—his son is responsible and he knew he loved Lucy so no matter what happens Natsu would find a way to keep them both safe.

"Lucy, I'm here, please—stay strong!" Natsu shouted as Lucy cried out in pain once more, the pink-haired male trying his best not to run out of the room. Her screams were making his ears hurt, her death grip is hurting his hand, and the small of blood was _too_ strong. He might as well scream with the woman if it wasn't for Lucy who was crying and depending on him.

Lucy let out another scream and that made her grip tighten, Natsu whimpering a slight bit as he knew his hand would fall off sometime soon. He returned the squeeze and looked into her pain struck eyes.

"Luce, just listen to the doctor, everything will be fine."

"I—it hurts!"

"I know but stay strong, I'm here for you."

"Sir, we'll be starting now." Natsu turned his head to look at the doctor, nodding at his direction. "Now Luce we're going to start—"Natsu opened his mouth to say but as soon as he heard the scream ringing in his ear, he knew she knew what was going to happen.

~**X**~

After 6 agonizing hours of going into labor Natsu felt like he was going to pass out. His hands were in pain, his ears were ringing loud and clear, his heart was thumping, and sweat was pouring down his forehead as if he ran a marathon.

But he wasn't as bad as Lucy was.

Lucy was crying, sweating, screaming, and he knew she'll be tired as hell later when the baby is born. She only looked at him and at the doctor, everything around her disappearing. Natsu whispered encouraging words to her when she was screaming and crying and when they took breaks he stayed by her side all the time.

_When as this going to end?_ Thought Natsu, his breathing ragged as he rested his head on his hands.

He looked down at the sheets as he clutched Lucy's hands tightly in his hands, never pulling away. He squeezed her hands as Lucy screamed again, her grip tightening even more when she pushed.

With one final scream everything stopped.

All Natsu could hear are the footsteps that ran around the room frantically searching for things, his wife's heavy breathing and his precious baby girl's small cries. He lifted his head up, his eyes widen as he saw the small baby that was being wrapped around a pink blanket coming closer to him along with a nurse that held the small child. Natsu felt Lucy's grip loosen and a proud smile on her lips, urging him to hold the baby in his sore arms. Natsu gulped as he extended his arms out to the nurse who held the baby towards him, his heart beat increasing with each second.

"Congratulations sir, it's a healthy baby girl."

"T—Thank you." Natsu choked out, his eyes burning a slight bit. He wanted to cry but all that came out was a chuckle. The baby was adorable—too adorable in his eyes. He couldn't see her eyes yet but he could definitely see the small pink hairs that were on top of her small head.

"L—Luce, look . . . Nashi, she's here." Natsu said as he came closer to Lucy who looked at him lovingly. Natsu grinned and held her out towards Lucy who brushed the blankets away to see her daughter's face. As soon as Lucy touched her, Nashi opened her eyes. She had the same eyes Natsu had, the onyx eyes she loved so much. "She has your eyes . . ."

"And my hair," Natsu chuckled, a sniffle following after. Lucy smiled and looked up at Natsu, clutching his arm. "Go show everyone . . . I'll be reeled into my room soon, come visit, okay?"

"Of course . . . I'll see you soon." Natsu leaned in to kiss her forehead, stepping back to allow the nurse and doctor do things to her.

Natsu looked down at his daughter and grinned immediately, his eyes feeling as if they were glued onto the girl. Natsu turned towards the doors, knowing that everyone was waiting for him to come out and tell them the news. He took in a deep breath and reached for his daughter, her hand popping out to grip his small finger. Natsu just chuckled, walking out the doorway.

As soon as he came out into the bright hallways, everyone turned to look at him. Grandine and Layla were looking shocked, their eyes full of tears as they ran to him, Levy and Yukino following after. The girls all surrounded Natsu, the boys lingering in the back to take a sneak peek at the newborn.

"Guys, I want you to meet Nashi Dragneel."

"She's so cute!" The girls all coursed together, his grin never faulting. He handed Nashi off to his mother who cradled her, cooing at her with the rest of the ladies. Gray and Gajeel came up to him, giving him a hard pat on the back while grinning. "Congratulations, flame-head. You're finally a father."

"I know," Natsu laughed, whipping his eyes with the back of his hand. Sting and Rogue came up, the two smiling widely at their cousins. "Congratz, Natsu."

"Thanks,"

"I never thought I'll see you as a father." Natsu laughed at this, too tired to even consider it as an insult. "Me neither . . ."

"Natsu, I'm so proud of you." Igneel said, coming over to give his son a big hug. When he pulled away he noticed he was crying, Natsu's eyes widening. "Why are you crying?"

"The baby . . . she's so beautiful . . . it reminds me when I first got you," Igneel said, putting a hand on his shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze. Natsu grinned at his father, returning the gesture. He went on over to where the ladies were, seeing that Lucy's mother was the one cradling little Nashi now. Layla looked up as she noticed Natsu was staring at them with a huge smile on his face, her arms extending to hand Nashi over. "Oh Natsu . . . she's beautiful."

"She looks a lot like Lucy, doesn't she?"

"Yes, except for her eyes and hair—they're just like yours."

"Yeah, they are." Natsu nodded, holding the child close to his chest. He looked down and smiled even wider, cradling his daughter in his arms. "So beautiful . . ."

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" The woman all shouted as they entered the room, Natsu immediately shoving them all out of the room as they entered. He gently closed the door behind him and shot everyone a glare, hissing at his friends and family. "She's asleep and Nashi is too so you better keep your voices low if you're know what's good for you."<p>

"Whoa, pinky's got an attitude."

"What can you blame? He's a father now,"

"Shut it." Natsu snapped at his friends, the two of them shrugging at his direction. Natsu looked at everyone tiredly but angrily, everyone nodding at his directions. Natsu took in a deep breath and turned around, opening the door to the room once again.

He entered and looked at Lucy and Nashi, seeing if they're still asleep or not. Once he saw they still were, he let them enter.

"How long since they've been sleeping?" Levy asked, walking towards Nashi's bed then to Lucy's, her voice low. "Luce has been sleeping since she's been reeled inside here—Nashi soon following after." Natsu said, sitting down where he normally was, sighing a bit. He was so tired but he wanted to stay awake to keep an eye on Nashi and Lucy. "Natsu, don't you think you should sleep some? You look exhausted."

"Nah . . . I'm fine. I want to keep an eye on them," Natsu said as he held Lucy's hand, leaning against the edge. No matter what he did, his eyes always stayed wide open. "Wah, she's even cuter asleep!" Wendy said peering over the small bed Nashi lay asleep. The girls agreed, giggling a bit. Natsu glanced on over to them, seeing that the guys were surrounding the bed where Nashi laid, his mother and father also over there admiring the child. He looked back at Lucy and saw that Layla was by her side, smiling at her sleeping daughter. "Thank you, Natsu."

"For what?"

"For taking care of Lucy . . . loving her . . . showing her a good time," Layla whispered, her eyes never leaving her daughter's face. She reached over to brush the blonde stray of hair away from her face, Natsu watching her every movement. "No need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you."

"Thanking me?" Layla asked, now looking at the pink-haired male who smiled. "Thank you for bringing such a wonderful woman into the world . . ." Natsu whispered, looking at Lucy. He fell deeper in love with her and he was certain he wants to spend his whole life with her. He looked at Layla and saw that she was tearing up, his eyes widening. "Ah! I didn't—"

"Thank you so much!"

"M—mother," Natsu sweat-dropped, watching the blonde cry. He somehow felt like this was Lucy standing in front of him, doing all this. No wonder he was so weak around Layla, they were almost like twins. "Please, take care of Lucy."

"No need to ask because no matter what happens, I'll always be there for my woman."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm ending it here, folks! Sorry for not updating in a while, you know the drill. Blah, blah, excuses, excused! Please feel free to punch me!  
>Anyways, here is the next chapter to <em>She will be mine<em>! The baby is born, yay! Nashi, oh beautiful Nashi. :'D  
>Thank you for reading and being so patient! Please review.~<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Please, take care of Lucy."_

_"No need to ask because no matter what happens, I'll always be there for my woman."_

* * *

><p>-MONTHS LATER.-<p>

"Nashi, stop wiggling around, you need to get fit into this dress!" Natsu shouted and whined as he tired keeping his daughter still who just threw her limps in the air doing the same. Today was the big day—today was the day Lucy's last name will be changed to Dragneel and she would be his forever. Today, the day they have been waiting for has finally come. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face this whole morning but Nashi had whipped it off completely. He loves his daughter—more than anything but Nashi was just so fussy and won't listen to him it was driving him crazy this morning.

"Urgh just put your arm into this—ow! Nashi!" Nashi stared up at her father, tears in her eyes as they all suddenly became quiet, red feet print on Natsu's cheek. The two Dragneel's had a stare-off till Nashi finally started to wail, throwing her limps in the air. Natsu groaned and put the dress down, picking his daughter up in his arms to bounce her up and down. "Shh—Papa's here, no need to cry." Natsu cooed, patting her back while bouncing the crying girl in his arms.

"M—mama! Mama!" Nashi started to cry out, Natsu's ears ringing pretty loud and clear, a sigh escaping his lips. He put the baby down and patted her stomach, smiling at her. "Nashi, Mama is getting ready for the wedding so Papa has to dress you, okay?"

"M—mama!" Natsu sighed in defeat, trying to think of a way to stop her wailing. He knows nothing will make this girl forget her mother since she was like him. He never stop whining or calling for somebody till he gets it or find them. "Mama!"

"Ahhh—why is my baby crying?" Natsu jumped as he heard a sweet high-pitched voice from his side, turning to see it was Lucy who was cradling Nashi in her arms, cooing slightly. He noticed she was only in her white and black bra and panties. "Lucy?"

"Natsu, what are you doing dozing off and making Nashi cry? I thought I told you to put her in the dress,"

"I was! She wouldn't listen and started crying for you! What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were supposed to be getting ready,"

"I _was_ till I heard my baby's crying." Lucy said as she put the girl down, grabbing her light pink dress. "You can actually hear it?"

"Of course—a mother's instincts never lie." Lucy smiled proudly, putting the dress over Nashi's head to pop her arms out of the sleeves, picking the girl up to hand over to Natsu. Once Natsu held her once more Lucy straightened the dress on her daughter and smiled brightly, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"There,"

Natsu stared at his soon-to-be-wife in awe, wondering how in the world she did that. Her gaze soon shifted to Natsu as she heard her daughter's giggling, a smile on her pretty lips. "You should get ready too," Lucy said leaning up to kiss his lips. Natsu returned the gesture and grinned at her as she pulled away. "You could go to the wedding like that and we could bang in the back, you know."

"As if!" Lucy blushed, smacking his chest playfully. Natsu laughed and put Nashi back down in her crib, reaching over to hug Lucy but she was already out the door. "See you soon!" Natsu stared at where she was moment earlier and pouted, wanting to get hugs and kisses from her but she left so soon making him feel bad. He turned back to Nashi to see she was chewing on her fist, Natsu scrunching his face up.

"At least I have you," He sighed, walking on over to go change into his suit. Only if he was faster—he would have gotten breakfast.

~**X**~

"Lucy! There you are—where'd you run off to?" Layla scolded as she grabbed her daughter who yelped in surprise. Layla brought her over to where they were, grabbing the brush to go through her tangled golden locks. "And why are you walking around only in your bra and panties, young lady? Don't tell me you left to go see Natsu and seduce—"

"No! I just heard Nashi crying and—mama!" Lucy flushed red as she shot her mother an embarrassed look in the mirror as Layla started to pin the blonde hair up. Layla laughed and smiled towards her daughter, pinning bobby pins here and there. "Oh, look at you—you're already a mother and soon becoming a married woman!"

"Mama . . . you're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!"

"I know but still—d—don't cry!" Lucy's eyes widen in alarm as she now noticed her mother was in the corner sobbing her heart out. "My little girl is all grown up!"

"_Mama!"_

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned as he held his baby girl in his arms, his tall figure bouncing up and down as he tried making the girl stop crying but no use, she wouldn't stop crying.<p>

He was standing by the doorway as people came in, smiling as new people came in but frowning as Nashi wailed even louder when he tried speaking to people, scaring the guest away. He was now wishing Lucy was out here and making Nashi stop crying since he was going crazier every second. The child wouldn't stop crying since this morning and Natsu was wondering was it because of the wedding. "M—mama!"

"Mama is getting ready, Nashi, please, _stop crying_."

"Mama! Mama!" Natsu was so close on snapping when suddenly Nashi was lifted out of Natsu's arm and into their arms. Natsu looked at the person to see it was his mother cradling the child gently in her arms, cooing as she shoved a binky inside her mouth. The cries and wailing had died out and Nashi was staring right up at her grandmother with wide charcoal eyes, Natsu wondering why he hasn't done that sooner.

"Natsu, you do not know how to take care of a child,"

"I do, thank you very much. And who said you can take my child away from me?" Natsu snapped as he brought his 4 month old daughter back in his arms, rocking her back and forth gently. "Nashi is a smart girl so of course she would like to be in a woman's arm rather than a mans."

"But I am her father and I know she's smart—she goes after her mother."

"Saying her first word only at month four, you two must be real proud." Grandine sighed, putting her hand on Natsu's shoulder as she stared at the pink-haired girl who slightly dozed off while sucking on her binky. "Of course we are! By the way, when did I say my first word?"

"Oh Natsu, you were blabbing everything out since you were born! You couldn't properly speak till you were 5 years old—you're such a late bloomer."

"M—mom!"

"You grew up so much; I remember just yesterday you were crying about how you couldn't sleep by yourself."

"Hey—!"

"I'm just kidding, dear." Grandine giggled, giving Natsu's cheek a slight pinch. Natsu scowled at his mother as he shot her a glare, Grandine's sweet smile making Natsu sigh and look away. "Become a great husband for Lucy and great father to your kids, alright?"

"Of course,"

"Good, now give me Nashi." Grandine held her arms out, bouncing up and down a slight bit while grinning. Natsu rolled his eyes and gently placed his sleeping daughter in his mother's arms, a squeal escaping the woman's lips. "So cute!" The blue haired woman said as she brushed the pink-hair away from the child's face, her wide grin never leaving her beautiful face. "I know, I know; it's because she has my looks."

"You wish," Grandine muttered before leaving to go brag to the guests about how cute her granddaughter is, leaving Natsu standing there with empty hopes.

His mother was so mean to him.

Natsu cursed under his breath as he shoved his hands in his pants pocket, turning around to come face to face with Gray, Erza, and Gray's girlfriend Juvia. A grin appeared on his face as he saw his friends. "Yo!"

"Natsu-San, congratulations."

"Thanks, Juvia."

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked as he looked around for the blonde, Juvia fuming a bit next to him. "Most importantly—where's Nashi?" Erza asked as her eyes widen and twinkled, a cute smile appearing on her face. Natsu pointed towards his mother who was bragging to the older woman, a smirk on her lips while the woman cooed at the child. Erza nodded and gave his shoulder one last pat before making her way over to the pink-haired child. The three watched as Erza went on over to the woman and scooped Nashi away from Grandine who let out a shout of surprise, cursing the scarlet-haired woman who walked away with a sleeping pink-haired girl.

"She's obsessed with her,"

"I know—I can image what she's going to do with my other kids."

"Watch her have kids one day and see how _she_ reacts."

"Erza-San likes Kids?" Juvia asked, tilting her head to the side as Gray and Natsu both sighed. "You have _no_ idea." Juvia sweat-dropped as she thought of Erza being all motherly and cute towards the small kids.

"Does Erza—"Juvia started to say but stopped as soon as she got interrupted. "Natsu!"

Natsu made a sound of surprise as somebody flung themselves on him, his hands immediately going around their hip. "L—Lisanna,"

"Natsu! Oh, look at you—you're all fancy like and I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks . . ."

"Natsu, congratulations."

"Thanks Mira,"

"Getting married is a man!" Elfman roared causing Natsu to roll his eyes once more. "Where's Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she noticed Lucy was nowhere to be found. Natsu shrugged, "Maybe getting ready. The wedding doesn't start for another 20 minutes," The three white-haired siblings all nodded.

"Where's Nashi? Where is she?" Mirajane suddenly piped up, bouncing up and down in place. "Erza has her," Gray stated making Mirajane gasp. "Come on Lisanna! We have a baby to catch!" The older woman grabbed her younger sister to shout in surprise, being dragged towards the scarlet-woman who was running away with a sleeping child in her arms. "Geez, all of you are so obsessed with my daughter,"

"Well, she is cute."

"Because she looks like me—I know," Natsu smirked as he once again boasted about his appearance. Gray just rolled his eyes while Juvia laughed sheepish, Elfman wondering what in the world he was talking about. "If everyone excused Juvia, Juvia will go see how Lucy-San is doing,"

"Ah, tell her hi." Gray grinned, waving at his girl while Natsu smiled, pointing down the hallways. Juvia nodded and disappeared, leaving the boys alone once more.

The blue-haired woman walked down the hallways down to where Natsu had said Lucy was in, her white heels making a clicking sound with every step she made. Once she found her way to the room Natsu had described she noticed Lucy was straightening her dress while looking at herself in the mirror.

Juvia just watched in awe as she noticed how beautiful Lucy is, soon Erza and Mirajane coming behind Juvia along with Lisanna. "She's beautiful," Lisanna mumbled, the woman all smiling at the bride. Lucy turned around as she saw her friend in the mirror, a wife smile appearing on her face. "You guys!" Lucy ran on over to her friends hugging all of them at once. Everyone cheered her name as they hugged back, cries of happiness being exchanged with the ladies. "Lucy, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you!"

"Wah, I'm so jealous! I want to get married too!"

"Then hurry and find the perfect guy, Lisanna." Lucy winked, the white-haired woman flushing a bit. Lucy looked around at her lady-friends and grinned widely, feeling so happy. "Thank you for coming,"

"Why wouldn't we come?" Erza scoffed, a laugh escaping Lucy's lips. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're outside getting ready for everything,"

"Lucy, Nashi has grown so much since the last time I've seen her!" Mirajane squealed, Erza's ears perking up. "She looks like an angel—so beautiful."

"Thank you," Lucy blushed, smiling brightly as they complimented her beautiful daughter. "She has Natsu's eyes and hair but she looks _exactly_ like you." Lisanna smiled as Lucy nodded in agreement, remembering her daughter's beautiful face. "She's going to be a beauty when she grows up," Lucy said making all the girls nod in agreement.

"_Everyone is attending Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel's wedding please starts being seat__**—**__we will start in 5 minutes." _Lucy gasped as she started to get nervous again, cursing as she was so confident moments earlier. She didn't want everyone staring at her while she walked down the aisle, she hated getting attention. Suddenly Lucy heard her daughter's wailing and she looked towards the door, debating whether or not if she should run out to her daughter's crying pleads. She knew the bride was supposed to be in her room till announced but she _needed_ her daughter. The girl's watched as she jumped up and down, a frown appearing on her face.

"_Ladies and gentle man, here is the groom." _The announcer finally said and that was when Lucy heard her daughter's cry, _"Mama!" _Lucy quickly grabbed the ends of her dress and burst out the door, her friends all shouting out to her but she ignored them, looking around to find her pink-haired daughter.

Once she found her, she ran on over to Nashi, scooping the girl out of her husband's arms who looked equally shocked and amazed. "My precious baby, Mama is here! Don't cry!" Lucy announced, smiling at the baby girl who instantly smiled at the woman who held her, Lucy returning the smile. She squeezed the baby in her arms and sighed happily, freezing as she heard somebody clear their throat. Lucy looked up to see the priest and Natsu staring right at her, the other guests also staring at the blonde woman. Lucy immediately flushed as she gave Nashi back to Natsu who started to laugh out loud, the whole place following soon after. Lucy lowered her head in embarrassment as Natsu put one hand on her shoulder, grinning widely. "Luce, you're so weird."

"I—I'm sorry, I heard my baby's crying and . . ." Lucy bit her lip as she looked at her child who was now sucking on her fist, scowling at the girl. Natsu chuckled and held Nashi out, the baby being immediately snatched away from his arms. Natsu put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and smiled, grabbing her hand to bring her next to him.

"Let's get the wedding started,"

~**X**~

"Do you, Lucy Heartfillia, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"And do you, Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfillia as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do!" Natsu shouted and finally the moment he has been waiting for her watched as the priest closed his book. "You may now kiss—"The priest started to say but Natsu beat him to him when he grabbed Lucy and smashed his lips against Lucy's. He stared at them in bewilderment, wondering how many more crazy things were going to happen but he ignored them, walking away. "Crazy kids,"

The whole place erupted into cheers as they pulled away, a wide grin on both of their faces. Natsu grabbed her hand and started to run down the aisle, hungry and wanting to eat some cake. Lucy followed him, holding up her dress while running out, the crowd following them out.

Lucy was about to rush out to her baby girl but when she felt Natsu's hand bring her towards him again, cursing once again. "Where do you think you're going, Mrs. Dragneel?" Natsu smirked, looking at the blonde who threw him a dirty look. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, a soft smile on his lips. "Don't leave yet,"

"I'm just going to get our baby."

"She can wait because right now I want to be with my _wife_."

"Natsu—my baby." Lucy whined, trying to pull away but Natsu kept his grip firm on her. "You have the flower toss anyways."

"But I need to spend more time with our Nashi or I can't see her for a month!" Lucy whined, jumping up and down in his arms making him blink and look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Honeymoon?" Natsu stared at her for a good minute before he let her go, rushing off to go find his beloved daughter. He heard his wife's screaming his name behind him but he ignored her, his eyes darting from people to people till he found his mother holding the pink-haired baby in her arms, bragging to woman once again. He dashed towards her and snatched Nashi out of her arms, earning gasps from them.

"Mine," Natsu shot his mother and the woman a devilish grin before running back, hearing his mother screaming his name behind him. Once he found his queen searching for him and Nashi he went on over there, shooting her a grin while holding the baby in his arms.

Lucy gasped and smiled at Nashi, flashing Natsu a sweet smile. "Mama!"

"Nashi, my sweet baby." Lucy cooed, leaning in to kiss her forehead. The pink-haired child laughed and threw her hands in the air, a laugh escaping Lucy and Natsu's lips.

"Are you sure we can't bring her with us?" Natsu asked as he wrapped one arm around Lucy's hips and one around his daughter who was playing around with the scarf on his neck. Lucy shook her head and frowned, brushing the hairs away from her daughter's forehead. "Our mother's won't let us . . . anyways, do you really want to get interrupted and take care of Nashi during our honeymoon?" Lucy threw him a sly smile and Natsu shook his head, a smirk crawling up his lips. "No, I do not plan on stopping for anything, Mrs. Dragneel."

"Do you really need to keep saying my last name?"

"Yes, because it's not _Miss Heartfillia _anymore, it's _Mrs. Dragneel_." Natsu stated proudly earning a scoff from Lucy. She rolled her eyes and smiled towards her husband who grinned cheekily. "And I love it."

"I love it too."

"It has a ring to it, huh, Mrs. Dragneel?"

"Please stop."

"Why, Mrs. Dragneel?"

"Natsu,"

"Ah, I love you Mrs. Dragneel." Lucy sighed and face-palmed, walking away from the man she married for what reason? He was just so stupid. Natsu chuckled and looked at his daughter with wide eyes, a grin on his lips. His daughter mirrored his actions and he laughed out loud, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Luce, you and Nashi are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Natsu said as he looked around, seeing his friends and family members all chatting with each other. He noticed Lucy had just thrown the flowers behind her, seeing that Yukino was the one who caught it, blushing furiously along with Sting who looked like he was about to explode. A small chuckle escaped his lips once as he bounced the girl up and down in his arms, freezing as he heard Nashi speak.

"P—papa,"

He slowly turned to look at Nashi, his eyes wide in surprise. Did she just say what he thinks she just said? "H—huh?"

"Pa—papa!"

"Did you just . . . say papa?"

"Papa!" Nashi repeated, Natsu's eyes widening even more. He stared at her for a moment before a huge grin appeared on his face, squeezing the girl tightly in his arms. "Yes, Nashi, I am your Papa!"

"Papa! Papa!"

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, lifting the girl high up in the air while spinning in a circle. Nashi let out a cute laugh as she threw her arms in the air, being squished against Natsu's chest after he was finished spinning. He pulled away and kissed both of her cheeks, running to go brag about how his daughter had just said Papa.

* * *

><p>-YEARS LATER.-<p>

"Seriously, Natsu, I told you many times not to just put the kids in front of the TV while I'm away! This is not good for them I tell you!" Lucy shouted as she turned the TV off, picking her son off the ground as her daughters ran away somewhere, tsking. She shot Natsu a look who groaned, whining about something as he slumped in his seat, an unfinished puzzle on the coffee table while toys and other things were scattered everywhere. "I'm sorry; I couldn't handle Luna and Nashi while watching out for Natsuki."

"But you didn't have to plop him in front of the TV!"

"Alright, I won't do it next time." Natsu said as he lied on the couch, sighing. "Why'd you have to leave me alone with the kids anyways?"

"I told you, Erza had an emergency call." Lucy said as she placed her son on Natsu's stomach, a goofy grin replacing his serious one. Natsuki held onto Natsu's pointer fingers as he wobbled back and forth. "And that emergency was?"

"..She was craving strawberry cake."

"That's not an emergency!"

"It is when you're pregnant so shush!" Lucy snapped, going around picking the toys up. Natsu rolled his eyes and grinned at his son, sitting up to place the blonde child on his lap. "Mama is too loud, isn't she?"

"I heard that!" Natsu grinned sheepish and picked his son up in his arms, squishing him against his chest. He went on over to his wife and kissed her cheek as she got up, a bright red appearing on her cheeks soon after. "Welcome home," Lucy made a humming sound as she tossed the toys in the toy box, standing up to sigh. "Luna! Nashi! Where are you?"

"We're here Mama!" The girls sang as they ran down the stairs, slamming into Lucy's legs. Lucy smiled as she crouched down, kissing their cheeks. "How are you two?"

"I'm great! We're pretending to be princesses upstairs! Papa was playing with us earlier today but he stopped."

"Yeah! We put your make-up on him too."

"He was really cute."

"Make-up? On papa?" Lucy snorted, covering her mouth as she felt a nudge from behind her. She looked up to see Natsu shooting her a glare, bouncing the drooling child in his arms. "I see, and was papa pretty?" Lucy asked, ignoring her husband who continued to stare at her. "Yes! We were about to put a dress on papa but he was too fat!"

"Papa is a fatty!"

"Yes, papa is too fat!" The girls laughed along with Lucy and Natsuki started giggling, hearing his family members laugh. "Hey—! I am _not_ fat!"

"But you wouldn't fit into mama's dress!"

"Yes, so you are fat!"

"I am not fat! Luce, tell them!" Natsu whined, looking at Lucy who stood back up, giggling. "Girls, your papa isn't fat. He's muscular, you see these muscles?" Lucy pointed out, grabbing his arm to show the girls the muscles. "He's big anyways." Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Anyways! Dinner time, come on, come help mama!" Lucy grinned, taking her son into her arms as she gave Natsu a wink. He smirked and watched the girls run into the kitchen, Lucy shouting about not running. Unknowingly his smirk was replaced with a soft smile, his who expression softening.

He really was lucky to have somebody as great as Lucy and a great family. He was glad he decided to be with Lucy because in the end, he was living the life.

He was hers and she was his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The end!

The last chapter guys, I'm so glad I got to finish my story but I'm sad it ended. ;(  
>Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and supported me all the way through, I love you all! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked. :D<p> 


End file.
